


Resist and Bite

by Roachbugg



Series: Sinking popular ships, one OMC at a time [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Puppy Isaac, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Complete, Cryptic Deaton, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek is a Good Alpha, Don't Fuck with the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department, Dropping plot twists like M Night Shyamalan, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter, Hale Family Feels, Humor, Isaac Feels, It's an OC dont Panic, Let the Feels flow through you!, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Piles, Sane Peter, Sassy Peter, Sexual Humor, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Matt Daehler, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an idea that popped into my head. It's a rewrite of Season 1 in which Stiles has an older brother that gets drawn into his supernatural adventurers.  This starts on Stiles and Scott's first day of school.</p><p>(The author sucks at summaries give it a read it's better than it sounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home coming

Mark Stilinski pulled up in front of the Beacon county sheriff's station. He pulled down his visor glancing at his reflection. His brown hair was buzzed short in accordance with military regulations. His whiskey colored eyes had faint dark circles under them he was a bit tired from his long flight. Mark ran a hand over his buzzed hair and grabbed his cap putting it on his head then straightening it. He climbed out of the car and smoothed out his us army fatigues. Mark grabbed the salad he had bought for his dad half as a joke and half because he was on board with Stiles' plan to get dad eating better. He walked through the front door and up to the desk. Tamara bolted out of her chair and hugged him.

"Mark! You're home! Your dad is going to flip!" She said happily. Mark hugged her back and smiled.

"Is dad here? I wanted to surprise him." Mark said pulling away from the hug.

"Yes, he's in his office. Go on back."

Mark nodded in thanks and made his way into the squad room waving at the deputies and making sure they didn't give him away. The sheriff's door was open, and his back was to the door as he rummaged through a filing cabinet. Mark swiped the burger his dad had tried to sneak for lunch and took a bite. "This is a tasty burger." He said after swallowing. Sheriff Stilinski spun around and dropped a file on the floor. His face broke out into a thousand watt grin, and he rounded the desk at incredible speed for a man his age. The sheriff proceeded to make a compelling impression of a boa constrictor as he hugged his oldest son. Mark hugged his dad back just as tightly.

"Missed you too dad," Mark said smiling brightly

"Mark, my god. When did you get back." John said pulling back just a bit.

"Got in this morning, picked up my car and came straight here to surprise you," Mark replied taking another bite of his dads' burger.

"That was my lunch," John complained Mark gestured to the salad he had sneakily replaced on his desk.

"No greasy fast food for you old man. I brought you a chef salad; It has chicken in it, it's tasty and good for you." Mark said cheerfully.

"You and your brother's plot to starve me to death won't work," John replied his tone one of fond exasperation.

"Not trying to kill you, trying to keep you around for a long, long time papa bear," Mark replied with a wink.

"Ugh! I will never be free of you boys." John teased.

"Not if we can help it. But I have to run I want to surprise Stiles. I can't wait to see the look on his face." Mark says with a happy grin.

"Better run then he should still be at lacrosse practice," John said hugging his oldest son again. "Love you partner."

"Love you to dad see you at home," Mark said heading out the door.

\---

Mark pulled up next to Stiles' Jeep. His own car a 1970 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda stood out in the parking lot. Mark lit a cigarette and hopped up on the hood of Stiles' Jeep and waited.

\----

"Dude I can't believe you lost your inhaler," Stiles said rolling his eyes at Scott.

"Let's just look for it ok? My mom will kill me if I lose another inhaler those things are like $80." Scott said, but Stiles had stopped dead in his tracks and was staring at his Jeep with his mouth agape, sitting perched on the hood smiling like an idiot was none other than Stiles older brother Mark. Stiles broke out of his stupor and sprinted over jumping into Mark's out stretched arms and hugging him tight Scott just smiled and walked over.

\----

Mark was glad to see Stiles and was glad he had quick enough reflexes to keep from being tackled as he caught Stiles and hugged him hard.

"Hey, baby brother," Mark said fondly. Stiles just clung to him as if Mark would vanish if he let go. Mark just ran his hand up and down Stiles back reassuringly.

"You were gone for so long!" Stiles whined against Mark's chest.

"It was a one-year deployment couldn't help it bub," Mark said. Stiles finally pulled back and wiped the happy tears from his cheeks.

"I missed you, man," Stiles said his face breaking into a huge smile.

"I missed you too kiddo," Mark said he looked up at Scott and yanked him into a hug. "I missed you too Scott" Mark said ruffling Scott's hair.

"Glad your back Mark," Scott said Mark was like his own older brother by association.

"So where are you idiots off to?" Mark asks

"Scott lost his inhaler in the woods last night we are going to look for it," Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck Mark quirked a brow at Stiles.

"What the hell were you two doing in the woods at night?" Mark asked

"Looking for a dead body...." Stiles responded.

Mark sighed his trademark 'God Damn it Stiles' sigh. "You do know there are coyotes and mountain lions which are nocturnal predators out in those woods right?" Mark chastised.

"Yes," Stiles said.

"Let's go then; I will help you look," Mark said Shoving Stiles toward his Jeep.

\----

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott said as they poked around looking for Scott's inhaler

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the pathetic smell of your crush on Lydia Martin?" Mark teased earning him a glare from Stiles

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket. "

"I don't even have any mint- mojito" Stiles said pulling the offending Item from his pocket "So all this started with a bite."  
What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?

"If that were the case it would have happened last night Scotty," Mark said causing Scott to look at him with a quirked brow. "I'm a combat medic I would know," Mark said rolling his eyes

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said causing Mark to roll his eyes

"Are you serious?" Scott asks in a freighted tone

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy."

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles gives out a terrible impression of a wolf howl earning a glare from Scott "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott protested

"You mean there isn't already?" Mark teased

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr!" Stiles interrupted Mark by saying "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body; the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler. "

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

"If we can't find it I'll loan you the money Scott you can pay me back later," Mark said

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." A voice calls startling them.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know," Stiles says

"Derek Hale?" Mark asks stepping out from behind a tree.

"Mark Stilinski? " Derek asks his brows shooting up

"Holy shit Derek how ya been?" Mark says walking over to Derek and wrapping him in a hug. Derek smiled a small half smile.

"I've been worse, good to see you," Derek says pulling back and taking in Mark. He had gotten taller now a few inches taller than Derek; he had filled out since high school the military's doing judging by the uniform. He was still as handsome as ever the picture of square jawed good looks and the same warm, inviting smile. "Laura was right you did turn out hot." Derek joked.

"Nah my little brother got all the looks," Mark said winking at Stiles who blushed.

"Must run in your family?" Derek says

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have found an inhaler lying around?" Mark asks

"I did," Derek says pulling it from his pocket and tossing it to Scott.

Mark shakes his head and pulls a note pad from his pocket jotting down his phone number and handing it to Derek. "Give me call later? Maybe we can meet for a beer catch up?" Mark asks hopefully.

"Yeah sure," Derek says stuffing the paper into his pocket and turning to leave.

"Catch ya later man," Mark says smiling as he jogs over to Stiles who is staring at him.

"You two seem close," Stiles says.

"We were, I dated his brother Zach in high school." Mark's face goes sad for a moment, and Stiles squeezed his arm gently.

"Didn't his family die in a house fire?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, they did," Mark says sadly. "Let's go, Scott, you're gonna be late for work."

"I'll drive you, Scott." Stiles says "See you at home Mark!" Stiles calls.

"Nothing better be missing from my room!" Mark yells at him as they walk through the woods Mark pauses when his phone vibrates he reads the text message.

Derek: It's Derek we should talk I know I'm not the only one who lost people they loved that night.

Mark swiped away a stray tear and shoved his phone in his pocket walking toward his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Adversor et admorsus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short meant to write more but I was falling asleep. Will post more later today!

Mark was making dinner when Stiles came in. "Hey kiddo," Mark said affectionately while stirring the pasta.

"Hey Mark, Smells good whatcha making?" Stiles asked stepping up to the stove.

"Chicken, Fettuccine Alfredo," Mark said in a faux Italian accent. Stiles snorted and swatted Mark on the shoulder.

"You are such a dork," Stiles said fondly

"Pot, kettle." Mark replied, "Be useful and check the garlic bread squirt." Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the oven seeing the bread was done he put it on the counter to cool.

"You didn't have to cook Mark," Stiles said chastising his older sibling.

"I wanted to cook, besides I'm sure you and dad have been eating take out and salads for the year I was gone," Mark said shoving Stiles aside so he could drain the pasta.

"Hey, I can cook," Stiles whined

"Sure ya can bub with a high risk of burning our house down." Mark teased

"Bite me, Mark," Stiles grumbled

"Kinky!" Mark teased wrapping Stiles in a headlock.

"Let me go you gorilla! " Stiles said struggling against his brothers hold.

"Beg for mercy!" Mark said tightening his hold

"Never! " Stiles said defiantly struggling against his older siblings iron grip he hooked a leg behind Mark's and sent them both tumbling to the floor. Stiles broke out of Mark's hold and made a futile attempt to pin him. Mark rolled Stiles on his back pinning his wrists above his head. "Don't you dare!" Stiles said seeing the mischievous glint in his brother's eyes.

"It has been a long time since you've faced...." Mark let there be a dramatic pause. "The tickle monster!" Mark called dramatically tickling Stiles' ribs causing him to shriek and giggle.

"Mark stop it!" Stiles begged.

"No mercy!" Mark said with an evil laugh

Their tomfoolery was interrupted when their dad cleared his throat. Mark ceased his assault and hauled Stiles to his feet. "Hey pops we were just..."

"Letting the tickle monster loose?" The sheriff said with a quirked brow fighting back a fond chuckle.

"Maybe...." Mark said innocently

"Your mother was right you will always be a child." The sheriff said rolling his eyes. "What smells good?" John asked

"I made dinner it's ready I just had to torture Stiles first," Mark said shoving his little brother playfully.

"You are the worst brother ever," Stiles complained setting the table

"You know you love me, kid," Mark said putting the pasta into bowls and mixing in the sauce and grilled chicken.

"All of my hate! " Stiles said fondly.

"Love!"

"Hate!"

"Boys!" John shouted Mark winked at his dad and kissed Stiles on the forehead.

"Let's eat fellas!" Mark said setting out their dinner.

\---

John leaned back in his chair and patted his belly letting out a loud burp.

"That was delicious I missed your cooking Mark," John said patting his oldest son on the shoulder.

"I didn't miss your table manners old man," Mark said quickly dodging a swat from his father.

"So Mark how long are you home for?" Stiles asked John turned and looked at Mark as well causing him to squirm under their scrutinizing gazes.

"Well that was what I wanted to talk you guys about," Mark said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I've decided not to reenlist" Stiles jumped up and wrapped Mark in a bear hug.

"What changed you mind?" John asked

"I joined for the wrong reasons, to begin with, and I just can't do it anymore pops being away from you guys for so long - was the hardest thing I've ever done," Mark said squeezing Stiles tightly

John nodded and smiled at his two sons. "Glad to have you home son," John said joining in their hug.

\---  
A few hours later Mark sat on the hood of his car a beer in hand looking out over beacon hills. The deep rumble of Derek's Camaro approached parking next to Mark's 'Cuda. Derek hopped out and joined Mark on the hood of his classic muscle car. Neither man spoke for a long moment as Derek cracked open a cold beer from the cooler between them.

"Zach used to love it up here." Mark said breaking the silence "We had our first kiss here, he took my virginity up here, he loved this view." Mark said solemnly "I know what you are Derek what your family was - just before the fire Zach showed me." Mark said draining his beer and grabbing another.

"He told you?" Derek asked staring off at the rapidly setting sun.

"He did - he asked me to marry him that night you know." Mark twirled the white gold band on his finger. "I said yes - then every thing happened you lost your family and I lost the love of my life." Tears streamed down Mark's face, and he hurled the half empty beer bottle against a tree shattering it. Derek wrapped an arm around Mark and pulled him into a hug. Mark wept against Derek's shoulder, and Derek let himself cry too mourning for his family and the man that would have been his brother in law.

\---


	3. Friday

Mark made it home late tiptoeing through the house and up to his room. Stiles door was open, and there was a light on. Mark poked his head in to see Stiles' asleep at his desk a mound of papers and books all over the place and Stiles' printer was still printing something. Mark shook his head and walked over to Stiles easily lifting his younger brother in his arms. Stiles muttered sleepily something that sounded like waffles.

"Man you got heavy kiddo I remember when I could still carry you around all day," Mark said mostly to himself, and he lay Stiles in his bed. Stiles stirred and mumbled sleepily again but stayed asleep. Mark gently pulled off Stiles shoes and socks and then his jeans leaving Stiles in a t-shirt and his boxers. Mark pulled the covers over Stiles and leaned in pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Night baby brother," Mark whispered clicking off the light and gently closing the door. Mark let out a jaw cracking yawn and made his way to his own room. Everything was as he left it except some one had clearly been keeping the room dusted. His ancient oak desk was against the far wall next to the window. A giant stack of books was on top of it along with his custom built gaming computer. His walls were lined with all kinds of posters. One wall was dedicated to Metal bands. Slayer, Megadeth, Metallica, Motorhead, Black Sabbath, Saxon, Judas Preist, Dio, Rainbow, Tesla and a poster signed by every member of Sabaton he had gotten when he went to their show while stationed in Germany.

The room's ceiling was covered in pictures of classic cars, and there was a book shelf along the far wall lined with row after row of action figures. And finally, his giant king sized bed. Mark stripped out of his uniform folding it neatly and placing it on his desk. He crawled into bed and flopped down on his stomach curling his arms around his pillow and sighing happily. He looked at the picture of him and Zach on his nightstand.

Mark had his arms around Zach's waist with his head resting on his shoulder. Zach's face was lit up in his bright smile his short red hair was wet from where they had been swimming, and his piercing green eyes were full of mirth. Mark stuffed the picture in his nightstand drawer and replaced it with one of him and Stiles. This picture always made him smile. Mark had Stiles in a headlock Stiles was making the most ridiculous face, and in the background, Scott was laughing his ass off.

Mark finally shut his eyes and drifted off finally thinking of a happy memory.  
\---  
"Mark wake up man the Jeep won't start I need a ride to school," Stiles said.

Mark's first thought when he woke up was he gonna kill Stiles for waking him up. He settled for launching a pillow at him instead.

"Gimme five minutes" Mark groaned climbing out of bed. Stiles stared at as older brothers bare chest "Quit checking me out you creeper" Mark teased.

"You got a Tattoo?" Stiles asked dumbfounded. Mark rolled his eyes and scratched lazily at Captain America tattoo on his chest.

"Yea I did pretty sweet right?" Mark said getting up and pulling on a pair of jeans. Before wandering over to the closet and pulling on a plain black shirt. "Yea It's awesome must have cost a bundle though," Stiles said as Mark pulled on a pair of beat up black converse and tied them.

"No kidding I paid like 700 dollars for it took two six hour sessions." Mark grabbed his favorite jacket and slid it on. It was made of supple brown leather, and Mark had stolen it from Zach it was one of the few things he had to remember him by.

"Let's go," Mark said shoving his keys and phone in his pocket and grabbing his cigarette's and zippo from his nightstand tucking them in the inside pocket of his jacket. Stiles followed Mark down the stairs and out the door locking up behind him. Mark unlocked his Cuda' and the brothers climbed in the Hemi roared to life when Mark turned the key. He rolled down his window and lit a cigarette and Stiles turned on the radio. Bohemian Rhapsody came on.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man" Mark sang  
"Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango" Stiles sang  
"Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me" Mark sang next.  
"Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico" they sang in unison

"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me" Stiles sang

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family" Mark sang his voice going Falsetto

"Spare him his life from this monstrosity" Stiles sang

"Easy come easy go will you let me go" Mark chimed

"Bismillah! No we will not let you go" Stiles sang dropping his voice an octave "- let him go" Mark sang

"Bismillah! We will not let you go" Stiles sang deeply " - let him go" Mark belted  
"Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go" Stiles sang

"Will not let you go let me go (never)  
Never let you go let me go  
Never let me go ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
For me  
For meeeeeeee" they sang in unison when the guitar solo hit Mark banged out the rhythm on the steering wheel and Stiles' head banged

"So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me

Anyway, the wind blows" The both sang the rest in unison. The song ended and the brothers high fived.

"That was epic bubba," Mark said.

"It is actually a state law that you have to sing along to Bohemian Rhapsody, ask dad." Stiles joked, and Mark laughed.

They pulled into the parking lot, and Stiles kissed Mark on the cheek before climbing out and making his way over to Scott.

As Mark was pulling out of the lot some ass clown in a Porsche Cayman ripped past nearly hitting the bumper of his car then in a fantastic display of road rage Mark pulled a J-turn roared past the Porsche ripped back the E-brake Sliding his car sideways in front of the Porsche bringing the German car screeching to a halt.

Mark climbed out of his car with what Stiles and Scott recognized as his 'I'm about to replace my Commas with the f-bomb face.' Jackson climbed out of his Porsche just as pissed.

"What's your problem man?" Jackson shouted.

"My problem is that some punk ass kid in his flashy plastic Eurotrash sports car nearly took my front bumper off!" Mark yelled angrily stalking toward Jackson who had the good sense to look frightened. "Why the fuck any moron buys a teenager a sixty thousand dollar car I have no fucking idea. I don't know why every motherfucker in a Porsche drives like a complete fucking tool but welcome to the club kid. Next time I see you do something like that I'm going to shove this solid steel American muscle car straight up your fucking tail pipes! I pick Porsches out of my 'Cuda's grill like Junebugs, now get you stupid ass to class and while your fucking at it go back to drivers ed'!" Mark got back in his car did a donut filling the lot with smoke and peeled out of the parking lot doing a massive burnout. The students who had witnessed the exchange clapped and cheered at Mark.

"Man you know Mark is mad when he starts using Fuck as a comma," Scott said

"No kidding" Stiles mumbled, "But that was fucking awesome!" Stiles said chuckling.

"Your brother is a fucking psychopath Stillinski. " Jackson growled as he passed.

"He was right Jackson maybe you shouldn't drive like an entitled ass, you may be rich, but you don't own the road." Stiles bit back.

"Fuck you Stillinksi." Jackson snarled storming away.

"Best day ever," Stiles said clapping Scott on the shoulder.

\---Later that evening---

Mark hears Scott knock on Stiles bedroom door and something tells him he should listen in on this conversation. Never one to argue with his gut Mark slips into the hallway pressed against the wall next to Stiles door.

"Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information." Stiles babbles excitedly

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asks quirking a fond brow at Stiles

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asks curiously

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day."

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?"

"What, then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott says sounding a bit frightened

"No - Werewolves," Stiles says in his pay attention Scott tone.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott says starting to sound annoyed

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it? " Stiles says in his god damn it Scott tone

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott complains, and Mark rolls his eyes

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles says desperately trying to get Scott to believe him.

"Bloodlust?" Scott asks

 

"Yeah, your urge to kill," Stiles explains

" I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles," Scott growls out growing annoyed

"You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles try again

"What are you doing?"

"I'm canceling the date."

"No, give it to me!" Scott slams Stiles against the wall and Mark is in the room in a flash hand wrapped around the grip of the pistol inside his jacket.

"Back off Scott!" Mark shouts

"I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry" Scott is genuinely upset for having snapped on Stiles, Mark can see the apologetic look in his eyes and read the regret there as well as Scott runs off. Mark's hand slips off his Baretta.

"You ok Stiles? " Mark asks.

"I'm fine Scott hasn't been himself lately," Stiles says sliding down the wall and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Turning into a werewolf has that effect on people," Mark says crossing his arms.

"You were eavesdropping..." Stiles says accusingly

"I was." Mark admits "I believe you by the way even if Scott doesn't I know werewolves are real." Mark says sliding down next to Stiles.

Stiles gapes at him "What!? How did you? What?"

"The Hale's were werewolves, Zach was a werewolf, Derek Hale is a werewolf," Mark says shrugging.

"Is Derek the one who bit Scott?" Stiles asked looking shocked

"Not a chance Derek isn't an Alpha," Mark says shaking his head.

"An alpha?"

"There are three kinds of wolves, the alpha the strongest variety and the only type of wolf that can turn others, betas usually referring to the wolves under an alpha in the pack, and omegas the lone wolves with no pack," Mark explains.

"So Zach was a werewolf?" Stiles asks."Did you know when you guys were together? "

"Yes, I did," Mark said

"You were ok with that?"

"I was in love Stiles he wasn't a monster. He was born and raised as a werewolf he had control he never hurt anyone. Besides he was probably the least intimidating werewolf ever." Mark says the last bit with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"He was adorable when he was wolfed out. He looked like a big puppy. Granted Zach always looked like a puppy, but werewolf Zach was like an angry puppy, with glowing amber eyes."

"Were there any cool perks to dating a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"The whole wolf hearing thing was super useful for getting the best gossip. The strength was nice, oh they really, really like to cuddle." Mark said off the top of his head.

"Werewolves like to cuddle?" Stiles asked, "so they are really tactile like a normal wolf?"

"Yup"

"Nice. I have to go to that party make sure Scott doesn't do something stupid." Stiles says scrubbing his palms across his face.

"It's Scott he always does the dumb thing; I'm going with you."

"Probably a good idea" Stiles agrees.

Mark stands up helping Stiles to his feet. "Fixed the Jeep by the way, after I cut through six million layers of duct tape."

"Thank's man."

"I'm gonna go change we got a party to attend." Mark winks and walks out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The road rage bit of this is me projecting a bit some dick bag in a Porsche did that to me yesterday and I wanted to do exactly what Mark did lol


	4. The Party

Mark flipped on his stereo when he stepped into his room cranking up the volume to max and keying up the perfect song. ZZ Top's Sharp Dressed Man blared through the house as Mark flung open his closet.

Mark pulled out a crimson silk button down shirt and pulled it on. Rolling up the sleeves, exposing his toned forearms. He pulled on a pair of black dress pants finishing off his look with a pair of black dress shoes. Mark looked in the mirror and smirked. "Looking good Stillinksi," Mark said to his reflection. As he was about to head out of his room he spotted his black fedora he tossed it in the air and caught it on his head in an impressive imitation of Michael Jackson. Mark walked over to the gun safe under his bed and punched in the code. He retrieved a .38 caliber Colt Detective Special and slipped it into his ankle holster completely concealing the weapon.

"Is a gun really necessary? " Stiles asked leaning against Mark's door frame.

"Rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it." Mark gave Stiles an appraising look and sighed. "Must I dress you as well?" Mark grumbled.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Stiles asked.

"The fact that you say that speaks wonders too why you're still single," Mark muttered, he manhandled Stiles back to his room and rummaged through his closet. He tossed a short sleeved violet button down shirt at Stiles, followed by a pair of black slacks Mark also gave Stiles a pair of his own shoes since the boy was a lost cause in the footwear department.

"Change I'm not going out with you looking like a hobo." Stiles knew better than to argue and began changing as Mark left the room. Mark hit the remote to turn off his stereo and slid down the banister to the bottom of the stairs.

The Sheriff was sitting at the kitchen table looking over case files he glanced up at Mark and quirked a brow.

"Wow, you look nice," John said.

"Thanks, Dad," Mark said walking over and kissing the sheriff on the forehead.

"What are you up to?" The Sheriff asks.

"Going with Stiles to a party Lydia is throwing so I can keep him and Scott out of trouble," Mark replied with a shrug. John sighed.

"Will there be underage drinking at this party?" John asked.

"Probably," Mark said with a shrug.

"If anyone tries to drive drunk you stop them or call the station immediately," John says with his I'm the sheriff but still trying to be a cool dad tone.

"I will pop or have you forgotten the time I busted the whole swim team?" Mark asks quirking a brow

"No, I haven't you probably saved someone's life that night Mark. Even though you risked social suicide." John said approvingly.

"My social life wasn't worth someone else's life pop," Mark said with a shrug.

"Your a good man Mark keep your brothers out of trouble alright?" John said.

"Scott and Stiles will behave. Or else. I will take my oath on it." Mark says squeezing his fathers shoulder reassuringly.

"I look ridiculous" Stiles whined stomping into the kitchen John, and Mark both let out a low whistle in unison.

"You - damn, Stiles you clean up good," Mark replied.

"You look great Stiles you should let Mark dress you more often, maybe Lydia would notice you then." John teased. Stiles just glared at both of them.

"You guys are such haters" Stiles groaned.

"You boys be safe and don't stay out too late and if either of you drinks and don't pass Mark's breathalyzer call me I will pick you up," John says hugging both his sons.

"You got it daddio," Stiles says letting Mark whisk him out the front door.

\----

Stiles and Mark rode in a comfortable silence. The only sound the deep throaty growl of the powerful engine.

"So does dad know you put a supercharger on this thing yet?" Stiles asks breaking the silence.

Mark steps on the gas the supercharger kicking in with its distinctive whine. "I'm sure dad heard it when I peeled out of the driveway unless he's deaf."

"You spend way too much money on this car," Stiles says shaking his head.

"I'm secretly a street racer." Mark teases. "Besides what I do with my money is my business."

"I could buy a new car for what you've spent souping this one up," Stiles complains

"You're just jealous that my car actually runs with reliability," Mark says.

"Low blow Mark," Stiles complains.

"I'm seriously hoping that Jeep rolls over and dies so I can have the garage space to build you out a proper car."

"I like my Jeep" Stiles complains

"I seriously question your sanity little brother," Mark says dryly.

"Bite me, asshole."

Mark just laughs and pull up to Lydia's house. He parks along the street directly under a street light so he can see his baby from inside.

"I think you love this car more than me'' Stiles says.

"Nah, I love you way more, but this car was a long labor of love."

They climb out of the car into the slightly cool night air. "Go on in I'm gonna have a smoke real quick," Mark says.

"Alright see ya inside," Stiles says leaving Mark alone.

"You can come out Derek your not a stealthy as you think you are," Mark says lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

Derek steps out of the shadows like the biggest creep to ever creep. "How'd you know I was there?" Derek asks stepping up next to Mark and leaning against the car.

"You pick up a few things when you've been in combat," Mark says matter of factly.

"Must be losing my touch," Derek says.

"Having a werewolf boyfriend for several years also helps with the whole you not sneaking up on me thing." Mark exhales a plume of smoke causing Derek to wrinkle his nose in distaste. "You here to keep an eye on Scott?" Mark asks.

"Yep"

"Well try and keep him from killing anyone I really don't wanna shoot him, he is like my second idiot brother by association."

"I will keep that in mind," Derek says.

Mark rolls his eyes and claps Derek on the back finishing his cigarette and grinding it out with the toe of his shoe.  
\---

Mark walked in the door and was greeted by Lydia Martin herself.

"So your Stiles' hot older brother," Lydia says with a smile extending her hand in greeting, being the suave bastard he was Mark kissed the top of Lydia' s hand in greeting.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Lydia, I'm Mark by the way. You left out an important detail I'm Stiles' hot gay older brother. " Mark said with a wink. Lydia chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Glad you came maybe you can help me keep these idiots in line?" Lydia asks.

"Any one causes trouble let me know," Mark says.

"I appreciate that. Well, have a good time I suppose I should mingle." Lydia says turning and sashaying away.

Mark decided he was way too sober for this crap he pulled the flask from his pocket and took a long swig the whiskey burning his throat pleasantly he could always make Stiles drive.

Mark made his way out back finding a good vantage point to pull a Derek and creep on Scott. Mark was impressed the girl Scott was with was a total babe. "Good job Scotty," Mark mumbled to himself.

Mark felt old watching the mass of dancing teens he was so going to a gay club tomorrow night. He so needed to get laid. Mark smirked as he noticed the ass hole who drove the Porsche judging by their proximity he was Lydia's boyfriend.

"Hey, you're the road rage guy." A voice said Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. He looked up at the incredibly hot guy who had approached him.

"Please tell me that's not my official nickname now?" Mark said.

"Well I didn't know your name so figured it was a good icebreaker." The guy smirked and holy hell he had the cutest fucking dimples.

"Mark Stilinski," Mark said extending his hand in greeting the other guy shook his hand firmly.

"Danny." He said smiling revealing those damn dimples again. Mark was doomed and probably going to hell cause the guy couldn't have been older than Stiles by much. "So your Stiles' hot older brother the girls are all gossiping about," Danny said chuckling.

"Hot 'Gay' older brother I should emphasize that before I'm swarmed by teenage girls. They're like sharks don't want them to smell blood." Danny laughed at that and shit he had a nice laugh too.

"Hot and funny," Danny said winking.

"And too old for you," Mark said trying to save himself from this stupidly nice and infuriatingly attractive guy.

"Is that so?"

"I'm 24, and I'm sure you're not 18 yet," Mark said.

"I'm 17," Danny said.

"Well, it would be a bit embarrassing for the sheriff's son to get caught with a minor," Mark said.

"Then we won't get caught," Danny said sliding closer and grabbing Mark's hand.

"Dance with me? Or is that illegal too?" Danny teased.

"Alright, you persistent bastard." Mark feigned annoyance. Danny led him into the mass of gyrating bodies, and Mark decided to say to hell with it. He wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and let the music take over.  
\---

Derek rolled his eyes apparently Mark wasn't going to be much help he saw Scott bolt and jumped into action.

\---  
Mark had to hand it to Danny the kid could dance. The feeling of their bodies grinding together was downright sinful. Mark looked up at Danny who was smiling at him. Mark was suddenly struck with the urge to kiss him and never being one to do anything half way he went for it. Just a chaste brush of their lips testing the waters. Danny had other Ideas apparently, and he kissed Mark much more forcefully his tongue tracing the seam of the older man's lips Mark parted his lips and let Danny in. Their tongues battled for dominance as they explored each other's mouths.

\---  
Stiles thought his jaw would literally hit the ground. Not only was Mark apparently enjoying himself. He was making out with Danny. Stiles let out a wolf whistle and went back to dancing he had no idea where Scott went but there was no screaming, and no one was dead he'd count it as a win.

\---

Mark and Danny broke apart both smiling and slightly breathless.

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? " Mark asked. "Because as much fun as making out is I don't do one night stands."

"I'd like that," Danny said handing Mark his phone. Mark programmed in his number and handed the phone back to Danny. Mark kisses Danny again, and they go back to dancing this time without devouring each other. About an hour passed when a very drunk Stiles stumbled over. Mark darted an arm out and caught Stiles before he could fall.

"Whoa, easy there champ I think you had a few too many," Mark says fondly.

"Make my world stop spinning," Stiles whined leaning against Mark.

"Alright, ya lush let's get you home," Mark said shaking his head fondly. Danny rolled his eyes and laughed seeing Jackson was in a similar state.

"It was nice meeting you Mark, but I should go make sure Jackson doesn't wind passing out on the lawn," Danny said.

"Nice to meet you too Danny call me tomorrow? "

"You bet." Danny said 'God damn those dimples' Mark groaned internally. Danny walked over and helped Jackson inside as Mark half dragged Stiles to the car.

\---  
Mark helped a giggling Stiles inside and up the stairs. Mark sat Stiles on the edge of the bed.

"Stay!" Mark commanded. He came back with a bottle of water and a hangover pill. "Take this and drink this." Stiles did as he was told Mark was glad Stiles wasn't an argumentative drunk. Stiles tried and failed miserably to take off his clothes. Mark swatted his hands away helping Stiles out of his shirt and pants Stiles blushed and helped as best as he could removing his clothes.

"Still too hot," Stiles Whined. Mark rolled his eyes and opened the window.

"Go to sleep Stiles," Mark said shaking his head.

"Mark?"

"Yeah Stiles?"

"Thanks for not letting me go to that party alone."

"Don't mention it kiddo," Mark said switching off the lights.

\---

Mark grumbled when he felt the bed dip about an hour later. "Stiles what are you doing?"

"I was cold," Stiles said snuggling up against his older brother. Mark let out his 'Damn it Stiles' sigh. Mark rolled over and wrapped his arms around Stiles. "Go to sleep Stiles."

"Best teddy bear ever." Stiles sighed sleepily and finally fell asleep. Mark closed his eyes and followed soon after.

\---


	5. First Date

Mark woke up to his phone ringing he reached over a still sleeping Stiles and answered it. Stiles grumbled in his sleep and burrowed his face as deep as possible against his brother's chest. "Hello?" Mark said his voice heavy with sleep.  
  
"Hi, Mark it's Danny we still on for lunch this afternoon?" Mark glanced at the clock it was only ten how was Danny possibly so awake and chipper.   
  
Mark rubbed his forehead sleepily. "Yes, I will come pick you up around noon?" Mark said rolling his eyes at Stiles who was clinging to him like he was a giant teddy bear.   
  
"Sounds good I will text you my address, see you soon," Danny said ending the call. Mark tried to gently slip out of Stiles death grip, but Stiles held him tight and whimpered he was having a nightmare. Mark rubbed Stiles back gently not wanting to startle him awake.   
  
"Stiles. It's just a dream kiddo wake up." Mark said softly. Stiles' eyes flew open, and he let out a long breath.   
  
"Ummm why am I in your bed?" Stiles asks rubbing his eyes and sitting up.   
  
"Because you climbed in here last night and I was too tired to argue," Mark says finally climbing out of bed.   
  
"Sorry about that," Stiles muttered.   
  
"It's cool kiddo I don't care if your forty if you need me to comfort you so you can sleep I will," Mark said stretching and popping his neck. Stiles blushed a bit.   
  
"You are kinda the best brother ever you know that right?" Stiles says rubbing his forehead and wincing.   
  
"You're not the worst little brother ever," Mark says teasingly laughing when Stiles throws a pillow at him. Mark opens his mini fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. He hands it to Stiles who drinks greedily. Mark hands him a couple of Excedrin which Stiles takes gratefully.   
  
"Get out of my room squirt I got a hot date I need to get ready," Mark says tossing the pillow Stiles had thrown at him earlier back at him.   
  
"I vaguely remember seeing you playing tonsil hockey with Danny. You know he's only 17 right?" Stiles says climbing out of Mark's super comfy bed.   
  
"I am aware of that as long as I don't have sex with him it's legal," Mark says   
  
"I'd totally have sex with him," Stiles says Mark looks at him a brow raised. Stiles seems to realize he said that out loud and turned red from the tip of his ears down to his chest. "I mean uh."   
  
"Stiles sit," Mark says patting the bed next to him. Stiles makes his way over and sits down. "Are you having some questions about your sexuality we should discuss?" Mark says placing a steadying hand on Stiles' shoulder.   
  
"No? Maybe? I don't even know." Stiles says nervously scratching at the back of his neck a nervous habit that ran in the family.   
  
"Well you know it doesn't matter to me or dad right?" Mark says gently.   
  
"Yeah I know, I don't know I guess maybe I'm bi?" Stiles says. Mark pulls him into a sideways hug.   
  
"What ever you are, I love you either way kiddo. Always have always will." Mark suddenly smells food and his stomach growls.   
  
"That better be Turkey Bacon I smell old man!" Stiles shouts.   
  
"Shut Up and come eat breakfast!" The sheriff hollers back.   
  
Mark and Stiles climb down the stairs both wearing only their boxers. Mark bursts out laughing their father is wearing the pink sweatpants the said sexy across the ass, and pink bunny slippers mark had sent as a gag gift on fathers day. "You actually wear those oh my god that's amazing," Mark says breaking down into a fit of giggles.   
  
"Well I am sexy, and my feet were cold." He said placing three plates on the table.   
  
Stiles made a gagging noise "Dad please never refer to yourself as sexy." Stiles complained.   
  
"Don't listen to him pops your a good looking guy if you got it flaunt it!" Mark said bumping his hip against his dad's   
  
John rolled his eyes and smiled. "This is why he's my favorite." He said   
  
"Hey!" Stiles said in a whining tone.   
  
They ate breakfast together, and Mark showered and got dressed. He came down the stairs and headed for the door.   
  
"Where are you off to son?" John asked from the couch.   
  
"Gotta hot date," Mark replied.   
  
"Any one I know?" He asked.   
  
"Danny Mahealani" Mark replies.   
  
The sheriff arches a brow. "Isn't he a bit young for you? " he asks.   
  
"Dad he's sweet, available, ridiculously attractive and I'm actually interested in him. You know I haven't even been on a date since...." Mark trails off, and the Sheriff nods in understanding.   
  
"Have a good time then son. Win him over with some of that Stilinski charm." John says with a wink.   
  
"You got it pops," Mark says slipping out the door.   
  
\---   
  
'"So hot date?" Mrs. Mahealani asks from Danny's doorway.   
  
Danny smiles feeling his skin heat a bit at the memory of making out with Mark. "Hot doesn't even begin to describe him Ma," Danny says fixing his hair.   
  
"Well spill I live vicariously through you after all." She says sitting on Danny's bed.   
  
"He's a bit older than me," Danny says   
  
"How much older." She asks in what can only be described as her mamma bear tone.   
  
"He's twenty-four."   
  
"Daniel..." his mother says with a sigh.   
  
"He's not taking advantage of your innocent boy Ma. He is a perfect gentleman, and he's the Sheriff's son he has had a good moral up bringing. "   
  
"Mark Stilinski? " she asks shocked "You are going on a date with Mark Stilinski?"   
  
"Yes," Danny replies.   
  
"You lucky little shit! He's the guy that all the women in town swoon over." She says with a wink.   
  
"Mother!" Danny says blushing.   
  
"Oh, honey he's a babe, tall, strong, funny, polite, drives an awesome car nice catch."   
  
Danny is saved from responding by Mark's car horn. "Bye ma!" Danny says kissing her on the cheek and running out of the house.   
  
\----   
  
Mark sees Danny walking over and gets out to open the car door for him Danny smiles at him. "You're such a gentleman." He says   
  
"See chivalry isn't dead, it just switched teams." Mark jokes, and Danny laughs   
  
"Don't tell the straight girls" Danny whispers conspiratorially.   
  
"Heavens no! They would hunt us down" Mark says climbing into the car. He turns the key and the engine thunders to life.   
  
"This car is so awesome," Danny says   
  
Mark grins "Yea it is it was a gift from my grandad, he and I rebuilt it, and I've put a lot of work into it." Mark pulls out of the driveway heading towards town.   
  
"So you were in the army?"   
  
"Yep United States Army Rangers, I was a combat medic. " Mark says.   
  
"Did you like your job?" Danny asks not sure if it's an appropriate question.   
  
"Did I like saving men's lives? You bet I did, the whole getting shot at the thing wasn't so great, but you take the good with the bad." Mark flexes one of his biceps "Kept me fit and sexy" Mark jokes making Danny laugh.   
  
"I can't imagine what, your life was like over there," Danny says softly.   
  
"It really wasn't too bad my unit only saw any serious combat once, most of the time we were pulling the asses of the of the coalition forces out of the fire," Mark explains Danny nods   
  
Mark laughs at a memory that suddenly pops up. "This one time we were sent to rescue a British tank crew, they hit a mine, and the tank threw a track. The bad guys hit their tank with over seventy anti-tank missiles, but these British Challenger tanks are like indestructible. So we show up drive off the insurgents and when he knocked on the hatch, and they opened it up," Mark chuckled deeply.   
  
"These ass holes were sitting there drinking tea and playing cards like they hadn't just spent nineteen hours under fire. And the the tank commander this cheeky Scottish bastard look up and says completely deadpan 'Look lads it the united states cavalry late as always.' Then Sarge shoots back with 'You boys having some car trouble' then we all burst out laughing it was great." Mark shakes his head fondly still chuckling now and again, Danny laughs and smiles revealing his dimples. The car rolls to a stop outside a 1950's styled diner. Mark hops out jogging over and opening Danny's door.   
  
Danny smiles when Mark takes his hand threading their fingers together glad he wasn't afraid to show his sexuality in public. "So little know fact this Diner has the best food in town," Mark says leading them to the door.

 

Danny smirks and raises a brow. "Is that a fact."  
  
"Don't believe me? Wait until you taste it. Fair warning though I'm going to be immediately accosted by an adorable 80-year-old lady." Mark says just as they step inside.   
  
"What?" Danny asks just as he heard what could only be described as an excited shriek.   
  
"Mark Stilinski!" A tiny white haired old woman says running over and hugging the smiling man.   
  
"Hello Miss Doris how's business," Mark says smiling at her fondly.   
  
"It's been fantastic actually, who's your gorgeous friend?" She asks, and Danny feels his skin heat up Mark winks at him and squeezes his hand.   
  
"This is my date Danny" Mark replies proudly almost, and Danny can't help but feel special.   
  
"A date! Oh, honey, it's good that you're in a place where you can date again. You boys have a seat and Tamika will be right with you." Mark nods, and they grab a booth.   
  
A tall, attractive African American girl came over after a moment and smiles at them. "Hi, Mark welcome home hon." She says pulling out her note pad. "You having the usual?"   
  
"You know it," Mark says smiling.   
  
"And for you sweety?" She says smiling at Danny.   
  
"I will have the country fried steak and eggs," Danny says

 

"Excellent choice," Mark says.

 

"Hash browns or home fries with that Darlin'?"

“Hash browns."

 

“Would you like cheese on those?"

 

"Yes actually, pepper Jack if you've got it."

 

"You've got it sweey what to drink." 

"Pepsi."

 "Alright, boys I will have that right out," Tamika says sashaying away.

 "You must come here a lot if the owner knows you and the waitresses know your order," Danny says as Tamika appears with their drinks and sashays away again.

 

"Used to come here twice a week. Every Sunday for breakfast with Stiles and every Friday night with my Ex." Mark takes a sip of his drink and gets a contemplative look on his face.

 

"Got a lot of fond memories of this place," Mark says.

 

“I can see that," Danny says smiling. Mark stares at him grinning like an idiot. "What?" Danny says chuckling.

 

“Oh, nothing I just have a ridiculous fixation on your dimples," Mark said, Danny blushed

 

"Shut up." He mutters.

 

"Seriously you are ridiculously good looking," Mark said.

 

"Says the guy who could be a model," Danny says.

 

"Nah I despise having my picture taken." Mark jokes.

 

"So what was it like growing up with Stiles? " Danny asks changing the subject.

 

"Stiles is well - he's Stiles. He's hyper talks _a lot_ and is a total klutz. However, he is my little brother I love him more than anything. I'd kill anyone who hurt him and die to protect him because he's always been there for me and I will always be there for him." Mark says, and Danny can see the fierce protectiveness in his eyes.

 

"I feel the same way about my little sister Macy," Danny says

 

“How old is she?" Mark asks

 

"Seven, she's the coolest seven-year-old ever by the way," Danny says fondly. Their conversation is cut short when their food arrives. Mark's face lit up when the plate of fried catfish and fries was sat in front of him. They ate in silence mostly save for the occasional scrape of silverware on plates. Danny had to laugh at the death glare Mark shot him when he stole one of his fries and laughed again when Mark maintained eye contact as he took a forkful of his hash browns a serious expression on his face the whole time. Mark paid for their meal swatting at Danny playfully when he reached for his wallet. They made light conversation on the drive back just enjoying each others company. Mark walked Danny to his door the two holding hands.

 

"That was fun can't wait to do it again," Danny says.

 

"I look forward to the second date as well, but you plan the next date."

 

"Deal," Danny says smiling Mark leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. "Catch ya later Danny," Mark says walking back to his car Danny smiles his fingers touching his still tingling lips he heads inside.

 

\--- 

Danny walks Into his house and flops down on his bed with a happy sigh. He picks up his phone and calls Jackson.

 

"Hey, Danny," Jackson says answers on the first ring.

“Hey, Jax," Danny says grinning like an idiot.

 

“Why do you sound like you're currently grinning like an idiot?" Jackson says kicking his feet up on his desk and chuckling

 

"Because I am," Danny grumbles.

 

"Uh huh, and why is that?" Jackson asks.

 

"I just had an awesome date, and I think I may already be doomed." Danny whines.

 

"Stilinski's brother?" Jackson asks knowingly.

 

"Yes," Danny says.

 

“I figured you liked him, considering the way you were trying to swallow his face last night." Jackson jokes.

 

"Shut up jerk; he's a good guy Jax he really knows how to treat a man," Danny says

 

"Good Dan you deserve to have someone like that in your life. So on a 1 to 10 scale how bad do you wanna fuck him" Jackson snarks

 

“Urrgg like an 11," Danny says.

 

"Yep, you've got it bad, Danny." Jackson jokes.

  
\---- 

Mark stopped at a gas station to fill up it was getting dark, and he thought he saw a black shape streak past. "What the fuck?" Mark said feeling the hair on his neck stand on end. He dropped instinctively into a combat stance. He saw movement and slid the combat knife from his boot and dropped into a fighting stance. Suddenly he has knocked to the ground a pair of glowing red eyes and snapping teeth snarling at him. This is the alpha that bit Scott Mark thought struggling against the werewolf, it snarled again and managed to clamp its jaws down on Mark's shoulder. Mark howled in anger and pain grabbing his knife that he had dropped and stabbed the Wolfsbane coated blade into the wolf's shoulder. The alpha yelped in pain and scampered off into the night. Mark picked up his phone hit the speed dial for Derek's number. "Derek" was all he managed to say before Mark felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally debated with myself four hours on whether or not to turn Mark into a werewolf. I'm very pleased about how this chapter turned out however and im super excited to write werewolf Mark.


	6. Bark at the moon

Mark jolted awake chest heaving every thing sounded so damn loud. "Easy Mark you are safe," Derek said quietly.

"Holy shit everything is loud," Mark grumbled covering his ears. Derek pulled his hands away and pulled Mark's head against his chest.

"Try to focus on one sound at a time. Focus on my heartbeat." Derek said gently. Mark took a calming breath and listened to the steady 'whump whump, whump whump' of Derek's heartbeat soon the other sounds faded to a more normal volume.

"Thank's," Mark said pulling back and rubbing the back of his neck. They were in the old Hale house in what had been the living room. It was eerie being in the burnt husk of what had been a home once so full of life. "So you're staying in your half burnt down house. Derek, I'm no shrink, but that may not be the most healthy way to cope." Derek rolled his eyes and whacked Mark across the chest with the back of his hand. 

"So I'm a werewolf now that's a thing," Mark says standing up and realizing he was wearing one of Derek's shirts.

"Welcome to the club." Derek deadpans. "You shouldn't have much trouble with control you were always disciplined and calm."

Mark raises a brow and thinks back to a conversation he had with Zach.

\---Flashback  
"So how do you manage just the eyes or just the claws," Mark asks still fascinated by Zach's werewolf abilities.

"It's difficult to explain. It's like I let my wolf out in sections. I focus on its claws and..." Zach's claws extend. "I get claws. If I picture its eyes, then my eyes flash I really just picture it happening in my head." Zach says pulling Mark forward into a kiss.

Mark pulls back and kisses Zach's nose. "I'm not afraid of you Zach. You know that right?" Mark asks.

"Yeah I know, man Ma is gonna kill me when she founds out I told you." Zach whines.

"No she won't your mom adores me! Besides I'm the only one who can still get Derek to smile every once in a while." Mark jokes.

Zach kisses him again. "I love you Markus Stillinksi." He says smiling.

"I love you too Zachary Reginald Hale."

"Ugh please don't use my middle name."

"But it's a good name! If we ever have a son I'm naming him Reginald." Mark says with a wink.

"Why are we in love again? " Zach whines.

"Because I shared my cookies with you in third grade and you've been head over heels ever since" Mark says biting his lower lip to keep back his laughter, Zach snorted, and they both broke down into a fit of giggles.

\---End Flashback

Mark focuses on his eyes looking past Derek to a charred half shattered mirror. With very little effort his eyes glow a brilliant amber. Derek quirks a brow in surprise.

"It's very rare for a bitten wolf to have any sort of control. We see how you do when the next full moon hits. Can you let the wolf all the way to the surface?"

Mark takes a deep breath and lets the wolf emerge. Remember all the conversations he had with Talia and Zach wanting to know literally everything about werewolves so he could know Zach even better. Mark let the wolf come to the surface his facial features shifting claws growing teeth elongating into fangs. He could smell Derek really well now he stepped closer and buried his nones against Derek's neck scenting him.

"Pack" Mark rumbled. Derek wrapped his arm's around Mark and hugged him tightly.

"That's right brother welcome to the family." Derek let Mark sent him for several minutes. "Can you pull the wolf back now?" Mark closed his eyes felt his face return to normal. "Incredible you have the control of a born wolf," Derek says proudly rubbing Mark's back. Mark had to fight the urge to rumble like a happy puppy.

"Maybe it's because I was Zach's mate?" Mark asks.

"It's possible," Derek says with a nod. Mark slumps forward suddenly exhausted.

"I think I need a nap," Mark says with a yawn.

"Come on," Derek says pulling Mark down onto the bed. Mark rests his head on Derek's chest and lets out a happy sigh.

"This is totally a puppy pile" Mark mutters sleepily.

"Don't call it that." Derek grumbles.

"Fine a pack cuddle what ever, Totally a puppy pile," Mark mutters slipping into a deep, restful sleep.  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but I kinda lost my train of thought and got on a fuffy little tangent


	7. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this chapter in one of Mark's flashbacks.

Mark left Derek in the morning, Derek going to attempt to track the wounded alpha while Mark went back home. Mark parked his car relieved to not see his dads car and opened the front door.

"Where were you last night?" Stiles said stepping into Mark's path and crossing his arms in a scolding gesture.

"You wanna know where I was last night Stiles!" Mark shouted. "I was trying to just have a nice date with a guy I can't even believe wants to go out with me. But can that be all that happens of fucking course not! Because I got bitten by a werewolf at the gas station and spent the night with my ex-boyfriend's brother in their burnt out house clinging to him because I was so damned overwhelmed!" Mark panted after his long rant pulling his claws back in after a few deep breaths. Stiles was standing there making a convincing impression of a fish for several minutes before he could speak.

Stiles stepped forward and grabbed Mark's forearms. "Look at me, Mark," Stiles says gently. Mark locks his normal whiskey colored eyes with Stiles' "It's going to be alright Mark we will figure this out ok?" Stiles says gently.

Mark snatches Stiles into a tight embrace. Mark rubs his thumb along the base of Stiles' neck, and his jaw brushes Stiles' cheek. "Are you scenting me?" Stiles asks amusedly.

"You smell like to much soap and laundry detergent. Not enough like pack." Mark complains. Stiles rolls his eyes

"Bet you slept in a puppy pile with Derek last night too." Stiles jokes and Mark growls a little in annoyance. "OH, MY GOD! You cuddled all night with broody McSourwolf. How was that?"

"He makes a good pillow. Best nights sleep I've had since..... since Zach." Mark says and Stiles winces just a bit patting Mark on the head.

"You need to shave I'm getting stubble burn on my cheek," Stiles grumbles. "It's a good look on you," Mark says finally breaking away satisfied with his brothers' scent.

Stiles swats him in the chest. Scott comes in the front door his nostrils flaring as he smells something.

"Mark, why do you smell different? Kind of like Derek does but different." Scott says walking around Mark sniffing like a blood hound.

"Quit with the bloodhound routine their lassie," Mark says grabbing Scott by the arm to stop his circling. He flashes his eyes at Scott and Scott frowns. "You were bit too?" Scott asks

"That's right little brother, and that makes us a pack now." Mark grabs Scott and pulls him and Stiles both into a hug. Scott lets out a content rumble and buries his face in the crook of Mark's neck.

"This is weird" Scott mumbles "I kept wondering why I kept wanting to touch everyone. My mom, Stiles, Allison, you, your dad."

"It's instinct," Derek says coming through the unlocked front door. "Scent marking people you want to protect to let others know they are off limits." Derek joins their impromptu group hug stroking the back of Scott and Stiles necks while pressing his forehead against Mark's. They all break apart with Scott looking embarrassed.

"It's good that I feel really happy now right? Like I'm glad to have gotten that out of my system." Scott asks.

"Yes it's a good thing, helps keep your wolf calm," Derek replies.

"Any sign of the alpha?" Mark asks.

"Just this," Derek says pulling Mark's bloody knife from his jacket wrapped in a cloth. "I found a lighter and burnt wolfsbane powder too so looks like out Alpha cured himself."

"Damn it," Mark grumbles

"You stabbed the alpha?" Scott asked.

"He was on top of me trying to eat me, Scotty." Mark counters. "It was strange though the way the Alpha looked at me, it's like it recognized me."

"You think the Alpha is some one we know?" Derek asks

"Possibly I could have imagined it adrenalin and all that."

"That would narrow our list of suspects down" Derek grumbled.

"For now we should work on trying to teach Scott control," Mark said.

Scott swallowed nervously as Mark and Derek turned towards him.  
\----

Mark came out of the hardware store blushing from the tips of his ears down to the collar of his shirt. He dumped two large bags in the trunk and climbed in the driver's seat. He let his head fall forward against the steering wheel face still burning with embarrassment. "What happened?" Stiles asked.

"Mr. Abernathy asked me if I was building a sex dungeon," Mark whined.

"Oh God!" Stiles said bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What did you expect buying strong chains and leather straps?" Derek teased. Mark growled at him pulling away from the hardware store.

"I hate all of you," Mark grumbled.  
\---

Scott thrashed against the chains letting out a snarl as Derek pelted him with a paintball gun.

"You have to learn to keep a grip on your humanity." Derek sighed as Scott took several deep breaths calming down.

"I am trying" Scott whined they had been at this for hours.

"I've got an idea hold up Derek." Mark pulled the chains free from Scott's body.

"Try using a mantra something you can repeat to keep you calm. Now if you shift and lose control you might try and hurt some one or worse kill somebody. Me I repeat song lyrics over and over. You can also try to think of an anchor, a person a place a memory something that always helps you stay calm alright?" Mark says rubbing the bruises on Scott's arms from the chains even though they were rapidly fading.

"Ok, yea I will try that," Scott says.

"No chains I'm upping the ante If you loose it, you could try and kill us or Stiles, and Stiles is still fragile."

Mark shot Scott straight in the groin. Scott yelps in pain as he and Derek repeatedly pelt him staining his white shirt with pink paint balls. Scott thinks of Stiles how his best friend is always there for him how he'd always watch out for him. Scott felt himself pulling the wolf back despite the annoyance of the rapid fire paint ball pelting he was taking. He raised his hand out showing blunt human nails, and his eyes were their normal brown. Mark shot Scott in the kneecap cheekily, and Scott glared but didn't shift.

"By George, I think he's got it!" Mark says. "He pulls Scott to the side and leans in to whisper in his ear. "What was it you did?" He asks quietly.

"I just thought about Stiles, and how he's always there for me and I was able to pull it back," Scott says blushing a bit. Mark smiles and kisses Scott on the forehead. "Congrats Scott you found your Anchor."

"What's your Anchor?" Scott asks curiously.

"Zach, more specifically the way he held me when we slept together. I never felt safer, more content, that's always what I think of to keep calm" Mark says with a shrug Derek shoots him a sympathetic look.

\---Flashback---

Zach growled digging his blunt human fingernails into Mark's shoulders as Mark thrust into him. Mark panted drawing Zach closer until their chests were pressed flush against each other.

"Mark I'm close..." Zach groaned.

"Come for me Zach let it go," Mark said biting down on Zach's shoulder hard. Zach screamed out his release, and Mark followed him over the edge. Mark slid gently out of Zach and lay his head against the werewolf's chest panting hard. "That was amazing." Mark says causing Zach to chuckle "I should let you top more often." Zach said sleepily tracing the pattern of the Triskelion tattoo on Mark's back it matched his own. Mark jumped up drawing a protesting growl from the wolf.

"Down boy! Unless you want dry cum in your ass and all over your chest in the morning." Mark said taking a wet washcloth from his bathroom and cleaning his boyfriend up. He chucked the cloth in the hamper and snuggled into Zach.

"Mine" Zach rumbled rolling over and wrapped his strong arms around Mark.

"Yours," Mark said drifting off to sleep.

\---End Flashback---

Mark shook his head clearing the memory. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it leaning back against a tree. The smoke tickled his more sensitive nostrils, and the flavor was far more potent Mark enjoyed the experience ten fold now that he was a wolf. Mark let out a pleased grumble as he let out a plume of smoke. His phone started ringing he smiled when he saw Danny's name and hit the accept button.

"Hey handsome how's it going?" Mark asks.

"It's going great actually, what are you up too?"

"Playing paintball with some friends." Mark raised his gun and shot Stiles right in the left ass cheek. Stiles yelped and spun glaring at him.

Stiles grabbed Derek's paintball gun and aimed at Mark. Mark nonchalantly held down the trigger spraying Stiles repeated causing him to run for cover. "Sounds more like you are using Stiles for target practice," Danny said with a chuckle.

"Figured it was his turn I'd already picked on Scott," Mark said sending a volley of paintballs at Stiles when Stiles popped out and caught Mark in the shin.

"Well, you sound busy I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight?" Danny asked

"Sounds great just let me know the details. Talk to you later Danny."

Mark ended the call and tossed his paint ball gun to Derek who raised a brow. He grabbed two more tossing one to Scott and then shooting Scott in the knee running off into the trees.

"Derek's on my team!" Mark shouted as Stiles shot Derek in the chest. Derek slipped behind a tree hitting Scott in the hip. The forest was filled with laughter as they dashed about for the next few hours relentlessly pelting each other with paint balls. They collapsed exhausted onto the ground next to Mark's car. Mark tossed each of them a bottle of water from the cooler in his trunk and flopped down next to them. Stiles lifted up his shirt showing a torso littered with welts and bruises.

"You guys suck you have super werewolf healing. These hurt you know." He whined.

Derek grabbed Stiles wrist drawing the pain away, and Stiles slumped against him with a happy sigh. "You can take people's pain that's awesome," Stiles mutters enjoying his Derek shaped pillow and being a bit surprised the grumpy wolf didn't shove him off.

"Better?" Derek asks.

"Much," Stiles mutters.

Scott's stomach gives a loud growl. Mark laughs pulling off his ruined shirt and tossing a clean one to each of them. "Let's go get some food."  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and some pack bonding don't worry there will be mortal peril and excitement soon.


	8. The Alpha Identified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump here jumping to the point were they establish that the Alpha is killing off people who were possibly involved inbthe Hale fire.

Derek stepped out of his Camaro and went to meet Mark. Mark had decided to search his and Zach's former apartment. Apparently, he had found something intriguing. Derek walked in the open front door and frowned the apartment was clean? Like some one had been living there but that made no sense no one had been living there for six years.

"Some one has been here," Derek said.

"Exactly!" Mark replied emerging from the bedroom. "Recently too if the half eaten sandwich on the table is anything to go by." Mark scratched the back of his neck in thought.

"So this confirms that our alpha is a Hale. No one else could have gotten Zach's key, I put it in a safe deposit box and allowed any of the Hale's access to it if they wanted any of Zach's stuff. At the time I still thought you, Peter and Laura were the only survivors. Now I'm not so sure." Mark said.

"How could anyone else have escaped though?" Derek asked.

"Well, Peter made it out maybe he wasn't the only one? Or maybe Peter is the alpha."

"Peter is still paralyzed, Mark," Derek says.

"He appears paralyzed, he always was a great actor," Mark says.

"I don't think it's Peter, besides why would Peter kill Laura?" Derek asks

"If he woke up from his coma he may have been out of his mind killed her by mistake? The alpha spark would have accelerated his healing abilities." Mark muses.

"Well we can't ask Peter." Derek deadpans.

"Actually I think we can," Mark says pulling a heavy tome from a hidden safe under the floor.

"After Zach died I locked this in here its a book of werewolf lore." Mark flips it open to a page and gestures to Derek to read it.

Derek quirks a brow and reads aloud. "It is possible for several werewolves working together to drain a pack members pain to heal severe injuries. How ever the amount of pain required to be drawn could be fatal if not managed carefully." Derek rubbed his chin "Sounds dangerous." Derek says.

"But Peter would be the only one who knows who the alpha is he could tell us if any one else made it out," Mark says.

"This is still going on the assumption that Peter isn't the Alpha," Derek says.

"Either way we will find out what we need," Mark says.

"Alright let's go visit Peter," Derek says with a sigh.

\----

"So how does this work?" Scott asks. Stiles stands in the corner looking very worried.

"You can drain peoples pain and take it into your own body, if you take too much it can be lethal but several wolves working together can eventually draw enough from another wolf that it will accelerate their healing," Derek explains.

"Did any one miss the part where this could kill all three of you?" Stiles asks.

"It's risky but we are running out of options we need to find the alpha before the Argents do. This killing has to stop." Mark says.

"Alright, lets do it," Scott says.

Stiles stands by to monitor them and the three place a hand some were on Peter. Derek takes one hand, Mark another and Scott grips Peter's wrist. Their veins turn black and they collectively wince as they drain the immense pain from the Elder wolf. Slowly the burns on Peter's body begin to heal Mark feels his vision go dark a bit before he notices Peter is gripping his hand back as he draws pain back from him and Derek after an hour of agonizing pain, Peter blinks his body fully healed and stands on shaking legs.

"Mark? Derek? What's going on how is this possible." Peter stutters clearing the fog from hiss mind. "How long has it been?" Peter asks swallowing around a lump in his throat.

"You've been in a disassociated state for six years Peter," Derek says.

"Six years! My God." Peter says leaning heavily on his nephew.

"Mark, how are you a wolf? Did Laura bite you" Peter asked

"No, but an alpha did and the alpha was a Hale Laura is dead and who ever it is. Is killing off people who had anything to do with the fire." Mark says.

"Peter, did anyone else make it out?" Derek asked.

"Yes I got Zach out he was badly burned but I told him to run to get help then I lost consciousness," Peter said looking at Mark confused. "Why isn't Zach with you weren't you due to marry?" Peter says

"He's alive? How? Peter, I thought he was dead!" Mark shouted.

"No he made it out I saw him run," Peter says.

"He's the alpha he must be," Derek says.

Mark goes pale flopping in a chair and cradling his face in his hands. "Why would Zach pretend to be dead? Why kill Laura? It doesn't make sense!" Mark said exasperatedly he glared at Peter. "Show me your eyes." He said with a low growl.

Peter rolled his eyes before letting them flash a supernatural blue.

"So you've all finally figured it out." A voice said stepping into the room. There he was Zach Hale very much alive with his eyes blazing red. Mark jumped up and shoved Stiles behind him. He was so conflicted he wanted to throw himself at Zach and hold him, he wanted to attack him for turning him. He had so many questions.

"I suppose I should tell my story before you all try and kill me," Zach said. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "After the fire I ran I just kept running as deep as could into the forest. I went feral from grief from pain the wolf completely took over. Then Laura showed up she had leads on what really caused the fire she wanted to know the truth. I attacked her she knew who I was she wouldn't fight back. I had no idea I had just murdered my own sister until the alpha power kicked in and I saw what I had done. I was terrified and alone so when Scott showed up I bit him. Then I found out what Laura knew and I started searching for the truth. It was a coincidence that I stumbled upon you that night Mark the alpha is strong wild hard to control. I didn't know who you were until I had bitten you, then you stabbed me that hurt by the way." Zach says winking at his former fiancee. "I went on a vendetta I finally figured out how to control myself. I know who caused the fire now it wasn't an accident it was murder. Kate Argent set that fire, Derek, she murdered our family nice work on dating that one Der." Derek recoiled like he'd been slapped in the face.

"I can't believe you're alive." Mark touched Zach's shoulder and the alpha pulled him into a tight hug.

"This has to stop Zach the killing," Mark says. "My dad can link Kate to the murders you have to stop you aren't a murderer this isn't you," Mark says Zach pull him tighter and takes a deep breath.

"I can't let her live Mark, I can't," Zach says.

"Then we kill her," Peter says.

"Then have Chris Argent and every hunter in the state hunting us great plan!" Derek deadpans.

"We will think of something," Mark says

They were all startled by the sound of breaking glass and the room filled with smoke. Wolfsbane gas.

"Hunters!" Derek shouted Mark shoved Stiles out of the room.

"Stiles run go to Chris Argent tell him what Kate did!" Mark shouted just before he hit the floor. Stiles ran and ran like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys didn't expect that plot twist did you! Muahahaha


	9. Stargazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://i.imgur.com/3Xfw4Dn) So I got to thinking what Mark looked like and every time Brian J Smith popped in my head I don't know why but its a mental image that pleases me.
> 
> Also the title of this chater makes no sense I know but it was what was playing on the radio so and I had writer's block

Mark woke with an annoyed groan. He saw Peter, Scott and Derek were still unconscious, Zach was staring at him with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into all this Mark. " he said pulling experimentally at his electrified bonds.

"I knew what I was getting into when I started dating a werewolf." Mark looked around the hunters were nowhere to be seen. Mark chuckled a bit. "You feeling a little Deja Vu Zach?" He said with a wink.

Zach blushed "Last time I was tied up in this basement was a way more fun experience." Zach said with a chuckle.

"Yea that little foray into bondage is a permanent addition to my spank bank." Mark said laughing "So any brilliant escape plans their Alpha?" Mark teased.

"You aren't making it easy for me to think by reminding me of the time you tied me up and fucked me you know," Zach grumbled.

"That was way more than I needed to hear." Derek moaned waking up. Followed shortly by Peter.

"You know I usually like to be wined and dined and have established safe words before being tied up," Peter said.

"Are you guys seriously making bondage jokes with our lives in mortal peril!" Scott said panicked.

"Scotty! Hey, look at me!" Mark said and Scott to look at the man who had been like his older brother. "I've gotten out of way worse situations than this. Just relax and let me do the talking until I either figure out how to get us out or we are rescued. Alright?" Mark's tone was a mix of authoritative and reassuring.

"Yeah ok," Scott says nodding

The four wolves heard the telltale click click of boots on the concrete floor only one pair of footsteps that Mark could hear. Kate entered the room looking at them like a predator does its prey.

"Good you are all awake." She looks them all over. "Derek you grew up hot," Kate says trailing a finger down his chest as Derek fights the urge to vomit. She steps over to Zach. "So you are the alpha who has been killing people I will enjoy taking you out." She smirks cruelly. Kate simply makes a tutting sound at Peter before pausing in front of Mark.

"Well if it isn't Zach's loud-mouthed boyfriend. You turned out good too."

"Kate I see you still have no fashion sense. Seriously girl that top with those shoes? Paramilitary casual is so last season." Mark quipped earning him a punch in the gut which he took without so much as a wince.

"So sassy." She cooed. "I suppose the real question is who I should kill first." She said tapping her chin as if she was deep in thought. "The broody little brother? Or the sassy uncle, the gay and proud older brother? Or maybe his fiancee. It's so hard to choose."

"I'd kill me first; personally I've got a big mouth and am the most likely to rip your head off with your spine still attached out of spite," Mark said with a smirk. His comment earned him a high jolt of electricity. He grit his till his jaw ached feeling the searing pain but being trained to resist it

"My aren't you a tough one?" Kate said almost approvingly.

"That the best you got Kate? " Mark challenged she cranked the power up to a higher setting Mark let out an annoyed snarl and masked his pained cry with an angry growl. Despite his spasms in his muscles he kept goading the huntress. "Come on Kate surely a monster like you can do better!" Mark shouted, and she cranked the machine up to max this time Mark screamed in pain.

"You're the monster your kind; werewolves are a plague that needs to be eradicated." She said watching in pleasure as Mark screamed and squirmed.

"You're killing him!" Derek growled pulling at his chains.

"Oh, that would be too easy," Kate said cutting the power. Mark sagged in his chains and laughed like a crazy person.

"Please, Madame may I have some more," Mark said through clenched teeth. He had a plan here it was stupid, but it was working. Seeing him tortured was strengthening his bond to Derek, Scott Peter and Zach thus making their wolves more powerful if he could just keep goading Kate he might be able to get their wolves to break free electricity or no electricity.

'Where did you find this one Zach? I think he's lost it." Kate says.

"Come on Kate you better make me suffer because if I get free first, I will kill you, then your brother, his wife, and daughter then I will hunt down and kill your old man. I will exterminate your family like you did my mate's." Mark growled at her. Scott looked shocked, but he knew Mark must be playing for time he wasn't a murderer he wouldn't kill a whole family for revenge.

Kate turned a deadly glare at Mark. " Don't you dare threaten my family you son of a bitch," Kate said voice cold as ice. She pulled a pair of brass knuckles coated in powdered wolfsbane from her pocket and proceeded to beat Mark senseless for an hour. When Mark's body was broken and very slowly healing, and he was bleeding from his nose and from wounds all over his body she stopped. Mark raised his head and defiantly spat in Kate's face.

Kate pulled her gun and held it to Mark's temple.

"Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down." Chris said rushing into the room his gun leveled at Kate

"I did what I was told to do." Kate retorted

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at the sheriff's oldest son with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison said stepping into the room.

"Put the gun down. Before I put you down. Allison get back." Chris said his tone cold as ice.

"Alright, Chris you win," Kate said, but she spun around and fired her weapon shooting Zach in the chest.

"No!" Mark let out an ear splitting roar shattering his chains and throwing Chris across the room he grabbed Kate a hand on each side of her head and pulled with his full strength his rage was so great that he tore Kate's head clean off. Allison screamed in terror. As Mark dropped he head to the ground with a dull thud. Mark smashed the machine that had been used to torture them and gently pulled Zach free sinking to the ground and holding him in his arms.

"No, not again Zach I can't loose you again." Mark had tears streaming down his face as Zach coughed up black blood.

"It was always going to end this way..." Zach said weakly He grabbed Mark's hand and squeezed tightly. "Take care of Derek. Mark, he is the alpha now. I love you," Zach said as his eyes went from brilliant crimson to their natural color and his life slipped away. Zach let out a sorrowful howl and wept. He heard the click of the hammer of Chris' gun and glared at the hunter in defiance.

"Sang pour sang" Mark whispered.

"Blood for Blood," Chris said lowering his gun. He grabbed Allison and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly before leading her from the room.

Derek and Peter knelt next to Mark whispering goodbyes to Zach. Scott stood frozen in the corner unable to move Mark let out another broken mournful howl. Derek and Peter joining in shaking the foundations of the house and finally, Scott howled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I maybe skipped too much? I felt like if I didn't I'd get hugely bogged down and never get any were near this point. The next chapter will be another time hop to Mark, Derek and Peter finally building their pack. The plot will basically be all original from there so stay tuned. But poor Mark just can't catch a break can he? I'm not to happy with the way this turned out but my outline for the next 'Act' if you will I am really pleased with so stay tuned. As always let me know what you think. 
> 
> Final thought am I the only one who would have ripped Kate's head off in that situation that may have been a bit gruesome but she did just murder Mark's mate.


	10. No More Tears

\---One Month after Zach's Death----

 

Mark sat on the hood of his 'Cuda looking out over Beacon Hills. He lit a cigarette with shaking fingers and took a long drag. The town below always looked so peaceful from this vantage point lights twinkling in the darkness below. Mark just barely registered Peter's familiar foot steps

"I can remember when I showed Zach this place," Peter said sitting next to Mark and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Mark let his head fall against the older wolf's chest breathing in the comforting scent of pack. "I brought him here to get him drunk for the first time. I'd just discovered a new recipe for Wolfsbane whiskey. We had a blast laughing drinking and wrestling around. Talia was livid when she found us both drunkenly stumbling around up here. She drug us both back home, but we were both giggling in the back seat the whole time. By the time we got home, Talia wasn't angry anymore just exasperated. She never let me live it down, but she was happy I was there to protect him and that he'd done it with some one safe. We all have memories of this place Mark don't dwell on the painful ones." Peter said gently placing a kiss on Mark's forehead.

"It's all fucked up Peter; I lost him again. But this time I don't feel anything - I'm Just - numb." Mark said

"That's because this pain isn't new you have already faced it and begun to move on. You won't be sad forever Mark. I promise." Peter says.

"You know for a total creeper with more sass than anyone I've ever met you are pretty good at making me feel better," Mark said.

"I've had a lot of practice pup," Peter said.

"Not a pup," Mark grumbled.

"You've been a wolf for less than a few months, Mark, you are a puppy, or at least my puppy," Peter said ruffling Mark's hair. Mark growled at the older wolf bit let his pack mate comfort him.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks"

"Anytime Mark."

\----Two Months After Zach's Death----

"I still don't see the point of finding a house before growing the pack we are vulnerable enough as it is," Derek grumbled as Mark drove them to meet with a real estate agent.

"Derek you really suck at this whole pack thing little brother." Mark teased. "We need a place we can all feel safe, a good alpha should always have a place his pack can go. A place where they can feel at home and care for. What idiot wants to be in a pack that lives in a half burnt down house?"

Derek just sighed and rolled his eyes causing Mark to chuckle. "You look like your mom when you do that," Mark said.

"When I do what?" Derek asked raising a brow.

"When you sigh and roll your eyes like your annoyed, but you secretly agree."

"I forget how much time you spent around us," Derek says

"I picked up on a few things," Mark said winking

The real estate woman showed them a few homes before Mark found one that was perfect. It was a large two story home with a giant kitchen near to the preserve but far away from the old Hale house. Mark looked at Derek with his best puppy look. Derek glared Mark turned up the puppy eyes, and he sighed turning to the real estate agent.

"How much?" Derek asks.

\--Three months after Zach's death---

Mark's ears quirked he heard a quiet sob as he walked by Scott's he paused tilting his head and heard it again the sound was coming from Scott's room. Mark climbed in Scott's window Scott was sitting on the floor his arms wrapped around his knees sobbing softly.

"Scott?" Mark said gently Scott looked up his cheeks tear stained and his eyes red and puffy.

"Mark," Scott said his voice raw from crying.

Mark slid down next to Scott wand wrapped an arm around the younger wolf Scott buried his face in Mark's chest sobbing quietly. " What's wrong kiddo? " Mark asked.

"Allison broke up with me," Scott whined Mark rubbed his back soothingly

"Must not be as smart as you said she was if she's dumb enough to let a great guy like you go," Mark said kissing Scott on top of his head.

"She told me she loved me then just broke it off. Said I was a monster for letting you kill Kate."

"Oh, Scott there wasn't a power in this universe that would have stopped me from killing Kate. You aren't a monster Scott; Kate was a monster she killed innocent people, she took advantage of Derek and murdered my fiancee right in front of me." Mark pulled Scott as close as he could.

"I don't blame you for this so that you know," Scott said.

Mark smiled at Scott "I didn't think you did Kiddo."

"Mark?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"You are a good big brother."

"You aren't the worst little brother I could have adopted." Mark teased.

"Shut up," Scott grumbled, but there was a smile in his voice. "Mark?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Scotty."

\---

Mark tried to ease the butterflies in his stomach as he knocked on Danny's door he had told Danny everything that had happened werewolves and all. He had taken it surprisingly well and had offered Mark time to heal. Now that Mark felt he was in a much better place he hoped they could pick up where they left off. Danny answered the door in nothing but a towel his hair still wet from a shower. Mark let his eyes sweep across the hard planes if Danny's body and he had to resist the urge to lick a droplet of water running down his strong chest.

"Mark hi! You should have called!" Danny stuttered stepping aside and ushered him in. "Let me get dressed." Mark grabbed Danny and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Don't bother." Mark said, "I want you in the worse possible way Danny and I will never move on if I can't let myself be close to some one else."

"I thought you wanted to wait till I was legal to have sex?" Danny said as Mark nipped the sensitive flesh behind his ear.

"Do you want this Danny?" Mark asked pulling back and looking Danny in the eye.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Then help me learn to feel again," Mark said.

Danny led Mark up to his room and let his towel drop revealing his straining erection. He pushed Mark back on the bed and swiftly helped him strip. Mark growled low in his throat when their heated bodies pressed together. Thier hands explored each other memorizing every plane of hard muscle and soft skin. Danny took Mark into his mouth and sucked him hard and fast. Mark held on to the back of Danny's head for dear life as Danny eagerly devoured his cock.

"Danny I want you to fuck me." Mark half growled his eyes blazing gold. Danny shuddered and grabbed the lube from his nightstand. He pressed a finger into Mark finding him already open and ready.

"Some one was confident. " Danny teased.

"Danny please," Mark begged Danny shushed him and kissed him deeply as he slowly slid into Mark's waiting hole. Mark groaned wrapping his legs around Danny's waist, Danny bottomed out and gave Mark a moment to adjust. "I won't break, Danny I want to feel you for days please Danny."

Danny nodded and fucked Mark hard. He was forceful yet gentle and so very different from Zach. Sex with Zach had been primal. Sex with Danny felt more controlled more about what Mark needed from him. Not that sex with Zach hadn't been incredible it had. But Danny wasn't just fucking him he was breaking him apart layer by layer. Danny repeatedly slammed into Mark's prostate, and the wolf owed Danny new sheets because he felt the material shred from his claws. Mark felt his orgasm building rapidly his whole body shaking in pleasure. Danny wasn't sure why but he bit Mark hard enough to break the skin like he instinctively knew to do it. Mark howled out his climax sinking his own teeth into Danny's shoulder marking him as he felt Danny spill inside him. Danny looked at Mark confused.

"Why did we bite each other like that?" Danny panted noticing he wasn't bleeding their wounds were healed but would certainly scar. 

"We just mated." Mark rumbled pulling Danny flush against him "My wolf recognized you as a potential mate. You just instinctively knew what to do."

"What does this mean?" Danny asked.

"That if we mate again on a full moon, we will be bound to each other. I will be able to sense you at all times and know if you are in danger. You even as a human will be able to do the same. It's a commitment deeper than a marriage and very rare. It means we are meant for each other. "

"I thought Zach was your mate?" Danny asked confused.

"I was his mate when I was human I never got the chance for my wolf to accept him. My wolf chose you."

"This is a lot to take in," Danny said.

"I won't rush you the next full moon is weeks away you will have time to decide."

Danny nodded and settled against Mark's chest not bothered by the mess they'd made. "So sex with a werewolf is way better," Danny said smiling against Marks' chest.

"Tell me about it," Mark said grinning.

"Mine" Danny growled possessively sounding almost like a wolf.

"Yours Danny yours."

\----Jackson----

Jackson had waited three months for this for Derek to bite him the Alpha had finally agreed. He knocked nervously on the door of Derek's new house and was let in by Mark. Jackson nodded at Mark who led him into the living room where Derek was sitting in a large armchair Scott and Peter standing behind him.

"Jackson have a seat," Derek said.

Jackson sat on the large couch, and Mark took up a position next to Peter. They all eyed him, and Jackson squirmed a bit under their gaze.

"After conferring with the rest of the pack I have decided to grant your request for the bite," Derek said.

"There are some things you need to know first, however," Mark said. "The bite could kill you not everyone survives. By receiving the bite that would make you a beta, you would be pack equal in status to Scott you would have to answer to Derek your Alpha myself his second and Peter, the pack elder. Being pack is like being a family once the bonds of pack begin to form you will be able to feel us, some of our emotions, our distress or if we are in danger. Being pack means never having to be alone and always having some one to watch your back." Mark placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"If that isn't something you can accept, or not what you want. Then you aren't ready to become a wolf so tell me Jackson do you want this?"

Jackson kept his eyes locked with Marks "Yes." He replied, and there was no change in his heartbeat he was being honest. Mark smiled and patted Jackson's shoulder before nodding to Derek.

"Remove your shirt it's best to place the bite somewhere easy to conceal," Derek said. Jackson removed his shirt, and Mark rolled his eyes when he saw Scott's eyes roam over Jackson's torso. Derek shifted his face transforming, his fangs dropping down and his eyes blazing red. Peter and Mark each held one of Jackson's arms to keep him still as Derek bit into Jackson's side. Jackson winced and let out a pained yelp. Derek drew back and let his features return to normal.

"Now we wait," Derek said taking his seat and wiping Jackson's blood from his face. Mark carefully wrapped Jackson's wound and settled with him on the couch. Letting the younger man lean against him. The next morning Jackson woke up still laying against Mark he could hear the steady 'whump whump, whump whump' of Mark and Scott's heartbeats as they slept next to him. He felt a rush of emotions hit him like a tidal wave warmth and comfort, respect and what he could only describe as pack. Mark woke up, and his nostrils flared as he sniffed Jackson he let out a low happy sounding rumble and pulled Jackson into a hug. Nuzzling his jaw along Jackson's cheek and that should have been weird, but it felt right. Derek stepped into the room his eyes glowing red Jackson's eyes flashed gold in response.

"Welcome, brother," Derek said rubbing the back of Jackson's neck with his thumb Jackson felt the odd sensation of his wolf prancing about happily as his alpha acknowledged him. Jackson soon had Scott nuzzling against him too, and Derek smiled at his pack proud to see them welcoming their new brother so readily. Stiles came in with a giant box of donuts with two drink carriers laden with coffee perched precariously on top. Peter gently took the box from Stiles to avert an impending doom to their breakfast.

"Did I miss the puppy pile? Stiles asks flopping down next to Scott and burrowing under his arm.

"Do I really have to be in a pack with him?" Jackson whines and Mark let out what Jackson had to describe as the most threatening growl he'd ever heard.

"Ok, ok!" Jackson said patting Mark on the head. "You are grumpy in the morning" Jackson muttered.

"Be nice to Stiles or at least civil, or I will rip your throat out with my teeth," Mark said in a menacing tone which was somewhat countered by the fact he was still snuggling against Jackson.

"I will try my best," Jackson muttered.

"Good," Mark said reaching over and rubbing the back of his younger brothers neck. They drank coffee and devoured three dozen donuts as they watched tv, and if at some point Stiles wound up laying across their laps with his head on Jackson's thigh no one mentioned it, and no one mentioned how Jackson was rubbing his hand up and down Stiles' arm to scent mark him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple time hops here and Jackson is now part of the pack yay! Sorry for the bit of kinda Allison bashing? I just really don't like Scott and Allison as a couple I like Allison fine but I'd rather ship her with Lydia tbh. Let me know what you guys think and hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be Isaac joining the pack.


	11. Isaac

Mark sat on the edge of his father's desk as he let his father have an epic cheat day. The Sheriff was moaning almost obscenely as he devoured a bacon cheeseburger and curly fries. Mark laughed at his dad's antics as he sipped on his milkshake. The intercom buzzed and the Sheriff pressed the button. "What's up Tamara?" John asked wiping his hands on a napkin.

"Sheriff there is a young man here who wants to speak to you specifically," Tamara said

"Send him on back," John said shooing Mark off his desk and toward one of the spare chairs. Mark frowned but vacated his favorite childhood perch plopping down in a chair and putting his feet up on the short filing cabinet. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter," John said cheerfully.

The door opened and Isaac Lahey entered the room an angry looking bruise on his cheek. John frowned and he went into his papa bear mode. "What happened there, son?" John said gently rising from his desk and standing in front of Issac.

"My dad," Isaac said meekly.

"Your father did this?" The sheriff said gently but there was cold steel behind his tone.

"Yes," Isaac said voice a terrified whisper.

"Does this happen a lot son?" John said placing a gentle hand on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac just nodded. "Is hitting you all your father does?" The sheriff asked his voice still gentle and soothing.

"No, he locks me in a freezer in the basement sometimes," Isaac said meekly. Mark had to let his claws dig into his palm to suppress an angry growl. The sheriff let out a breath through his nose. "Do you feel safe at home Isaac?" John asks. "Not anymore," Isaac whispered. John nodded

"Would you be willing to sign an official statement going into detail everything you told me?" John asks. Isaac gives another meek nod.

John smiles at Isaac giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze "That is very brave of you son." John hits the intercom. "Parrish I need you to help a Vic with a witness statement," John says and Jordan appears in the door a moment later.

"Isaac this is Jordan he's gonna take your statement alright kiddo?" Isaac nods and follows Jordan to an interview room. Mark had managed to clean the blood from his hands and claws as they were talking and was back to normal.

"I always suspected Vincent was hitting his kids but I never had proof," John said sitting down and rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Camden alluded to me that it happened when we were in basic but I had no idea it was that bad," Mark said

"Now the poor kid will probably go into the system and there is no guarantee that will be any better."

"No." Mark said, "You can't let that happen, Dad." Mark says pleading "I could see it in his eyes that boy has been through enough he needs a loving family."

John sighed "Got anybody in mind?" John asks.

"Well, I do know of one loving family with a stable household with more love than they know what to do with. Not to mention a spare bedroom" Mark says.

 

John shoots a look at Mark. "No way."

"Come on dad who in this town could protect him better than us?" Mark said putting on his puppy dog look

"Don't give me that look Markus. " John warned.

"Dad come on he needs a good family!"

"No."

"But Daddy." Mark whines

"No."

"How many chances are you gonna get for Stiles to have his dream of being the big brother for once?" Mark asks. John glares "And how many families will take in a sixteen-year-old? How many are qualified to deal with an abuse victim?"

"Mark I'm barely ever home how can I possibly be there for him?" John asks and Mark knows he breaking his father's argument apart.

"I will be there every day I don't work I'm already really good at the big brother thing. Stiles and I will make him feel like family when you are at work. We can make this work dad what are his chances otherwise."

John lets out an exasperated sigh. "You should become a lawyer. If it comes down to it if he doesn't have any family to take him in then and only then will I make him the offer." John says.

Mark grins and kisses his father on the forehead.  
"Good call pops"

"Get out of my office," John mutters with faux annoyance.

Mark smiles and walks out of the office. He finds Isaac sitting alone staring at his shoes Parrish works fast. But he already knew Jordan was good at talking to people. Mark bought a couple cokes and a variety of snacks from the vending machine and plopped down next to Isaac.

"Hiya Isaac, you probably don't recognize me but I'm Mark I was friends with Cam," Mark says and Isaac looks up.

"You got taller," Isaac says. "I remember you, you used to bring me skittles every time you came by to hang out with Cam." He smiles at the memory. He hands Isaac a coke and a bag of chips. Isaac smiles and mutters a thank you as they sit quietly enjoying their snack.

"It was brave you know, to tell my dad what was happening," Mark says

"It was actually Jackson who gave me the courage to do it," Isaac says

"Jackson Whittemore?" Mark asks

"Yeah. He said something to the effect of 'Listen Lahey I know your dad is beating the crap out of you, but it's not my battle to fight. However, if you ever need someone as a witness I'm there'" Isaac actually did a pretty good Jackson impersonation. Mark sent a feeling of pride toward Jackson down the pack bond. He got an almost shy feeling back and that made Mark smile. Isaac is swept off to talk to a very kind but intimidating looking man from cps. Seriously the guy looked like a Viking and he was like seven feet tall but as Mark eavesdropped he could tell he was gentle and kind.

"Mark!" John shouted making Mark wince a bit.

"Yeah pops?" Mark said walking over to where Isaac and his father were both talking to the man from Child Protective Services.

"Isaac' s going to stay with us for a while, while mind taking him home son?" John asks trying to ignore the triumphant look on Mark's face.

"Sure thing papa bear. Let's roll Isaac." Mark said putting an arm around Isaac's shoulders and leading him to the 'Cuda.

They drove back to Casa de Stilinski in relative silence other than the rumble of the engine. Mark let Stiles know they were coming and a few minutes later they pulled into the driveway. Mark led Isaac inside where they were greeted by Stiles.

"Hey Mark, Hi Isaac."

Mark kissed Stiles on the forehead in greeting and Isaac just waved. "Hey Sty show Issac to his room for me would ya? I'm going to make us some coffee."

"Yeah sure follow me." Stiles led Isaac up the stairs to the end of the hall. "This will be your room you'll be sharing a bathroom with Mark if you need him the bathroom connects your rooms. I'm the first door on the right dads the third door and the second is where we keep the towels and stuff. I will let you borrow some clothes so you can get comfortable hang on." Stiles disappeared into his room as Isaac looks around the room it's decently large with a double bed an oak dresser with a mirror, desk in one corner and a blue reclining chair in the opposite corner. Stiles comes back and hands Isaac a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Thanks," Isaac says.

"No problem man. Feel free to take a shower or whatever Mark and I usually stay up playing games all night on fridays so you are welcome to join us."

"I'm not very good at video games," Isaac admits

"Mark will teach you he's pretty good at like everything," Stiles says with a smile then he wraps Isaac in a gentle hug. Isaac freezes for a second before hugging Stiles back. Stiles releases Isaac and pats him on the shoulder before heading down stairs.

\---

When John got home he found that the boys had ransacked the living room and constructed a fort out of pillows and couch cushions. John peeked inside and smiled. Isaac was in between Stiles and Mark both of which had a protective arm draped around the younger boy. John turned off the tv and helped himself to a slice of pizza before he headed off to bed.

\---

Isaac woke up confused, for a moment forgetting where he was. He was surprised to see that he was being cuddled protectively by the two Stilinski brothers. It was pretty nice though he felt safe in their pillow fort surrounded by their warmth. Mark shifted in his sleep burying his nose in the crook of Isaac's neck he almost sounded like he was rumbling in his sleep but it could just be him snoring. Stiles woke up first and yawned he raised a sleepy glance at Isaac.

"Good morning" he mumbled.

"Morning" Isaac said.

"Breakfast Stiles" Mark murmured.

"Yea, yea I know you giant snuggle monster." Stiles stretched and sat up "By the way unless he has to go to the bathroom you are probably trapped until he smells coffee he turns into a giant octopus who snuggles people to death in his sleep." Stiles said and Isaac shrugged.

"I'm pretty comfy so not complaining," Isaac says

"Good some people get a little overwhelmed by Mark's affection."

"It's nice," Isaac says

Stiles gives him a 'you have been warned' look and goes to start breakfast. Isaac is reminded of how Cam would hold him when he had a nightmare or when dad hit them. It made him smile. As Stiles predicted Mark woke up when the smell of coffee entered the room. He raised his head and scrubbed his palm over his face.

"Good morning," Isaac said.

"Morning Isaac, how'd you sleep?" Mark asked.

"Like a log," Isaac said.

"Good." Mark said yawning "Let's eat."

They had breakfast together, John came down to join them. He kissed Stiles on the top of the head ruffled Mark's hair and then did the same to Isaac which was odd but it was nice to have some fatherly affection.

This became kind of a ritual they would try to share at least one meal together a day John would give them some sort of small affectionate touch as a greeting. They would eat and talk. In the evenings Mark would help them do their homework and make dinner. Occasionally Scott joined them or Jackson, and sometimes Danny.

 

\---three months later---

One night Mark and Stiles went out to dinner at the Sheriff's demand so he could talk with Isaac. Isaac felt nervous had he done something wrong. Was the sheriff angry with him? Seemingly sensing his thoughts John put a gentle hand on Isaac's knee to keep it from bouncing.

"You aren't in trouble Isaac I just need to discuss something with you. Right now I'm registered as your legal guardian, but you have become a part of our family in the last several months. I don't want you to feel rushed into anything so you don't have to decide now, but since the judge ruled to remove all of your father's parental rights I'd like to give you the choice. Isaac if you would like I would be proud to adopt you and be the father you deserve."

Isaac felt his emotions go all over the place. He was being offered a permanent place in the Stilinski family. He couldn't make his mouth work so he just threw his arms around the Sheriff and hugged him tight crying happily into his chest as he nodded his head frantically. John patted his back gently as Isaac regained control of himself.

"Yes definitely yes." Isaac said, "Can I change my last name?" Isaac asked

"If you want to be Isaac Stilinski, that more than alright with me."

"I'd like that, Dad." And it suddenly felt right to let himself call the Sheriff dad.

"Me too, son." John looked up at the ceiling as if staring toward heaven. 'Claudia sweetheart I think I made you proud today' he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry about all the time hops but they are kinda needed at the moment! So Isaac is now officially a Stilinski yay! Next chapter will be Erica and Boyd being added to the pack and Isaac being offered the bite. Stay tuned!


	12. Growing the pack

Isaac watched in awe as Mark, Jackson, Scott, and Derek trained. Mark hit like a truck he was fast and nimble. He ducked or blocked all of Derek's blows with relative ease, his special forces training really showing. Jackson and Scott were pretty impressive to watch as well as Peter coached them they lacked the experience of Derek and Mark but made up for it in enthusiasm. Isaac just barely ducked when Derek went flying over his head to plow into the ground and roll back to his feet. Derek spat blood onto the ground and gave Mark an impressed look. Mark's chest heaved as he drew in deep breaths sweat rolling down his bare chest.

"That all you've got Alpha?" Mark antagonized.

Derek growled and dove back in. He and Mark exchanged a flurry of blows, but Derek's attacks were angry and reckless. Mark exploited that, Mark caught Derek by the throat and slammed him into the ground dropping a knee into his chest knocking the wind from him. He had Derek effectively pinned.

"Being an alpha, being faster, or stronger won't do you a damn bit of good against a man who knows how to exploit your weaknesses. Don't let your anger take hold in a fight." Mark said he shifted his weight and pulled Derek to his feet.

"I've never seen a beta as strong as you Mark. You match your alpha in strength." Peter said quirking a curious brow.

"I'm an Army Ranger they teach us well," Mark says dusting himself off and pulling Jackson off Scott since their training had turned into them giggling and puppy wrestling.

"It shouldn't be possible for a bitten wolf to be that strong so quickly." Derek says "That's something we should investigate, you are special Mark. That's enough for the day pups hit the showers."

Jackson and Scott nodded and dashed off toward the house wanting to clean off the sweat and grime. Mark opened a bottle of water pouring some over his head and shaking it off before downing the rest. Peter who had just been coaching headed back inside as well. Leaving Derek and Mark alone with Isaac. Who was almost vibrating with an unspoken question.

"Spit it out baby brother." Mark said, "You reek of curiosity and nervousness."

"I want the bite," Isaac said adamantly.

"No! Hell No!" Mark says Derek glares at him.

"Why?" Derek asks leaning against a tree and looking at Isaac appraisingly

"I don't want to feel helpless ever again," Isaac says at a near whisper.

Derek nods. "The bite could kill you."

"I know the risks I need this, I need to be pack to be a wolf," Isaac says

Derek's fangs elongate, and he takes a step towards Isaac. "Derek," Mark growls drawing Derek's crimson eyes to him. "If he doesn't survive. I will kill you." Derek represses a flinch the cold steel in Mark's tone was a genuine threat.

"It's ok, Mark," Isaac says lifting up his shirt. Derek sniffs him once before biting him just hard enough to do what was necessary. Isaac hisses in discomfort as Derek pulls away Mark's arms wrap around his waist holding him up. "I'm sleepy," Isaac mutters.

"It's ok. Go to sleep baby boy. You will feel better when you wake up." Mark whispers Isaac nods and closes his eyes as Mark scoops him up to carry him inside.

\---

Isaac wakes up to an onslaught to his senses. His head is pillowed against a strong chest, Mark's chest Isaac can tell by his scent. Mark smells like tobacco, coffee, spices and home. His strong heartbeat is relaxing its steady rhythm comforting. One of Mark's hands affectionately strokes his hair while the other his back. Isaac pretends to still be asleep enjoying his current pillow. He feels the vibration from Mark's chest when he chuckles.

"I know you're awake you, adorable little puppy." Mark teases. Isaac lets out a grumpy growl and nuzzles his brother's chest. "How do you feel baby boy?" Mark asks

"Amazing," Isaac answers simply.

"Good. Ready for some more company or do you need some more time to adjust to your new senses."

"Tell Derek to come in I can hear him pacing outside the door like a worried parent," Isaac grumbles.

The door opens, and Derek steps through his nostrils flare as he takes in Isaac's scent. Derek walks over to the bed laying next to Isaac he wraps one arm around Isaac's waist and grips the back of Isaacs' neck with the other. Isaac leans into his alphas touch.

"How ya feeling pup?" Derek asks softly.

"Great. Ummm- could you tell the others to get in here? I feel kinda antsy without them here." Isaac says Derek smiles and kisses Isaac on the forehead. "Sure thing pup," Derek says fondly. Derek shoots off a quick text, and a second later the large bed is full. Stiles works his way in between Mark and Issac snuggling close to Isaac. Jackson maneuvers where his head is resting on Derek's stomach with both his arms wrapped around the alpha. Danny takes Mark's opposite side and pillows his head on his chest right next to Isaac's. Scott slides in behind Danny wrapping his arms around his waist.

Peter stands at the foot of the bed looking far too amused. "Get in here Peter," Isaac grumbles. "I refuse to take part in a puppy pile thank you." Peter snarks. But Derek can smell the longing rolling off his uncle. "Peter come here," Derek says firmly with a little of his alpha tone. Peter rolls his eyes and slides in the bed curling around Jackson and ruffling his hair affectionately. Peter tucks Jackson's head under his chin using Derek's chest as a pillow. Peter's wolf is yipping in happiness at being accepted by his pack.

"This is the best sleeping arrangement ever," Stiles mutters sleepily.

"Can we sleep in a puppy pile like forever now," Isaac asks.

Derek rolls his eyes and sighs, but it's a sigh of fond exasperation. "If it helps sure," Derek confirms. Soon they all drift off into a peaceful sleep.

\---

A few days later Derek added another two wolves to their pack. The stoic and quiet Boyd, he was the perfect beta, observant, strong, fast and protective. Then there was Erica the once meek young woman had become a total firecracker. No longer worried by her epilepsy. She added an interesting dynamic to the pack as the only female wolf. She got along well with Isaac and Boyd but frequently butted heads with Jackson and Scott. Mark had already broken up a few fights between them. She clearly had a massive crush on both Boyd and Stiles, and Boyd clearly reciprocated. Stiles being Stiles was of course utterly oblivious. Just like he was oblivious to the fact that both Jackson and Scott were clearly attracted to him. Mark saw a solution to some of the pack's problems so with a little help from Lydia he prepared to play matchmaker.

Stiles looked up from where he was helping Isaac with his homework and swallowed nervously when he saw the evil grins on Mark and Lydia's faces. 'I'm in deep trouble' Stiles thought as Lydia whispered something to Mark and he let out a deeply muhahahahaha sounding laugh.

It had been quiet for too long so of course, that's when Lydia discovered a body.


	13. New enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys I just could not decide on the next big bad! Also I was recently in a car wreck and assaulted so I've been healing but don't worry I'm just fine! Let me know what you think sorry if this is short I will make it up to you in the next chapter!

Mark knelt over the body of the young man Lydia had found in the woods. He examined the body he was free of any visible wounds except two small puncture marks on his left wrist.

"Well?" Derek asked.

Mark looked up at the alpha frowning "Cause of death is a broken neck. It's a clean break too almost military in precision. The victim is young sixteen or seventeen maybe? You recognize him, Lydia?"

Lydia shakes her head and Derek places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mark pulls on a pair of gloves and pulls the boys Id from his wallet. "Matthew Dahler, 16 years old." Mark rifles through Matt's wallet. "He goes to BHHS judging by the nice camera he's probably with the school's news paper or the photo club." Mark put the wallet back and stands to take in the scene. "Remorse," Mark says quietly.

 

Derek eyes his second "What do you mean? "

Mark frowns "look at how he was positioned, the jacket under his head like a pillow, camera laid across his chest like a warriors sword. His attacker knew him and judging by the wounds on his wrist the attacker was a vampire."

Derek scoffs "There's no such thing as vampires."

Mark pulls a leather bound journal from his pocket and hands it to Derek. "Tell that to your grandfather." Derek flips open the journal and skims until he finds the section.

High vampires are the rarest form of the species and are also the strongest. A high vampire is the only type who can survive direct sunlight also called day walkers or Vampire lords they no longer require human blood for survival. They have the ability of mind compulsion, incredible strength and speed though their abilities are weakened during the day. The only know ways to kill a High vampire are with a steak made of oak through the heart, the removal of the vampire's heart or by setting them ablaze. The vervain plant can allow one to resist a vampires compulsion if ingested regularly. Many of a High Vampires abilities are similar to that of an alpha werewolf during a full moon how ever they are faster than a wolf. High Vampires can turn humans by ensuring a human dies with their blood in his or her system. To complete the transformation, the victim must ingest human blood within twenty-four hours. Vampires are difficult to detect how ever they have a unique scent while it is difficult to describe is writing it is similar to a sneeze being caught in one's throat or if the vampire has gone long enough without feeding their smell will be similar to that of a rotting corpse. -Journal of Nathan Alexander Hale Keeper of the Hale Bestiary.

"Where did you get this Mark?"

"It was in a box of Zach's things I found when I cleared out our apartment it seems to be an abridged version of your families bestiary."

"So vampires are real then?" Lydia asks her voice quiet.

"Looks like it Lydia." Mark pauses focusing his hearing. "Derek do you hear that?" Derek furrows his brow and listens the faint sound of a heartbeat comes from Matt's body. "He's not dead?" Derek kneels and feels a faint pulse beneath his fingers, and then he can hear Matt's broken neck healing.

"We should get him to Deaton." Mark says gently lifting the young man "You get Lydia home I call you if he wakes."

"You think he's been turned?" Derek asks and Mark nods "Yes the only question is by whom and why. We need to find out."

"Can't anything be simple?" Derek grumbles as he leads Lydia back toward her car while Mark bolts through the woods toward the Animal clinic.


	14. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Deahler completes his transition

Mark lays Matt gently on Deaton's exam table and explains the situation to the druid. Deaton takes it all in stride in his usual all knowing manner that really annoys Mark. Deaton gives Matt a thorough examination before letting out a simple hum of curiosity.

"Use your words doc" Mark grumbles. Deaton turns to the werewolf quirking a brow. "I've read the lore but never actually witnessed a vampire go through the transition. I'm not sure how long he will remain unconscious." Deaton runs a hand over his smooth head and lets out a sigh. "Now all we can do is wait." Mark nods and pulls a chair over to the unconscious teen he touches Matt's hand and finds his skin very cold. Mark pulls a blanket and pillow out of Deaton's supply closet and covers the young man up sliding the pillow under his head. Deaton gives Mark a fond smile. "What?" Mark asks catching the doctor's gaze. "I'm not sure a blanket will help much," Deaton replies. Mark levels a glare at him "It's the big brother instincts taking over, he's cold, and it can't hurt." The vet raises a placating hand and returns to his other non-supernatural patients. The clinic is quiet other than the occasional noise of one of the animals in the vets care and the scratch of Deaton's pen against his clipboard. Almost three hours later Mark hears the increase in Matt's pulse indicating he is about to wake. "Doc he's waking up," Mark says standing up and giving the druid some space to work. Matt's eyes flutter open, and he looks around his surroundings in confusion. "Where am I?" Matt asks. "Among friends," Deaton says. "I'm doctor Deaton can you tell me the last thing you remember? " The druid asks in his calm voice.

"I was with a guy I met at the Jungle. We went for a walk and wound up making out in the woods. Next thing I know he looked me in the eye and told me not to be scared before he bit me." Matt shivers either from the cold or the memory. "He drank my blood like a vampire but from my wrist not my neck. Then we were kissing again, and he grabbed my head and then... nothing." Matt says sounding more panicked Mark squeezes his shoulder gently causing the young man to take a calming breath. "Why am I so hungry?" Matt asks. "You're in transition. You some how Ingested the vampire's blood, and it was in your system when he killed you." Deaton explains. "Holy fuck I'm dead! I'm turning into a vampire! No no no, this is a joke right some sick fucking joke!" Matt shouts jumping up from the table in a panic. Mark is in front of him in a flash hand on each of his shoulders "Matt you need to stay calm it isn't a joke this is real and as fucked up as it is we want to help you." Mark says keeping the startled teen from bolting. "So what? Are you a vampire too?" Matt asks sitting back down after letting out a shuddering breath. "No I'm a werewolf," Mark replies shaking his head. "Bullshit," Matt says. Mark quirks a brow and lets his features shift, his fangs elongating, his eyes glowing amber and claws extending. Matt's eyes widen in shock but not fear he touches Mark's face curiously as if making sure h isn't hallucinating. "Holy shit..." Matt breathes out. "I'm curious how'd the vampire's blood get in your system?" Mark asks

Matt looks down in embarrassment "I uh may have gotten a little frisky while we were making out I bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, must 'ave swallowed some of it." Matt scratches the back of his neck nervously. "So you said I'm in transition what's that mean exactly?" Matt asks

"You either consume human blood or die," Mark replies with a shrug. Matt winces "Not sure I like either option. I don't really want to start eating people." Mark gives a half smile "We could always rip off blood banks." Mark says with a shrug.

"Are there any perks to this whole vampire thing?" Matt asks, Mark chuckles. "Well according to what we know, super speed, super strength, heightened senses, heightened emotions, immortality, mind compulsion and your blood can heal other people of most injuries. The cons are, blood lust, heightened emotions, and the whole being dead-ish thing we aren't sure what kind of vampire turned you so we don't know if you can survive in the sun light."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Matt says "Are you the only werewolf in town?" Mark laughs "Nah there's a bunch of us round here somewhere."

"Well, at least I won't be the only freak." Matt says ruefully "So anybody wanna volunteer some blood?" Matt asks looking between Deaton and Mark.

"Will my blood work doc?" Mark asks

"Yes according to what I've researched," Deaton replies.

"Guess you can drink from me I heal fast, and I can handle you if you get carried away." Matt steps up next to Mark who bares his throat in invitation Matt's eyes lock on the werewolf's pulse point hearing the steady rhythm of his pulse. Ther is a slight snick sound as Matt's fangs appear and he bites into Marks neck and drinks greedily. Mark lets out a hiss and Matt lets out a moan as the blood rushes over his tongue and it's the best thing he's ever tasted. Mark lets him drink his fill his wolf healing producing blood far faster than the vampire can drain it after a length of time that would have killed a human Matt pulls away blood dripping from his chin. Mark wipes Matt's face with a towel and sits down feeling a bit dizzy. "Good thing I'm a wolf if you'd drained that much from a human you'd have killed them." Matt gives an apologetic frown and sits down on the exam table that is when Stiles shows up.

"DUDE!" Stiles exclaims "Vampires!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an A/N Matt will NOT be a villian in this story mtly reasoning will he explained next chapter.


	15. Scott and Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile but I'm back to this work. Any way there is smut in this chapter hope you enjoy!

Luckily for Matt, he was immune to sunlight. Mark kept a close eye on him for the next few days and Peter being the resourceful bastard he was managed to raid several local blood banks for Matt. "Can't have him feeding of Mark every day now can we?" He had said. Pretending he wasn't doing something nice for some one else. Derek had initially been suspicious of the vampire, but he fit well into the pack. He brought an interesting dynamic, and he was strong, fast and his compulsion had already proven useful. How ever the vampire that turned Matt hadn't resurfaced. He had either gone to ground or skipped town all attempts to find him had been futile so far.

As the pack searched for their rouge vampire something happened that changed Scott and Stiles relationship.

\---Stiles POV---

In hindsight, I had been a really dumb thing to do. Stiles knew better than to text and drive yet he did it anyway. Stiles missed the fact the light has turned red running right through it. He glanced up just in time to swerve and avoid clipping a minivan. Stiles jeep ran off the road and hit the curb at an awkward angle the Jeep rolled several times and smashed into a street light. Stiles raised his hands to his head his ears ringing, his vision swimming. Stiles' fingers were coated in blood Stiles felt himself rapidly slip into unconsciousness.

-Scott's POV-

Scott felt a snap pang in his chest. It felt wrong like a strong sensation of danger. Scott gasped and clutched his chest. "Stiles!" Scott shouted just before bolting off at full speed. Scott came upon a terrible scene.

Stiles Jeep was flipped up on its roof. Flames were rolling out of the hood the body was mangled, and the smell of gasoline filled the air. Scott had to react quickly he ran to the driver side and quickly ripped the mangled door off its hinges. Stiles blinked his eyes open looking panicked. Scott tore Stiles seat belt off and pulled him from the wreck quickly. Just as they were clearly the flames reached the fuel tank, and the Jeep exploded. Scott Shielded Stiles with his body.

"You OK Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Scott my everything hurts," Stiles says

"You'll be alright I can hear the sirens help is on the way," Scott says soothingly. Scott gently lays his hand on Stiles' chest and draws away his pain.

"Thank you, Scotty." Stiles managed before Stiles drifted back into unconsciousness.

\---Stiles Pov---

Stiles awoke and squinted his eyes against the bright light. He felt a firm yet gentle grip on his uninjured hand. Stiles turned his head and smiled Mark and Isaac sat by his bedside leaning against each other in their chairs sleeping soundly. Mark blinked awake.

"Hey kiddo how ya feeling?" Mark said causing Isaac to wake and quickly stand.

"A little sore but not too bad," Stiles replied.

Isaac gives Stiles a gentle hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I'll go get dad," Isaac said quickly making his way out of the room.

"How's the Jeep?" Stiles asks looking at Mark hopefully.

Mark gave Stiles a sympathetic look. "Sorry partner not even I could fix it."

"Damn it," Stiles whined.

"We will figure something out," Mark said squeezing Stiles hand gently. The sheriff rushed over and pulled Stiles into a gentle hug.

"Thank god you are alright," John says rubbing Stiles back.

"What's the damage?" Stiles asked as his father pulled back.

"A broken wrist, mild concussion, a couple cracked ribs and a lot of bruises," Mark replies

"How long was I out?"

"About nine hours? They had you sedated while they watched for brain swelling." John replied.

"Where is Scott?" As if summoned by his named Scott appeared at the door.

"Hey, Stiles how are you?"

"I'll live. Thanks to you." Stiles replied with a bright smile causing Scott to blush.

"It was nothing," Scott muttered

"Hey, guys can get a moment alone with Scott?" Stiles asked, and Mark quickly drug the Sheriff and Isaac from the room telling them they were going to get some air.

Stiles opens his arms, and Scott hugged him tightly. "Please don't do that again Stiles I wouldn't be able to handle losing you." Scott pleaded burying his face in Stiles' neck.

"I won't buddy I'm sorry."

"I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too bro," Stiles said. Scott pulled back and Gabe Stiles an intense look. "No I mean I LOVE you," Scott said with more emphasis.

Stiles blinked at him in surprise. "You, you what? You're just figuring this out now! I've been pining like a teenage -" Scott cut Stiles off with a kiss. Stiles responded immediately kissing Scott was nothing like Stiles imagined. He was gentle but firm and kissed with a vigor like he wanted to sear Stiles taste to his mouth and never forget it. They kissed until Stiles pulled back gasping for air.

"Please tell me that wasn't a one-time thing," Stiles said staring at Scott with a look of pure wanton desire.

"It wasn't," Scott said grinning at Stiles and pulling him into another kiss.

Outside the door, John handed Melissa a twenty dollar bill.  
\----

Stiles was released the next day happy to be home. Jackson in a surprising show of niceness brought Stiles the school work he'd missed and offered to drive him and Isaac to school in the morning. Mumbling something about it being on his way which was technically true if he was going the long way.

\---

Stiles moaned as Scott trailed little bites down his neck. "Jesus Scott." Stiles gasped his cock was throbbing in his sweats and Stiles was glad they had the house to themselves. "Feel good babe?" Scott asked. "Yes," Stiles hissed as Scott's impossibly warm hand slid under his shirt to rub his chest. Scott was careful of Stiles cracked ribs and broken wrist as he hovered over him. Scott slid Stiles shirt off exposing his lean torso. Stiles blushed hiding his face in Scott's neck. "I know I'm not much to look at," Stiles whispered suddenly insecure. Scott pulled back and looked at Stiles intensely his eyes drinking in Stiles body hungrily. "You are beautiful Stiles," Scott said lowering his head and kissing Stiles nipple causing Stiles hips to buck and a wanton moan to escape his lips. "Your cute nipples." Scott kissed Stiles neck again. "Your long gorgeous neck." Stiles was blushing from the tips of his hears to his collar bones. Scott kissed Stiles belly. "Your sexy flat stomach you're perfect to me." Stiles felt his heart swell and tears prick the corners of his eyes; he pulled Scott into a deep kiss. Scott pulled back a big goofy smile on his face. "I love you, Stiles, just the way you are." Stiles grinned and wrapped his good arm around Scott pulling him close. "You are such a sap." Stiles teased Scott growled playfully and rolled his hips dragging their erections together. Stiles moaned, and his nails dug into Scott's shoulder. "Don't be a jerk," Scott said fondly. Scott resumed his exploration off Stiles' torso with his mouth.

Stiles was reduced to a writhing and moaning mess below him; his cock was so hard it hurt he'd never needed to cum so bad in his life. "Scott please -- Scott" Stiles moaned. Scott rumbled in his chest and turned a pair of glowing amber eyes on Stiles. "What do you need Stiles." Stiles whimpered Scott's voice was growly and thick with lust. "I want you, Scott, anyway I can have you." Scott smiled his eyes still glowing as he quickly pulled Stiles sweats and boxers off. Stiles cock smacked against his belly wetly, Scott leaned in and inhaled the full force scent of Stiles arousal. Scott let out a pleased rumble his wolf was happy he'd gotten his mate so aroused. Scott licked a stripe along the length of Stiles thick uncut cock. Stiles gasped and whined. "So big, so hard for me Stiles," Scott said as his peppered kisses along the length. Scott finally took Stiles into his mouth slowly devouring him. Stiles fingers grasped Scott's hair and whimpered. "Not gonna last Scotty." Scott hummed and bobbed his head. Taking Stiles down his throat. Stiles groaned and tried to buck his hips, but Scott's strong hands pinned his hips as Scott slowly sucked him from base to tip swallowing around his cock at the base and swirling his tongue around the head on the upstroke. Stiles was so close he just needed a little more. "Scooooott!" Scott seemed to read Stiles' mind and gently eased a finger into Stiles hole brushing his prostate. Stiles whole body went rigid his back arching as he shot spurt after spurt of cum down Scott's throat. Scott swallowed greedily moaning and growling. He pulled off Stiles cock with a Lewd pop and kissed him deeply.

"Jesus Christ Scott." Stiles panted the deep breathing kinda hurting his ribs, but he didn't really care he felt amazing. "Was that OK?" Scott asked almost suddenly shy. "Was that OK? Scott that was fucking amazing I think k you melted my brain." Scott smirked and cuddled against Stiles uninjured side. Stiles felt Scott's hardness against his thigh. "Want me to?" Stiles made a gauge gesture with his good hand Scott chuckled. "Oh I'm not done with you yet Stiles," Scott growled Stiles swallowed. "Gimme five?" Stiles asked.

"Deal," Scott said pulling Stiles close and laying his head on his chest. "I love you, Scotty." Scott smiled "Love you too Stiles."

Scott latched onto Stiles' neck again kissing nipping along as he lazily rolled his hips against Stiles' thigh. "It's gonna take more than that to get me going again, baby," Scott smirked and brought his lips to Stiles' ear.

"Oh, really Stiles?" Scott said his voice thick with lust it made Stiles shiver. "You know what I'm going to do to you, Stiles?" Scott growled. Stiles gulped and shook his head. "First I'm going to open you up with my fingers. Get you nice and ready for my cock then I'm going to lube you up and slide into you." Stiles cock began to swell as Scott whispered filth into his ear. "Then I'm going to make love to you Stiles I will make you mine," Scott growled the mine and Stiles cock was now fully erect. Scott climbed over Stiles and gave him a smug grin. "Cheater" Stiles muttered. Scot grinned and grabbed the lube from under Stiles pillow. Stiles swallowed nervously. "We don't have to do this if you aren't ready Stiles," Scott said rubbing his thumb across Stiles' cheek soothingly

"No I want to but umm." Stiles gestured to Scott's crotch where his cock was bulging obscenely in his pants."You are kinda huge." Scott blushed and pulled his sweats off his big dick jutting proudly between his thighs. "We will take it slow I promise. If it starts to hurt just tell me and I'll take your pain."

Stiles nodded, and Scott kissed him gently. Before he lubed up a finger and slid it in slowly. Stiles gasped but forced himself to relax. Scott quickly found Stiles prostate and kept gentle pressure on it as he added more fingers. By the time Scott had four fingers in him, Stiles was begging for Scott's cock. "Scott please I need you inside me please Scott." Scott silenced Stiles with a kiss as he quickly lubed his length and Stiles hole. He slid in slowly easily breaching Stiles well-prepared hole. Stiles expected pain, but all he got was a slight burn and an incredibly full feeling. Stiles nodded urging Scott to continue Scott slid the rest of the way in and gasped Stiles was so tight and perfect around him. "God Stiles you feel so good I'm not gonna last." Scott panted "Neither am I move Scott!" Scott didn't need to be told twice as he finally fucked Stiles. Scott used long languorous thrusts driving Stiles mad with pleasure. "Harder Scott I won't break," Scott growled his eyes were glowing gold and his fangs dropping. Scott picked up the pace hammering into Stiles. "Yes fuck me, Scott!" Stiles shouted. Scott obliged hammering Stiles prostate Scott bent down and kissed Stiles with a mouth full of fangs. Stiles moaned into Scott's mouth and came with a shout his cock completely untouched. Scott let out a roar that the entire neighborhood probably heard and filled Stiles with cum. Scott collapsed next to Stiles panting heavily.

"That was awesome." Stiles said pulling Scott close "Yea it was," Scott said grinning. "We should shower," Stiles said. "Nap first?" Stiles chuckled yea nap first.


	16. Characters and Such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't so much a chapter as me wanting to update something. I mentioned Mark had some tattoo's so I went and found some images to add for those.

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/35953471300/in/dateposted-public/)

(Mark Stilinski)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/38347896451/in/dateposted-public/)

(Zachary Hale)


	17. Stiles and Jackson

True to his word Jackson showed up to give Stiles and Isaac a ride to school. Isaac climbed in the back seat with Stiles taking the front seat with Jackson. "Thanks for the ride Jackson," Stiles said shooting the werewolf a smile. "Don't mention it, Stiles," Jackson replied. Putting his Porsche in gear and speeding away.

Stiles let out a grunt of pain when the Porsche hit a bump in the road. Jackson reached over and took Stiles hand drawing his pain away. "Thanks," Stiles muttered as the pain in his abused ribs subsided. Jackson simply squeezed Stiles hand in response they spent the rest of the ride with their fingers laced together.

When they arrived at school Scott was waiting Stiles smiled and pulled Scott into a kiss. Though it wasn't noticed by Scott Isaac heard Jackson let out a jealous growl.

When lunch rolled around Jackson caught Stiles. "Hey Stiles I'm going out for lunch wanna join me?" Jackson asked Stiles shot Jackson a surprised look. "Is this the part where you drive me out to the woods and kill me?" Stiles joked. Jackson growled and rolled his eyes. "Tell me Stilinski how many times since I've been turned have I bothered you or your sidekick?" Stiles opened his mouth to say something snarky, but then he realized something. "None. You've been pretty pleasant." Stiles admitted

"I'm not the same guy Stiles now can we go eat or what?' Jackson said impatiently

"Alright let's go."

\---

It became routine over the next couple weeks for Jackson and Stiles to have lunch. The more time Stiles spent with Jackson, the more he liked him. He was actually not terrible company, he was fun to trade snark with, surprisingly charming and had more common interests with Stiles than he'd like to admit. Stiles was kinda in love with him which didn't make sense to him because he loved Scott. It all came to a head on a Tuesday evening Jackson on a whim kissed Stiles when they'd returned from one of their lunches. Stiles had been surprised and kissed him back. As soon as Jackson pulled away, he was tackled by a snarling Scott.

"Stay away from my mate!" Scott roared the two proceeded to fight wolfed out in the middle of the afternoon in the parking lot.

"Guys stop this please!" Stiles begged.

But they ignored him tossing each other around smashing into cars, at this rate some one would see them luckily that's when Derek showed up.

"Enough!" Derek roared Jackson and Scott shifted back and submitted to their alpha. "All three of you pack den now!"

\---

Derek was clearly not happy with any of them judging by the way his normal scowl had been amplified by a factor of ten.

"Scott, why did you attack Jackson?" Derek asked.

"He was kissing Stiles!" Scott whined

"So what?" Derek said

"Stiles is mine" Scott growled

"I'm not your property Scott," Stiles interjected

"He how ever is your mate and boyfriend Stiles why were you kissing Jackson?" Derek asked.

"Because I feel just as strongly for Jackson as I do for Scott!" Stiles admitted

Derek's eyebrows shot up. "That's rare.."

"What is?" Jackson asked

"Scott and Stiles are already mated, but Stiles still has feelings for you, that means he has chosen you both as mates," Derek says with a shrug.

"What!" Jackson and Scott shout in unison

"Meaning you two need to get along because if you force Stiles to choose between you, it could cause him serious harm, even death," Derek said

"But I'm human why would it hurt me," Stiles asked.

"Because you aren't entirely human Stiles," Mark said seeming to appear out of nowhere

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked

"You are like mom, Talia Hale told me after I found out about werewolves. You and mom are what are called sparks. You have a powerful magic inside you that has yet to be ignited. That's why you were drawn to two werewolves it's common for sparks to seek out supernatural mates." Mark explained

"Why are you just now telling me this?" Stiles shouted

"I wasn't sure until you survived that car crash. That crash should have killed you, but you survived your spark called out to Scott and partially shielded you from harm. Ever since Scott mated with you, I can smell it beneath your skin." Mark said

"I need a minute to process all this," Stiles said bolting up the stairs and barricading himself in Mark's room.

"In the meantime, you and Scott should smooth things out," Mark said slinking off toward the garage where he was working on a secret project with Peter.


	18. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but got you something at least ;)

"Sounded like a soap opera in there," Peter said from beneath the hood of the  67 Chevy Impala they'd been working on for Stiles. Sadly even their mechanical genius couldn't fix that monstrosity, it had burnt to nothing but weakened bare metal. Poor Roscoe, he’d lived a long full life at least.  
  
"Drama, drama, Stiles just needs to let both of them fuck him and settle all this," Mark grumbled sliding under the car to resume working on the exhaust. Mark cursed and slid back out _Might help to have the right wrench Stilinski!_ Mark chastised internally; he rifled through his toolbox grabbing the correct size this time. He tightened the bolts he was working on and tried not to grimace at the amount of grease on his hands.   
  
"It would make it easier for everyone, personally I'm drowning in all the sexual tension," Peter said as he worked deftly at mounting the engine block. Mark chuckled his voice muffled from beneath the car. Peter choking on sexual tension was humorous he'd have no trouble getting laid. Peter was hot for his age and had a good sense of humor they were both desirable qualities.   
  
"Sound's like you need to get laid, Peter." Mark joked sliding out from under the car and pulling himself up to stand. He reached inside the driver's window and placed the key in the ignition.

 

"Was that an offer?" Peter challenged quirking a brow. Mark rolled his eyes and turned the key the engine thundering to life. Mark smirked both at Peter and the gorgeous V8. The 427 rumbled happily ready to let her ponies run rampant. All they really had left to do was redo the seats and interior and paint her up. _Stiles, you're gonna be so stoked I got you Dean Winchester’s car._

 

"Oh baby that sounds gorgeous,” he commented approvingly, and his smirk turned into a full grin as he turned off the key. "And no Peter it wasn't. Not that I wouldn't be willing, but I'm in a monogamous relationship." Peter folded his arms over his chest and pouted. It was kinda cute to see Peter so desperate for sex, but then again he'd been in a coma for six years couldn't really blame him Who wouldn't be pent up with an aching desire to get laid after that long.   


"With a seventeen year old boy. Don't you want to know what sex with a real man is like?" Peter said in a seductive tone his eyes briefly flashing blue. Mark's eyes flashed amber in return. A low growl In his throat maybe a light flare of arousal he'd completely deny.  
  
"I've had sex with a real man Peter. Your nephew, Zach. Couldn't sit for days." Mark teased, it was a really sex thought and completely true. Zach was a gentle lover but he was hung and Mark had been a virgin at the time. Peter looked at Mark and burst out laughing with Mark joining in. It was nice to be able to feel so comfortable talking about anything he wanted with Peter, even if he was a sassy sue.   
  
"You are such a brat, Mark" Peter sighed exasperated clapping the younger wolf on the shoulder. Mark placed his hand a top Peter’s and squeezed gently. He really loved teasing the older man it was fun. Plus it was like teasing Stiles so it flowed so easily, almost comfortably. It was _familiar_ .   


 

"You know you love me Peter." Mark sing songed with a cheeky grin. Stepping away from Peter to wash his hands. He scrubbed the grade and dirt from his hands at the sink in the garage. He felt more than saw Peter roll his eyes.

 

“I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip." Peter deadpanned causing Mark to make a faux hurt gasp. One corn chip? Seriously? He was worth like at least a whole bag with a jar of salsa, Peter clearly didn't think much of his soul.

 

“Is that all my soul is going for these days?" Peter nodded pulling Mark into a hug and scenting him, Peter did that a lot but Mark was never bothered the man had lost his whole pack he just needed reassuring. He wasn't any were near as cuddly as Jackson, Scott and Isaac bit he really clung to Mark and Derek. The were the closest he had to family so it wasn't surprising.

 

"Bad economy and all that." Peter teased chuckling against Mark’s neck. Mark rolled his eyes and clapped Peter on the back he did really care about the older wolf. He'd been there for him after Zach died and for real this time, he was like a father figure which was odd because Mark had a great father, but Peter understood things Dad never would.  
  
"I'm going to go run I feel antsy." Mark said pulling away from Peter. He nodded and ruffled Mark's hair causing him to scowl and playfully swat at him Peter laughed and easily dodged away.

  


"Be careful and howl if you catch the scent of our vampire." Peter said in his best concerned parent tone. He actually pulled it off well, Mark often wondered why Derek hadn't made Peter his second not that Mark didn't feel he was good at it it was just well Peter was a born wolf. Mark was just a pup in comparison.  
  
"You got it, old man," Mark said darting out the door laughing like the wicked witch as he ran. He was cheating with his head start but whatever, Peter had an advantage in experience.

  


“You'll think old man if I catch you you little shit!" Peter shouted giving chase, hot on the younger wolf’s heels all the way to the tree line. Mark laughed as he ducked and weaved through the trees trying to give Peter the slip. His wolf loved this running, playing he wasn't kidding about basically being a puppy, his wolf was playful and mischievous.

Peter was fast but Mark had spec ops training and as a ranger and a werewolf he moved fast and had endurance. He knew how to give another wolf the slip he'd practiced this with Derek enough times. After about an hour of running Mark knew he'd given Peter the slip.

 

Mark: 1

Peter: 0  
  
\---

 

In hindsight splitting away from Peter was probably a mistake, though Mark wasn't expecting hunters to be out here! Mark easily dodged and weaved through the trees dodging arrows and tasers. They were really trying to keep quiet meaning they were after Mark in particular. Which was really rude it's not like Mark was a psychotic killer, I mean yea he'd torn Kate’s head off but she'd murdered his mate and Chris had granted him blood for blood, so really that lead to two conclusions. Chris was a lying sack of shit, or Chris wasn't calling the shots here. Which would be rather unfortunate because with a rouge vampire out there the last thing they needed was a war with the hunters.

 

Mark hit the ground hard with a pained yelp as a crossbow pierced his calf going all the way through, “Mother Fucker” he growled snapping the shaft and ripping it out. He scrambled to his feet and ran against the pain in his calf. Maybe he was getting rust or maybe it was the pain but he stepped right into a snare and wound up.dangling upside down from a tree. _Great, if I die like this I'll never forgive myself._

 

“Well look what we've caught here boys a dog in a tree,” a raspy ancient sounding voice called out. Mark was kinda swinging about but he spotted the hunters walking toward him weapons raised. One of them was an ancient looking balding man probably in his eighties, he could tell just from his smug scent he was the leader of this troop of trained monkeys. The old hunter eyed him assessing him, cautious and hateful. The man's gaze made Mark cringe inwardly, he'd seen that look in the eyes of extremists. This man's morals were to twisted to ever redeem he was indoctrinated by hate even upside down Mark could see it.

  


“Great I'm being hunted by the Crypt Keeper,” Mark joked still swaying a bit from the tree, he was pretty stuck a heavy steel cable was wrapped around one of his legs holding him airborne and upside down. Seriously how old was this guy? Clearly he should be retired by now something had to have brought him here but what?

 

“What is a murderous wolf doing wandering the woods all by his lonesome?” The old fart totally ignored his snide comment the _bastard_ . He was totally old enough to get the reference unless he was living under a boulder. Wait murderous? He hadn't killed anyone except… The realization hit him like a ton of bricks the only person he'd killed was Kate this guy was the right age to be her dad. _Well Shit._

 

“Oh ya know, hanging around.” Mark really needed to stop joking in the face of certain death but hell he'd rather die in good humor. Or preferably have some divine intervention, and ya know not die. His agenda for today most definitely didn't include death.

 

“Odd time to be making jokes don't you think?” Crypt keeper asked seeming.almost amused? It was hard to tell being upside down and all that. Mark was trying to think of a way out but even if he could get down he'd get turned into a pincushion. He really didn't think he'd pull off the porcupine look very well. _Think Stilinski, Think!_ He didn't need to think long. A loud piercing howl echoed through the woods. The hunters’ except for grandpa hunter jumped turning toward the trees.

 

Mark breathed deep and let out an answering howl. Mark made choked off noise as a bolt from grandpa’s crossbow pierced his throat.

 


	19. Derek Smash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one I know guys but give me credit I wrote this with one hand! My left hand is broken cause I fell down and went boom like the klutz I am. I refuse to apologize for the last chapter being a cliffhanger ;p

 

Derek POV---

 

To say Derek felt murderous was probably the understatement of the.century. Seeing his second, his brother dangling from a tree with an arrow in his throat was enough to make him want to rip every hunter in the country to shreds. He'd have killed every hunter in that clearing if they weren't already running like the fucking cowards they were. Matt zipped into the clearing and easily snapped the steel cable holding a now unconscious Mark airborne. The wound wouldn't likely kill him if they got him to Deaton quickly.

 

“Matt get him to Deaton, Now!” Derek roared letting the full force of his alpha voice slip into his command. The vampire simply nodded and zipped off toward town a wounded Mark cradled in his arms. Argent would pay for this his pack was off limits Kate.had earned her fate, Mark had invoked blood for blood a sacred right, Kate had murdered his mate Mark had the right to kill her with no reprisal. Even the Argents honored the sacred werewolf right any hunter who killed the mate of a wolf was marked for death. He thought Chris was an honorable man, but his hunters had attacked and mortally wounded his second. Derek had every right to slaughter every hunter here, but he didn't. He had Jackson, Boyd, and Peter knock them out he wanted to avoid war let Chris explain this horrible transgression, and if he couldn't Derek would tear him to shreds.

 

“Boyd, Jackson get Stiles and Isaac and head to the clinic. Peter come with me Argent has some explaining to do.” Boyd ever stoic simply.nodded and took off Jackson looked quite upset it was understandable his mate’s brother was hurt, he roared angrily and dashed off as well. Peter wasn't a happy wolf either he stalked over to Derek still shifted and growling.

 

“Should let me slaughter the lot of them nephew, would send a strong message. “ Peter was probably blaming himself he'd let Mark give him the.slip while they'd been playing around. However war wasn't quite what Derek wanted….. _Yet_

 

“Not yet uncle, there may be an explanation for this. If I don't like what Argent has to say I'll let you eviscerate the lot of them. “ Peter grinned at that it was pretty terrifying Peter wasn't a violent man per say, but he like Derek was fiercely protective of their pack. He'd gladly kill, maim and destroy anyone who hurt Derek's betas. He admired that about his uncle the older man would not lose another pack under any circumstance. Derek gripped Peter’s shoulder and the elder wolf let his features return to human.

 

“Let's go get some answers,” Derek said with a growl Peter grinned wolfishly and followed as they both bolted into the woods at breakneck speeds.

 

\---

 

It wasn't hard to find Chris Argent and his daughter, they were after all casually milling about the gas station filling the older Man's Tahoe with fuel. Peter quickly pinned the young huntress to the SUV by the throat not choking her but keeping her Immobile.

 

“Easy dear my nephew needs a word with your father, I'd rather not hurt you so stay calm and still.” Allison glared at the elder wolf but remained still knowing she was outmatched, Peter was strong and experienced nothing she did would surprise the older wolf. Derek had Chris in a similar position the hunter looked… _surprised?_ Like he hadn't the slightest idea why Derek was accosting them.

 

“Hale what the hell-” He choked out seeming earnestly confused by the alpha's actions. _Was he playing dumb?_ Derek growled at him low and dangerous it took every ounce of his will power not to rip the man's throat out.

 

“Why did your men attack my pack!” Derek demanded answers he was beyond angry such a transgression was a clear act of _war._ They'd had peace with the hunters he _needed_ to know what posses the elder man to attack _his_ pack, _his_ family. Argent looked very… _confused?_ Like he didn't have any idea what Derek was on about.

 

“What are you talking about Hale?” he growled, clear confusion in his tone as if he truly had no idea what the alpha was referring to. Derek loosened his grip and lowered the hunter to the ground. He rubbed his throat angrily glaring at him which was pretty ineffective the wolf was too furious to give a flying fuck about his comfort. Peter let the huntress down as well but kept his claws at her throat just in case.

 

“You expect me to believe six of your men attacked my second and you know nothing about it?” Derek snarled and Argent’s brows shot up then he looked.. _angry?_ But not with Derek like he was enraged to hear his men had attacked Derek's pack.

 

“My men are under _strict_ orders to leave your pack alone. I did not order them to attack Mark I swear that to you on my daughter's life Derek.” He was telling the truth he really had no idea what was happening. Derek motioned to Peter to release Allison. He let go and nodded in apology the huntress huffed at him but seemed forgiving.

 

“Then who ordered the attack?” Derek demanded whomever had done it was dead Derek would rip them to millions of bite sized pieces and eat them. _That's a bit macabre brain tone it down_.Derek internally chastised his wolf for it's blood list.

 

“There is only one other person who could, my Father Gerard.” Chris admitted and Peter and Derek both growled in unison. Derek leveled a very serious look at Chris his eyes blazing crimson.

 

“You tell your father I'm coming for him, and hell's coming with me.” Derek's voice was so cold that even Argent shuddered. He didn't even attempt to argue just gave the wolf a nod, Derek growled again and he and Peter headed to the clinic.

 

\---Matt POV

 

Matt zipped through the woods at breakneck speed carrying an unconscious and wounded Mark in his arms. He wouldn't let the wolf die, he'd helped him learn about his vampirsim made him welcome in the pack, stood up for him. Mark may not have remembered but Matt _did_ he'd pulled him out of that pool almost as soon as he'd hit the water. He'd knocked Camden Lahey’s lights out despite him being one of his good friends and called his father busting the whole swimming team. He _owed_ Mark Stilinski for so much he wouldn't let this man die, he deserved to live he was a good person. Kind, caring, protective, for Christ sake the man was a fucking war hero! Matt could only dream of being half the man Mark was. The whole pack hell the whole _fucking town!_ Looked up to the eldest of the sheriff's sons he'd save Mark then make whomever was responsible pay for this.

 

Deaton didn't seem surprised to see the vampire and wolf as he burst through the back door. He'd just stood very professionally and gestured to his operating table. Matt had placed him there ever so gently and stepped aside as Deaton removed the crossbow bolt from his throat.

 

“Hmmm, this is a very rare form of wolfsbane one I don't have a cure to.” Deaton said sympathetically frowning at the hole in Mark’s throat that wasn't healing. The blood leaking from it had turned black and black veins ran down Mark's strong neck.

 

“What about my blood? It's supposed to heal people right? Will it work on a werewolf?” Matt asked hoping, hell _praying_ his stupid fucking vampirism could save his friends life. If him being a blood sucking freak could save just one life he'd feel like less of a monster. He'd feel like a good person he wanted to help people not eat them damn it!

 

“It might.” Deaton said grabbing a syringe and gently jamming it into his forearm, _ow warn a guy doc!_ He thought ruefully as the deep crimson liquid was drawn from his veins. Deaton pulled the syringe free and the small hole instantly closed vamp healing was awesome. The good doctor injected his blood directly into Mark’s veins. His body twitched a bit as the vampire blood ran through his veins but the black corruption of the wolfsbane burned away and Mark's throat closed up and he sucked in a shuddery breath but remained unconscious.

 

“He's healed but he will probably sleep for a while while his body repairs the damage to his brain from the lack of oxygen. “ No sooner as the words had left his mouth a very distraught Stiles burst into the room and ran to his brother gripping his hand and laying his head on Mark's broad chest.

 

“It's Okay brother I'm here now.” Stiles whispered he looked relieved that Mark's throat no longer had a gaping hole in it. Which well _duh_ of course he was relieved doofus

 

Isaac wasn't far behind whimpering like the big puppy he was as he claimed up on the bed and blanketed Mark protectively. He actually looked kinda fearsome all wolfy-faced and angry. Although all the concerned puppy whimpers kinda dulled the effect.

 

It was about an hour later when Derek stalked in. Matt was expecting the alpha to brood and try to glare Mark awake but instead he climbed on the table beside Isaac, stopping the puppies whimpering and shifting him back human. Derek was actually cuddling both of them while comfortingly petting Stiles head. It was fucking cute! Matt made sure Derek wasn't looking and snapped a picture. He was totally going to print it later and have it framed to put on the wall of pack photos in the den.

 

After being snuggled for about an hour and not so stealthily pain drained by the alpha Mark blinded awake and squeezed Stiles’ hand gently and wrapped an arm around Isaac.

 

“What'd I miss?” Mark said with a yawn and Matt knew he'd be okay.

  



	20. Pack Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one again guys but I'm still writing with only one hand so forgive me :p.

**Chapter 20**

 

**\--Stiles POV**

 

It had been an emotionally draining day, between Mark getting a case of arrow to the throat and the whole hey Stiles you're a spark! Not to mention the if you don't some how make Scott and Jackson love you, you could die _,_ thing he wanted to sleep for a week. Stiles kicked off his shoes and flopped on Mark's bed, his bed at the pack den was awesome it was huge and could hold the entire pack if needed. Isaac called it the puppy pile bed, mostly to annoy Derek. Stiles was comfortably snuggled under Mark's covers when the door opened and he heard Mark chuckle.

 

“You know I'm not going anywhere right kiddo?” There was the sound of Mark's clothes hitting the floor and the bed dipped. Stiles sighed in contentment when his older brother wrapped his arms around him.

 

“You could've died Mark.” He was whining he knew that but h was freaked out and if sleeping next to Mark would allow him to sleep tonight the wolf could fucking deal.

 

“I'm hard to kill kiddo, ‘sides we Stilinski’s are hard to kill.” Mark yawned and buried his face in a pillow holding Stiles close. “5, 4,3,2,1” what was Mark counting down? The bed dipped again and Stiles knew it was Isaac, to be honest, he should have seen that coming.

 

“Night, Stiles, Night Mark. “ Isaac muttered sleepily from the opposite side of Mark.

 

“G’night pup,” Mark and Stiles said in unison. Isaac huffed out in faux annoyance. _That's right Isaac don't even try to pretend you aren't a giant golden retriever puppy._ Stiles snuggled back against Mark's chest and fell into a restful sleep.

 

\---

 

Stiles woke up feeling like he'd be stuck between an electric blanket and a bundle of towels fresh from the dryer. He opened his eyes to see Scott's face tucked under his chin with Jackson spooned behind him. _Seriously guys?_ He thought incredulously at least they aren't fighting. It actually made Stiles feel kinda warm and fluttery. They looked right, like that wrapped around each other and him . He didn't wanna think about that much honestly. He was still processing all of this Stiles brushed his fingers across Scott's cheek and the wolf sighed pressing closer in his sleep.

 

Mark grumbled and rolled over pulling his arms from around Stiles he lifted his head and looked around the bed. He let out a tired laugh “Pretty sure there were only three of us in this bed when I fell asleep. “ Mark muttered in a gritty sleepy tone Stiles raised his head and sure enough the whole pack had infiltrated the bed in the night. Derek was wrapped around Isaac with, Erica spooning him, Boyd was wrapped around Erica and finally, Peter was wrapped around Boyd. Matt had somehow wiggled his way between Isaac and Derek his head resting on the alpha's stomach.

 

“So adorable,” Stiles mumbled sleepily going back to burying his face in Scott's hair. Mark somehow like a ninja slipped out of the bed without waking anyone and disappeared down the stairs. Isaac half awoke a few moments later and shifted so he was spooning Matt. About twenty minutes passed before the smell of bacon and coffee lured the pack out of bed.

 

\---

 

Mark was moving around the kitchen with impressive speed and fitness he already had a massive platter of bacon on the counter and was currently working on making eggs for his picky pack mates. No two of them liked their eggs the same, except the three Stilinski boys who always ate their eggs scrambled with cheese. Stiles meandered over and grabbed his mug filling it with coffee after taking a sip he finally felt able to function.

 

“G’morning,” he gritted out directing it at Mark. He let his face fall to the table top with a sigh.

 

“Morning kiddo,” Mark said way too fucking chipper for a man who'd nearly died the previous night, at this hour.

 

“Dude why are you up.?” Stiles questioned Mark was always a morning person he liked to get up and make them breakfast but, under the circumstances, I think they would all forgive him for sleeping in.

 

“I feel good that's all, probably a combo of Matt’s magic blood and the puppy pile, I slept like a damn log.” Mark shrugged plating, eggs for himself and his two siblings. He sat a plate in front of Stiles who smiled at him well half smiled from where his face was pressed to the table. Matt zipped down the stairs next gladly taking the Thermos of blood from Mark. Seriously Mark was such a mom, he even knew what blood type the vampire liked which was weird as fuck. Matt smiled and took a seat at the table sipping his thermos of blood while he did his morning news reading on his phone.

 

Peter snuck down the stairs and made his way over to the stove to help. Which was a newer development the first time Peter had tried to take over cooking from Mark there had been a literal fist fight in the kitchen. Derek had forced them to cook together or they'd all be eating take out breakfast or cereal had stopped their fighting immediately. They could probably open a restaurant together Mark and Peter were both excellent cooks. The rest of the pack sort of all appeared at once like a stampede of werewolves which was kinda hilarious actually.

 

They all filled their own signature mug and sat at the table. Soon they all were seated and began eating after Derek took the first bite, of course, _weird wolf thing_ Stiles didn't get. Derek kept looking at Mark like he'd drop dead or disappear until Mark finally had enough and plopped himself in the alphas lap to eat. It actually broke Derek out of his sourwolf trace because he nuzzled at Mark's neck and instantly relaxed.

 

After breakfast, it was a pretty lazy day everyone piled on the giant sofa Mark had custom ordered and they watched TV most of the morning near lunch time Derek ordered pizza mostly because Isaac asked and did his ‘ _I'm an adorable puppy give me everything I want_ ’ face at Derek which always worked. Derek had just sighed and ordered everyone's favorites. Sourwolf was secretly the sweetest push over of an alpha when his pups wanted something he only pretended to argue.

 

Just as they'd descended on the pizza like the ravenous wolves they were the doorbell rang again. Matt zipped over and yanked it open exchanging a few.quick words and signing something. He cocked his head as he entered the living room and dropped the package at Stiles' feet.

 

“Weird I didn't order anything…” Mark had cut the tape from the box with a claw before Stiles injured himself trying to open it. Inside was a large leather bound book with a letter onto.

 

“Who's it from Kiddo?” Mark asked after taking a giant bite of his meat lovers pizza.

 

“It's from Mom,” Stiles said with a shaky tone. His hands were shaking too he was in utter shock how could she send a package from beyond the grave?

  
“Stiles say what?!?” Mark demanded dashing over and reading over Stiles' shoulder.


	21. "I'm so Dead"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all I wanted to say hello and thank you all for all your comments and feed back it's really kept me.motivated to write! Second I'd like you all to thank my lovely beta/partner in crime for helping me out of my post election funk, so a big shout out to Captain_KayReaper!

**Chapter 21**

_It must be mom's grimoire_ , Mark thought. He'd seen the old book once before. Before Stiles was born. Stiles stared at the letter hiding in the box like it was a venomous snake. He didn't dare go near.

“Guy's, give us a minute?” Mark asked gently, the pack nodding and filed out. Isaac was about to follow, when Mark grabbed his wrist. “Not you, pup. She'd probably want you to see this.” Isaac gave Mark a confused look. He didn't elaborate, just pulled Isaac onto the couch and pulled both boys close so they could see and opened the letter.

_Dear Mark, Stiles and Isaac,_

_To all three of you, I can’t put into words how much I miss you and love you with everything that I am. My entire being feels cold with this feeling. I miss you so much it hurts._

_But, before I forget. Stiles, the abilities you have, the power you hold. It’s called a Spark,_ **_you’re_ ** _called a Spark. It’s a magical being that has a strong affinity for magic. You can do great things, all kinds of things with elements and nature itself. It’s an immense power, so use it wisely._

_And, the package you, hopefully, received with this letter is of the utmost importance. So, look after it and be careful. It’s been passed down through our generation's, Spark to Spark. It’s unbelievably old, so don’t be surprised if it’s falling apart by now. It was mine after my mother's, and after her father's, and now it’s yours. Take good care of it._

_And speaking of, I hope your father’s taken good care of you, and vice versa. Tell him that I miss him, just as much as I miss all of you. And I’m sorry, Isaac. I’m sorry that I wasn’t around to help you, to raise you after everything you’d been through._

_I love you all and I miss you so dearly._

“So your guys’s mom, could see the future,” Isaac asked and the whole fact their Mom had mentioned him kinda gave that away, but the pup was allowed to be confused. The fact their mother knew _,_ what Isaac was going to go through and that Dad would adopt him was pretty surprising.

“I suppose she could, pup. She'd have loved you, you know.” Mark said pulling Isaac closer and he’d nodded. Stiles was uncharacteristically silent and Mark just held him, giving the younger man time to process. It was a lot to take in after all. Stiles stood up and fled from the room without a word.

“Stiles, Stiles?” Mark called, but Stiles didn't even pause as he ran out the front door. Mark was barely off the couch when he heard his ‘Cuda start and tires screech out of the driveway. “That little shit stole my car,” Mark grumbled as Jackson made his way down stairs. Mark gave Jackson a concerned look. “Jackson, he's probably headed for the cemetery, go find him. There's still a vampire on the loose.” Jackson nodded and his Porsche roared down the drive a moment later.

\---Jackson’s POV

Jackson found Stiles simple enough, his scent was easy to follow. He was drawn to it. The cold air whipped around from the strong breeze and Jackson was glad he grabbed the thick fleece blanket he kept in his car. Stiles must be freezing. He eventually found him sitting at his mother's grave, his knees pulled to his chest, and the salty scent of his tears lingering in the air. He didn't like that scent at all. His mate was in pain and he wouldn't let him face this alone. He sank down next to Stiles on the cold ground and wrapped the blanket around them, pulling Stiles’s chilled body close. Stiles wiggled closer, stealing the wolf's body heat greedily, not that he minded. Jackson took Stiles and laced his long fingers with his own.

Stiles let his head lay on Jackson’s shoulder, not speaking, but just enjoying the wolf's presence. He was somber and upset, so Jackson wouldn't make him talk. He just held him and offered silent comfort. They'd been sitting there for what seemed like a long time, probably only a few minutes,before Stiles finally spoke.

“Mom knew what was gonna happen,” he heard him sniff, could smell the salty tears edging his eyes. “She knew about Isaac, she knew about me and dad and… she knew… she knew she was gonna-,” he couldn’t finish. Jackson felt him try to burrow closer into him, both arms wrapping tight and hell, he had no idea what he was supposed to say at this point. He wasn’t a comforting person, never was. He was the bully, or he used to be.

“She didn’t say a damn thing, didn’t prepare herself- or us!” he coughed lightly, his throat sounding pretty raw. “She could’ve said something! Could’ve warned us, but-,” he cut himself off with another cough and was actually crying into his jacket, though he could feel that he was trying not to cry so hard, holding himself back. He shouldn’t do that, it wasn’t a healthy thing, and… he guessed he understood why she’d done it. Stiles just didn’t.

“Hey, Stiles,” he tried softly, biting at his lower lip while the arms just grew tighter and the sniffing was being forced back and tears were being halted. He was really trying not to cry and hiding his own face from him so he wouldn’t have to see.

“Stiles… you realize that what your mom had was… it wasn’t curable. So, she couldn’t have done anything to stop it,” the sniffing got a little worse, like he’d heard him and he thought and it hit him. He knew that he didn’t want to believe it, hell, Jackson didn’t. “So, instead of telling everyone, and making them worry and cry over her, she wanted to see your smiles. She wanted to…” he trailed, pausing because he had to think of the right way to say and not sound like the usual douchebag he was. “She didn’t want to see the sad smiles, the ones that told her what was inevitably coming. She wanted genuine smiles that were oblivious because you didn’t know,” he didn’t think he was getting it right.

They knew what she had, was there when she passed. Or that was what he was told, but-...

“If she told you back then, what she said in that letter, then you probably would’ve hated her for it, maybe even blamed her,” jackass thing to say, but… honesty was the key, one of his adopted-mother's quotes.

“I wouldn’t hav-,” Stiles snapped up to look at him, eyes wide and watery, red around the underside.

“Pretty sure you would’ve at the time,” he watched him, trying to ignore the cold strings tugging at his chest from seeing Stiles like this. He’d never seen him this broken up, bad enough that he was actually holding onto him like he was life. “I mean… I’d hate my real mother if she did that to me, regardless of being dead and al-,” shit…

He saw Stiles brow knit in the centre and instantly knew he screwed up a bit there. The hard punch to his chest was another tell, but Stiles didn’t pull away. He just leaned in again and rested his head on his shoulder. Jackson swallowed around his dry throat and slipped his arms up, lacing them around the human and holding him there like Stiles was with him.

“Jackass,” was his muffled insult, though there was no bite whatsoever. It was just a word at that point.

“You had better get Mark’s car back, before he kills you, _and me_.” Jackson teased and Stiles’s head shot up like he'd forgotten he'd totally stolen his older siblings car.

“I'm so dead.”

  



	22. The Five Schools of Magicka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys got a new one for you!
> 
> It may be information overload, but I wanted to explain some more about magic in this AU kind of. It's still short, but I can get these short chapters out faster. 
> 
> Actually, would you guys rather have shorter more frequent updates?
> 
> Or longer less frequent updates?
> 
> Let me know in the comments

R&B 22

 

The Five School's of Magicka

 

Stiles POV---

 

Jackson had really helped him get out of his sour mood, the rest of the pack was gone when they'd gotten back to the Pack Den. Except, Peter and mark who were milling about the kitchen drinking coffee and smoking cigars. Mark levels his flat gaze on them and he heard Jackson swallow around a lump in his throat. Mark crossed the room in a few long strides. Stiles half expected a punch but Mark just held out his hand palm up and Stiles quickly dropped the keys in his hand. Then Mark whacked him upside the head not hard enough to hurt but enough to get his attention.

 

“ _Never_ take my car without my permission again” he growled and Stiles nodded rapidly, then let out a surprised squeak when Mark pulled him into a tight hug. “Love you kid.” He whispered clapping Stiles on the back before pulling away and clapping Jackson on the shoulder. They seemed to communicate wordlessly but Jackson nodded and squeezed Mark's hand on his shoulder. Mark went back to his conversation with Peter and Stiles pulled Jackson up to his own room for a change. Jackson was totally mean mugging him for tugging him around like a dog but he ignored the wolf.

 

Once the door was closed he wrapped his arms around Jackson, he was still cold and Jackson radiated heat like a warm coffee mug. Jackson rolled his eyes and rubbed along the back of Stiles neck playing with the short hair at his nape. Stiles let his face rest in the crook of the slightly taller teen's neck before he pulled back and smiled at the wolf.

 

“You aren't a complete douche Jackson. “ He snarked and Jackson growled playfully shoving him against a wall.

 

“You're a dick.” He muttered and Stiles grinned at him as the wolf looked into his eyes _or his soul, werewolves could probably do that._ He was struck with the sudden urge to kiss him so that's what he did.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/35517905704/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Jackson’s lips were soft and pliant and he gladly accepted the kiss. Jackson’s arms encircled his waist and he kissed him back he parted his lips to allow the werewolf’s tongue access. He groaned when Jackson’s impossibly warm tongue brushed his, he loved Scott he really did, but Jackson could give kissing classes, 'cause he was fantastic at it.

“Stiles, are you-” Scott barged in without knocking, the rude bastard. Scott's eyes went wide and Stiles moves so he was between the two. Scott was holding the box with the magic book in his hands and he was surprised he didn't drop it.

 

“You guys aren't going to start fighting again right?” He asked because he really couldn't handle that shit today. Scott looked at Jackson who was doing a very good job of behaving, then back to Stiles. Then he shrugged crossing the room and planting a kiss on Stiles' lips. He pulled back looking up at Jackson who nodded and pulled Scott into a kiss. _Holy fuck_ that was hot.

 

“I thought we could look at this together. “ Scott said pulling back from Jackson who was eyeing curiously which was way better than hostility. Stiles shrugged and plopped in the center of his bed. Scott took his usual spot on his right and Jackson flopped down on his right Stiles opened the book and began to read aloud-

 

_The 5 Schools of Magicka_

 

_Magic, also known as the Clever Craft, is the art or ability to alter the world through magicka. Magic is the manipulation of magicka in order to directly control reality in some way. The individual casting of this force to form a mystical effect is called a spell. One who works magic is a mage. Though this term isn't oft used at the time.of.this.writing. Those born with strong magical affinity are called Sparks, however, any person of sufficient willpower and intelligence can learn magic. Magic for the spark, however, is a nearly infinite supply of Magicka in their very blood. It has been theorized, that sparks are the descendants of humans that once cross bred, with the long extinct elves._

 

_There are five schools of Magicka,_

_Alteration_

_Conjuration_

_Restoration_

_Illusion_

_Destruction_

 

_There is sixth discipline of enchanting, however, most group enchanting with the alteration school. The Following is a brief explanation of each school of Magicka._

 

_Illusion_

 

 _The School of Illusion involves manipulating the mind and senses of the enemy. This school contains spells like fear, charm, and invisibility._   
  
Things are rarely as they seem in the world, and casters who practice the deceptive art of Illusion prefer it that way. Illusion is an excellent talent for a caster who wishes to swindle a merchant, sneak around undetected, or drive a creature into a frenzy to escape.

 

“That sounds stupidly useful,” Jackson muttered and Scott and Stiles nodded in agreement, he cleared his throat before continuing.

 

_Alteration_

 

 _Alteration magic can be used to change the fundamentals of physics and biology. It can harden the caster's skin until it is like armor, cause a lock to pop open without a key, or burden an enemy with invisible weight. Alteration magic's greatest strengths are outside of combat. Many thieves and assassins once made use of this school to benefit their careers._   
  
Alteration is different to Illusion in that it alters the rules of nature, creating a reality that is recognized by everyone, rather than in the mind of the caster and the target.

 

“Would be nice to know you could keep from getting hurt,” Scott said. He had a point being able to turn his skin to armor would be awesome.

 

_Destruction_

 

_The School of Destruction involves harnessing the energies of fire, frost and shock. These three elements are powerful forces of nature, a caster can use these to defend himself or crush his foes. Most casters will find it easier to focus on one element, however, some will be able to use all three with the same mastery._

 

“I think you might wanna avoid fire, especially around Derek,” Jackson commented, Stiles swatted him playfully but he had a valid point Derek probably would freak seeing balls of fire in his hands.

 

_Conjuration_

 

 _Calling forth creatures from other worlds and creating weapons with Magicka are two of the most beneficial tools a caster can utilize. Because of this, casters of all types make use of the school of Conjuration. Mages specializing in Conjuration are referred to as Conjurers._   
  
Conjuration connects the caster's mind with that of the summoned thing. It is a tenuous link, meant only to lure, hold, and dismiss; but in the hands of a Master, it can be much stronger.

 

“That sounds like it could be, dangerous,” Scott muttered.

 

“Could accidentally summon a demon or something,” Jackson concurred.

 

“Could you guys have just a little faith in me?” Stiles protested pouting.

 

“No.” The wolves said in unison, _thanks guys I love you too…._

 

_Restoration_

 

_The school of Restoration is dedicated to healing injuries, curing illnesses, poisons, and diseases, the fortification of attributes, shielding and preventing damage, and also includes some spells that manipulate the undead in various ways, most commonly causing them to flee. Adept and expert restoration mages can even conjure sunfire, the very light of the sun to defeat undead foes. Restoration mages have often become holy paladins fighting against necromancy._

 

Stiles notices a note scribbled in the margins.

 

 _The spark’s of the Stilinski family have served this purpose for generations. Healing the innocent, battling the foul undead and vile necromancers._ _-Genim Stilinski II, May 9th 1567_

 

“Looks like what you should focus on Stiles, with the vampire and everything,” Scott suggested, _duh Scott_.

 

“Hey you can be our healer, our sassy asshole healer, like some funny fantasy game,” Jackson added, _holy fuck Jackson was a closet nerd and it was awesome._

 

“Dude you’re totally a closet geek!” Stiles said turning to Jackson with wide eyes. He simply shrugged not denying it and pulled Stiles into a kiss. Stiles smiled into the kiss and gasped when he felt Scott kiss his sensitive neck.

  
“Assholes” Stiles muttered, _maybe loving them both will be easier than I thought..._


	23. Oh Death!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look another chapter and before all you read it I'm just going to get this out of the way.
> 
> *Cakles like the devious devil he is*

**Chapter 23**

 

**Oh! Death!**

 

Zach’s POV---

 

This was stupid it would never work, it was worth a shot but making a death with Death himself well Zach had done really stupid stuff before. _Like killing Laura, it was an accident but killing your older sister wasn't something you forgave yourself for. Focus Hale_!

 

Zach cleared his throat and threw the last of the ingredients into the fire. There was a clap like thunder, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground from it an old man appeared. One of the oldest forces in existence death. The displeasure was clear on his gaunt face as he finished the last of the slice of pizza he had in hand.

 

“It's rather rude to interrupt my lunch.” Death commented in a rather annoyed British accent. Zach swallowed around a lump in his throat, _here goes nothing._

 

“I'm sorry to interrupt your meal, but I need your help,” Zach said using the same authoritative but diplomatic tone he'd heard his mother use many times before.

 

“Quite brave to summon me for help, or quite foolish. Why would I help you?” He asked crossing his arms in annoyance. He was likely plotting how he'd send Zach to hell or some dark void he was kinda hard to read.

 

“A little birdie told me you have a weakness for great diner food..” This would never work, no way he was gonna buy death off with food, but it's all he had to go on. “I happen to know where you can get the worlds best catfish sandwich and curly fries.”

 

“You summoned me, to bribe me with sandwiches and curly fries?” He was amused. Zach could work with amused he was a funny guy.

 

“That was my original plan.” He admitted and he knew this was so stupid. If possible death seemed even more amused.

 

“Oh, Zach you always were an impetuous lad. I'm confused as to why you are here, you weren't wicked in life you should have gone to Valhalla. Unless…. Ah, Kate you conniving wench.” What was he talking about Valhalla? He had murdered his sister that's why he was here right?

 

“I did murder my sister.” He whispered he deserved this punishment, just not yet .

 

Death scoffed leaning against his cane drawing his attention up from the ground. “Zach my boy you didn't murder your sister, a feral wolf did. Your feral wolf, but it wasn't your fault. No, my reapers don't send people here for accidents. You were shot with a cursed bullet.” Cursed? Fucking Kate, she really was a vindictive bitch. He looked contemplatively at Zach for a long moment that seemed like an eternity.

 

“It must be your lucky day; I rather don't like when mortals meddle in my reaping. So I'll accept your deal with one caveat… Every Tuesday for the rest of your life you'll have lunch with me.” Seriously? That easy well duh he'd totally take that deal, lunch with death wouldn't be so bad after all.  Zach extended a hand which death shook with a frail, bony hand.

 

“Deal,” he said and death smiled, there was a moment of intense vertigo, and they appeared above Zach’s grave. Which was odd, bit creepy to see your name on a headstone. He was back that's all that mattered.

 

“Here we are, now about the catfish and curly fries.” Death said leaning on his cane with a grin? Death was grinning, and that was terrifying.

 

“Doris’ diner, on main street Beacon hills California.” He said he really hoped that would appease death. The place was awesome they really did have the best food, like ever.

 

“Good, I'll see you there on Tuesday.” With that death disappeared. Zach took a moment to just breathe the air, no decay, no despair, just the faint smell of flowers on graves. Now to find his mate.

 

\---Mark's POV

 

He really didn't know why he always wound up here, at this stupid overlook. It was a place of so many conflicting emotions, which was oddly comforting for some stupid reason. _You're comforted by emotional turmoil; you need to see a therapist Stilinski._ He leaned against the hood of his ‘Cuda, puffing on a cigarette he took a swig from the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

 

“One for me,” he poured a bit of whiskey on the ground “One for Zach.” He took another swig and as he was about to pour the bottle was snatched from him. Mark's head shot up and his jaw probably hit the ground.

 

“One for Zach,” Zach said taking a long swig. Mark was still gaping like a fish staring at him this _can't be real I've finally cracked._

 

 _“_ Zach? How, how're you here?” Mark grabbed him by the shoulders he didn't believe it he was real! You can't touch a hallucination right, not a dream he had only five fingers on each hand.

 

“It's a crazy story, trust me, but I'm here, I'm real.” Zach kissed him, and it was so familiar, it was like reflex he'd kissed him so many times. It had far more emotion and feeling than ever before. Mark felt the tears slip down his cheeks and Zach brush them away with his thumbs. He pulled him tight to his chest, and Mark just clung to him and cried.

 

“It's alright I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again.” Zach held him as he wept he couldn't explain the plethora of emotion he was going through. Happiness, elation, anger, hate, love. It was too much too overwhelming, but he didn't care, the love of his life was here.

 

Stiles’ POV---

 

 _Come on! How hard can it be to summon a ball of light this should be the easiest spell ever._ But it wasn't fucking working!

 

“God damn it,” Stiles growled as the ball of light fizzled out in his hand again. _I wish I had someone to show me how this shit works._

 

“Having trouble?” A voice from behind him said, and Stiles whirled around far too fast and landed flat on his ass. There was a guy sitting on his bed who looked exactly like him except he had blue eyes and a bigger build. He was smiling at Stiles like he was highly amused but hello! Who the fuck?

 

“Who the fuck are you! And why do you look exactly like me!” Stiles demanded scrambling to his feet and reaching for his bat. The bat flew away from him.and his doppelganger caught it easily.

 

“Now, now, Genim is that any way to greet your great great grandfather?” He asked dropping the bat to the floor and watching him still looking amused. He pointed to himself. “I am the first Genim Stilinski I'm here because you asked for help. Consider me your ancestral guide I'm here to teach you, so you don't make an idiot out of yourself.”

 

“What?” Stiles was still processing this but, dead ancestor just popped out of thin air. His doppelganger sighed, _Stiles knew that sigh it was a lot like Mark's,_ God Damn it, Stiles, _sigh._

 

“Magicka help me. He's as dense as his mother, what is wrong with kids these days? This is going to be a lot of work.” His doppelganger sighed and flopped back on the bed rubbing his forehead before sitting up, he spotted the bottle of Adderall on Stiles desk and eyed it like it was vicious poison. “What in the hell is this vile poison?” He asked looking utterly disgusted.

 

“Uhh, Adderall it helps me focus.” His doppelganger tossed the bottle in the air and turned it to ash with a bolt of.lighting.

 

“The reason you cannot focus is your body is over loaded with Magicka. Those drugs were suppressing your body's ability to regenerate your Magicka stores. It's no wonder you couldn't manage a beginner level spell.” Stiles crossed his arms so he had magic, not ADHD his doctor would love to hear that. His doppelganger stood up grabbing his arm; his hand flashed a golden color and Stiles felt like a fog was lifted from his brain.

 

“Try your spell now.” Stiles quirked his brow but focused his mind, and just like that, a ball of light appeared in his hand. _Holy shit I did it!_

 

“I did it!” Stiles grinned triumphantly, and grandpa Genim rolled his eyes.

 

“We'll make a mage out you yet Genim.” He said patting Stiles' shoulder.

 

“Call me Stiles, gramps” Grandpa laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

 

“Very well, Stiles.”


	24. Hale Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day you guys are so spoiled!

**R &B 24**

 

**Hale family reunion**

 

\---Zach POV

 

There weren't words to describe the need surging between the two of them. Two men who had been in love before they even truly knew what that meant.

It was different but the same, Mark was taller, more muscular, a man now but he still had the same eyes, that same teasing smirk, the same scent, the same loving kiss. Mark was smiling between kisses like he couldn't keep the elation off his face, his arms seemed to be glued around his waist as if he was afraid to let go. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere Mark.” Zach whispered kissing his way down Mark's neck. Mark's arms tightened around his waist pulling their clothed lower half's flush, their arousal pressing together. It wasn't the first time they'd made love in the tight confines of Mark's backseat and it likely wouldn't be the last.

 

“Just let me hold you.” He mumbled Zach smiled and let the slightly bigger man hold him tight to his chest. Zach was still a mischievous little shit at heart so he didn't lie still. He subtly rolled his hips to drag their erections together. Mark let out a low playful growl and  _ Jesus fuck _ that was hot. 

 

“Okay does that old promise that no ki k is of limits still apply?” Zach asked feeling himself blush because he would feel a bit silly asking Mark to growl at him again. 

 

“Of course it does you dork.” Mark placed his lips right against his ear. “Anything you need no judgement, no ridicule but maybe some loving teasing.” Zach felt that same warmth in his belly he always did when Mark said something sexy but still totally sweet. 

 

“Growl at me again?” Zach his his face against Mark's chest embarrassed even though he knew he shouldn't be. He felt the chuckle rumble through Mark's chest followed by another playful growl that sent a vibration through their bodies and down to his cock he gasped and groaned into Mark's pec. 

 

“You like that don't you sweetheart?” Zach made an affirmative noise against the broad chest. “Like that you made me a wolf? That I can growl? That you don't have to hold back anymore?” He nodded vigorously as Mark continued to rumble and growl. 

 

“Look at me Zach.” He looked up and smiled Mark was staring at him with glowing golden eyes his own flashed blue in response. Mark pulled him into a deep meaningful kiss. The motion of his hips became more insistent as did the little moans and growls being driven out of his mate. He didn't care he couldn't stop with a growl and a grunt he spilled in his trousers like a horny teenager. Mark grabbed his hips hard and rutted against him until he came with a roar panting beneath him.

 

“Fuck, this is gonna make the drive home uncomfortable.” Mark muttered with a deep chuckle.

 

“Imagine the look on Derek's face.” Zach muttered laughing into Mark’s chest. He kissed his mate gently on the lips several times.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too Zach.”

 

\----Derek POV

 

He was hallucinating or seeing ghosts, but Mark and Peter saw him too. Zach he could see him smell him… and Mark all over him  _ not wasting any time boys.. _ He raised his hand and it landed on an actual shoulder he wasn't seeing things, Zach was really here very much not dead, he could feel his familiar warmth radiating through his shirt like a fireplace a comforting warmth. 

 

“Hey baby boy.” Zach said gripping his hand and he just broke down he didn't care. He grabbed his older brother and just held on weeping into his shirt. 

 

Peter wrapped them both in a hug and he was sure he heard Mark say ‘Dawww it's a Hale sandwich.’ Which he normally would have growled at him for but was too busy letting his emotions explode out of him in big body shaking sobs.

 

“Shhh don't cry Derek I'm here, I'm alive I won't leave you again.” He wasn't sure whose hand was stroking through his hair he didn't care it was comforting. He was pretty sure he was leaving snot and tears all over his brothers shirt. 

 

“I love you Zach.” Derek whispered finally gaining a bit of composure. Zack kissed his temple and squeezed him tight. 

 

“Love you too Der-bear.” Derek growled in annoyance at that nickname.

 

“Don't call me Der-Bear..” 

 

“Whatever you say  _ Der-Bear _ .” Derek swatted his older sibling on the back of the head and both men laughed.

 

\---Stiles POV

 

Stiles tried and failed  _ again  _ to conjure a weapon he wasn't good at conjuring, he'd been pretty good at wards and all the defensive spell Genim the first was teaching him. 

 

“Damn it!” Stiles grumbled as the dagger failed to form his hand again.

 

“Hmm perhaps the dagger isn't your weapon. Perhaps… picture a warhammer it was my weapon of choice as well.” Stiles gave his grandfather an incredulous look, he wasn't some giant muscle man how the fuck was he supposed to swing a warhammer? He let out a huff and his doppelganger gave him a flat look.

 

He sighed and focused his mind he held out his hand and imagined a warhammer in his hands there was a sound like metal on metal and the spectral hammer appeared in his hand. Stiles gaped at the ghostly weapon it was surprisingly light he held it in two hands and gave it a few test swings. It wasn't much heavier than sturdy wooden baseball bat. He swung hard and hit a tree, the hammer hit with a loud crack sending wood splintering in several directions the hammer bounced back leaving a big hole in the tree trunk. 

 

“Dude! I'm Thor!” He smiled and posed with the hammer held high. Grandpa Genim laughed at him, his ancestor seemed to be thoroughly amused by Stiles’ antics.

 

“With a war hammer and your natural affinity with shock magic, it's not too far from accurate.” Genim mused. 

 

“So how are we going to explain you to everyone else?” Stiles asked dismissing the war hammer which vanished in a ghostly flash which was awesome!

 

“If it comes to that I'll do the explaining my presence shouldn't really be much of surprise.” He shrugged crossing his legs and leaning against a tree. “Think fast!” He shot a thunderbolt spell at him, Stiles wasn't able to get a ward up in time the spell hit him sending him skidding back but there wasn't any pain? What? Ooooh yea he had that ebony flesh protection spell up, ha! Take that gramps!

 

“Dude these armor spells are awesome!” Stiles felt his skin which felt like smooth cool metal, it was strange but it absorbed damage well if he hadn't been protected that thunderbolt spell would have seriously hurt, it was a high level destruction spell. 

 

“I've never seen anyone pick up defensive magic as quickly as you. I'm proud of you my boy.” Genim smiled at him and he was proud! Stiles felt surprisingly happy about that he smiled back and crossed the space between him hugging his doppelganger. Genim seemed surprised and hugged his great great grandson back. 

 

“Thanks gramps, So can I use you to practice healing magic?” He asked pulling away s face was ashen and he looked sort of freighted. 

 

“This isn't going to be pleasant…” he grumbled as they began the painful process of teaching Stiles the powerful close wounds spell.

 


	25. Genim and Genim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just cranking these out for you guys! It's because I love you you're welcome. I'm loving this fic it's practically writing itself now.

Chapter 25

 

Genim and Genim

  


Mark's POV---

The vampire was back it had killed several people in the last few weeks and was maddeningly impossible to track. Things had been strange Danny was annoyingly accepting of he and Zach basically picking up where they'd left off, hell Zach and Danny were becoming friends. Mark was so torn he loved them both; he was having sex with them both! Neither of them seemed to mind it was driving him nuts but he wasn't ready to analyze it, yet he had a delivery to make. Stiles had changed since he started practicing magic but in mostly good ways. He was focused, sharper, happier, more confident, he also changed physically. Stiles was packing on muscle mass at a far faster rate than should have been possible; he was filling out well he looked like he could take on a werewolf! However, he was ridiculously secretive about his magic training. Mark knew when Stiles was hiding something he was a nosy older sibling and he was observant. Stiles wasn't really able to hide from Mark long especially when Mark was following him; he was stealthy as a human, he was US military special forces add to that being a wolf he may as well have been invisible. That when he saw Stiles but there were two of him? _What the actual fuck?_ Except it wasn't two Stiles, it was Stiles and a man who looked like a full grown Stiles, like how Stiles would look at Mark's age. _Damn kid, you're gonna be a handsome devil at my age._ Mark thought the doppelganger was instructing Stiles in different spells and he watched in utter disbelief of Stiles swung a giant warhammer effortlessly.

 

It wasn't the spectral hammer he'd shown Mark either what had he called it? A bound warhammer? Something like that it was like a weird ghost hammer. The one he had now though was made of some sort of metal, with a long haft he would bet was made from mountain ash, the head of the hammer was covered in Norse runes. He knew they were Norse; he'd seen mom draw them on things she said they protected against evil. They must have had an actual use not just make him feel better, _leave it to mom to draw Nordic wards on my closet door when I thought there was a monster in there._

 

“Have you been practicing your detect life spell Stiles?” Not, Stiles asked Stiles nodded and leaned his hammer against a tree. _Crap he's going to know I'm lurking._ As soon as the thought entered his mind, Stiles turned and looked right at him.

 

“Hi, Mark!” He said waving with a huge cheesy grin on his face. As if saying _I caught you pulling a Derek and lurking you creep!_ He looked so fucking smug the little shit. Mark leapt down from the tree with a summersault just to show off and landed in a crouch in front of Stiles, he stood and spread his arms as if to say _Ta DA bitch!_

 

Mark eyed not Stiles still confused as to what sorcery this was. Not, Stiles smiled and extended a hand which Mark shook.

 

“Nice to meet you, Markus, I'm your great great grandfather Genim.” Mark's brow shot toward his hairline, Okay how the actual-

 

“Stiles summoned me by accident to help with his training. Call me your ancestral guardian, I'm bound to Stiles like a familiar of a sort, but I can only maintain this form for about half a day.” Genim explained and it all sounded like hocus pocus to him, but Stiles was the mage not him, so he supposed he didn't really need to understand.

 

“Well nice to meet you, gramps,” Mark said with a nod before turning to Stiles. “So how hard can you swing that hammer?” Mark asked challenging Stiles.

  


“Hard enough. “ Stiles shot back, and he grinned at his younger brother. He gestured to a large rock into the clearing silently saying _prove it punk._ Stiles grabbed his hammer strode over to the rock and smirked at Mark as he raised the hammer over his head and brought it down with his full strength. The boulder split in half as if it were an old piece of rotten timber. Mark’s jaw dropped holy _fuckballs_ that was impressive! He clapped for Stiles enthusiastically.

  


“My little baby all grown up and off to destroy people.” Mark fake cried wiping away invisible tears; Stiles swatted him playfully on the chest which he actually felt, Jesus Stiles was getting strong. Stiles stooped and took a long swig from a water bottle, before pouring some over his head and shaking it off like a dog. Mark was beaming at him Stiles looked strong, confident it looked good on him. Stiles caught his eye and tilted his head eyeing him strangely.

 

“What?” He asked Stiles was smiling back at him now; Mark always had an infectious smile, Genim was giving them both a knowing look.

 

“Nothing kiddo,”

 

“Bullshit, you're giving me that look like I'm the best thing to ever happen to the universe.” He said leaning on his hammer avoiding the spike on top.

 

“Cause you are little brother,” Stiles blushed at that he always blushed when Mark told him what he meant to him.

 

“Shut up,” Stiles muttered like Mark was being a huge dork, which he was. “There's something churning around in the super sappy brain, of Markus Szczepan Stilinski, so spill.” ooo full names them's fighting words boy.

 

“Confidence looks good on you that's all.”

 

“Dork” Stiles muttered

 

“Brat.” Mark shot back instantly. “Oh, I've got a present for you follow me home?” Stiles face lit up like it did on Christmas.

\---Sheriff's POV

 

He was off today a rare occurrence with the bodies piling up. A vampire he still couldn't believe it, Zach rising from the dead, Stiles being a spark, two of his boys being werewolves, it was a lot to handle. Right now all he wanted was coffee except there wasn't any… _Damn it, boys,_ he slammed the cabinet and slipped on his shoes, he plodded out to his truck and drove to the store.

 

He made a beeline for the coffee grabbing the largest size he could find and in his sleeping state nearly slammed right into Peter Hale.

 

“Good morning Sheriff.” He greeted cheerfully reaching past for some high priced gourmet coffee.

 

“Peter.” He greeted his eyes sweeping over the younger man who looked incredibility well rested and far too awake for this early on a Sunday morning. _Werewolves…_ He moved to walk away and felt Peter eye him as he walked away.

 

“Nice sleepwear,” Peter commented as he walked away to continue his shopping, John quirked a brow and looked down he was wearing the pink sweats Mark bought him with sexy bedazzled across the ass. John blushed like a teenage girl all the way to the checkout counter.

 

\---

 

He ran into Peter again around lunchtime, he was sneaking a burger and fries his three sons would scold him for when Peter strolled in. John wanted the floor to swallow him; he was still embarrassed by his fashion faux pas earlier. Peter smirked and sat down across from him. _Crap._

 

“Sheriff.” He greeted cheerily

 

“Hale,” John replied shortly taking a long drink of his coke.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Damn it, he didn't want to be rude and say no, and he'd barely started on his food so he couldn't use the excuse that he was finished.

 

“If you must.” Not the most diplomatic answer but not really rude. Peter smiled at him and. It made his stomach flutter like he'd swallowed butterflies. _Weird_

 

“You look more alert than when we last met,” Peter said sipping his coffee John blushed and glared at him, _stop blushing Stilinski, Jesus you're not a teenage girl!_

 

“We will never speak of that again,” he growled well human growled it wasn't nearly as intimidating as the way he'd heard Mark growl, but he tried.

 

“On one condition.” condition? What condition was Hale blackmailing him?

 

“You trying to blackmail me, Hale?” He snarked smirking at the younger man. He was enjoying this teasing for some reason.

 

“No nefarious demands I assure you. I simply wanted to invite you to have dinner with me. Tonight if you are available.” Dinner? What was Peter flirting with him? He hadn't dated a guy since college. Not that he was opposed to it he was comfortable with his sexuality; it was why he'd been so understanding of his son's sexual orientations. Peter was attractive, and he hadn't dated since Claudia died hell he was still wearing his wedding ring. He'd promised Claudia one day he'd find love again but was he ready to jump into the dating pool? _Fuck it why not._

 

“Alright pick me up tonight 7 o’clock,” Peter grinned wolfishly or werewolfishly? Was that even a word?

 

“7 it is.” Peter finished his coffee and tossed a fifty dollar bill on the table. “Your lunch is on me, see you tonight.” Peter was gone before he could even protest. _Bastard.._

  


\---Mark's POV

 

Stiles' face was priceless he was literally crying with excitement as he jumped up and down.

 

“You got me Dean Winchester’s car!!!” He screeched. Ow, my ears. Stiles ran his hands down the hood and proceed to look at everything before half tackling Mark in a fierce hug.

  


“I love you, Mark.” He said clutching him tightly.

 

“Love you too kiddo.” Mark chuckled and handed Stiles the keys. “Make sure you thank Peter too he played for everything and Derek for finding the car.”

 

“Sourwolf and Sassywolf were in on this?” Stiles seemed surprised but elated beyond belief.

 

“Wanna take her for a spin?”

 

“Fuck yeah!”


	26. Tatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids! A bit longer of a chapter for y'all today! Hope you enjoy and your guys comments have really kept me going I'm determined to finish this work! Next chapter will have some hot Stiles on Jackson sex so stay tuned ;)

**Chapter 26**

 

**Tattoo**

 

\---Mark's POV

 

“You're sure you wanna do this kiddo?” Mark asked mixing the magical ink made from Derek's blood. Apparently, it was meant to give Stiles werewolf abilities when tattooed to his skin, it wasn't permanent and recharged like his own Magicka.

 

“Yes, I'm sure.” He grumbled Mark had asked him a million times, but he didn't want Stiles having a bunch of tattoos he hated. Isaac took Stiles hand ready to drain the pain, the first tattoo on his neck would hurt, Isaac nodded, and Mark got to work. Stiles chatted with Isaac while Mark worked and soon the Triskelion tattoo along his neck was finished.

“Now we're tattoo twinsies “ Mark joked referring to the Triskelion tattoo between his shoulder blades. Stiles snorted swatting Mark playfully. That was the easy part. The next was a lot more intricate, detailed and it would take most of his shoulder and arm.

 

“I know it's a lot to ask, but this will take several hours can you be still that long?” Mark asked as he placed his stencil.

 

“Yea I'll be alright. I've got Isaac to entertain me.” Isaac rolled his eyes, and Stiles patted him on the cheek. Mark clicked on the stereo, classic rock filling the room, he lit a cigarette and got to work.

  


The intricate weaving of Nordic runes and symbols came together slowly. The door opened, the two wolves heard dad come in, his footsteps thumped up the stairs, and Mark bedroom door swung open.

“Boys who’s car-?” Dad's eyebrows shot up at the sight of Stiles getting tatted up by Mark. He flicked the ash off the.end of his cigarette before answering his father's question.

 

“Peter and I got Stiles a new car, yes it's safe, dad you really should start knocking, this is a supernatural tattoo, and Isaac drank all the coffee.” Isaac gave him a look that screamed traitor . Dad looked exasperated that Mark had just answered every question he was about to ask.

 

“You know what? I’ve got a hot date I'm.going to get ready, you boys behave.” three heads whipped around and stared at him. Dad quirked a brow and knew he was in for an interrogation. _Duh, dad, you can't drop a bombshell that big and expect us not to interrogate you!_

 

“Sit!” The three of them said in unison. He huffed and plopped on the bed as Mark got back to work.

 

“So papa bear who's the lucky lady? It's not Lydia's mom, is it? She's an eligible bachelorette,” Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows. Isaac nodded in agreement Lydia's mom was a good looking gal, they'd be a cute couple.

 

“It's not a lucky lady,” Dad admitted rubbing the back of his neck a nervous tick that ran in the family.

 

“It’s a guy!?” Stiles and Isaac shouted in unison Mark wasn't surprised he knew dad was heteroflexible. He'd accidentally found dad's porn collection, gay porn, straight porn, bi porn dad had everything, not something a son needed to know.

 

“Yes, I'm going on a date with a guy,” he scoffed daring Stiles and Isaac to .take a negative comment. Which they wouldn't one thing that they were big on was communication, they told Dad everything, and he told _them everything_.

 

“Is it Jordan? He's really sweet totally adorable, and you'd make a cute couple.

“Oh, sweet innocent Isaac dad would never date one of his deputies, especially not one Mark’s age. Dad rolled his eyes and ruffled Isaac’s hair which he growled about, petulantly like a puppy.

 

“It's Peter Hale.” He admitted, ‘ _Derek owes me fifty bucks!_ Mark thought triumphantly. Stiles and Isaac just gaped to shocked to speak.

 

“This is a rare sight Stiles speechless!” Mark teased over the dull hum of the tattoo machine. Stiles levels him with a flat look, Dad sighed and stood up.

 

“Don't wait up for me boys.” He hurried out of the room to get ready before Isaac and Stiles could interrogate him further.

 

\---

 

Mark finished up Stiles tattoo around one am. Stiles and Isaac had both fallen asleep and looked too adorable leaning against each other. Mark shook his head and managed to get both his brothers in his bed, he wasn't going to bother putting them in their own beds, when there was a pretty good chance they'd wind up in his anyway.

 

Mark wandered down stairs and pulled a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet, he laced it with wolfsbane and added it to his coffee. He heard the distinct purr of Peter’s Viper outside and peeked out the window.

 

\----Sheriff’s POV

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. Especially doing something as simple as dinner, a movie, and a couple of cocktails afterward. Peter walked him to the door like a gentleman and John paused and smiled.

 

“I had a really good time Peter, we should do this again.” Peter smiled at that showing his perfect teeth.

 

“I look forward to it.” Peter planted a very chaste kiss goodnight to his lips before walking toward his car. John knew he was blushing again and he could still feel the phantom press of the younger man's lips on his, Peter waved before speeding off into the night.

 

\--- Mark's POV

 

Mark was grinning when dad walked in. He'd seen everything, so what he was lurking it wasn't every day he saw his dad look this happy. He was humming the Frank Sinatra song _I've got the world on a string,_ which made Mark's smile grow impossibly wider. Dad walked into the kitchen helping himself to some coffee before sitting across from his eldest son.

 

“Hey, partner,” He greeted smiling as he took a drink of his coffee. “What're you still doing up?”

 

“Having a nightcap, so how'd it go?” Mark needed details a new relationship was a big deal in his father's life after all.

 

“Let's just say there will definitely be a second date.” He took a long swig of his coffee before placing it on the table and giving Mark and appraising look. “Me dating again doesn't bother you does it?” He was sort of floored by that question; it was frankly a ridiculous question, Mark wanted nothing more than his father's happiness.

 

“Pop I want nothing more than you to be happy. Whether that's with Peter or someone else down the road doesn't matter to me. I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life; mom wouldn't have wanted that either.” He smiled and patted his dad's hand. Dad smiled and took another long drink of his coffee as if mulling over what he wanted to say.

 

“He's a really good guy. I've seen how much he cares about Derek and Zach. How he helped you get through the pain of Zach’s death when even I couldn't get through to you. I want to give it a shot, see where it goes. But if I come to you for advice don't make fun of me alright? It's been a long time I'm out of practice being romantic. “ They both chuckled at that, and Mark stood up walking around the table to hug his father.

 

“Just be yourself, dad, he won't be able to resist the awesomeness that is John Stilinski.” He snorted at that and squeezed Mark in a sideways hug.

 

“You're a good man Mark; you always know what to say. You get that from your mother.” Mark smiled at that he'd often been called his mom's male twin.

 

“I'm just ridiculously articulate.” Mark teased causing Dad to laugh.

 

“And so humble…” He deadpanned, and Mark pouted at him.

 

“I'm gonna hit the hay I'm exhausted.” Mark yawned and kissed his dad on the forehead. “G’nite pops.”

 

“Good night partner.” Mark left His father at the table and made his way upstairs. He had to smile at the sight of Isaac curled protectively around Stiles both boys sleeping soundly it was fucking adorable. Mark changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and slid into bed behind Isaac and cuddling up close. Isaac made a little content rumble in his sleep which made Mark smile. He placed a kiss on the back of Isaac’s head and whispered “Goodnight puppy” before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.  

 

\---

 

Mark awoke to his phone’s ringtone, he grumbled and flailed in the general direction of his night stand before finding the annoying object and accepting the call.

 

“Hello?” Mark gritted out Isaac and Stiles were somehow still asleep, they could sleep like logs when they wanted to. Which they were probably grateful for since they were on break from school.

 

 _“Mark, it's Allison we need to talk.”_ Allison, what the fuck? If this was an attempt at a trap it was pretty lame, he didn't trust her much. He had ripped her aunt's head off in front of her; she had good reason to want him dead.

 

“About what?” He growled slipping quietly out of bed and pulling on a shirt and changing into his jeans.

 

“ _Your pack is in danger.”_ She said simply, not fucking helpful littlest Argent.

 

“Yeah from a vampire and your psycho Grandpa.” Mark snapped this felt like a trap. His admiral Ackbar senses were tingling.

 

“ _I know what's Gerard is planning, just meet me at the old Hale house.”_ She hung up Mark decided to be smart about this he moved silently not wanting to wake Stiles and Isaac. He pulled a tactical vest from his closet and concealed it under his jacket. While he didn't think Allison would attack him better safe than dead. Also not being stupid enough to bring nothing but his claws and teeth to a potential gun fight he grabbed his 1911 and four magazines from his gun safe slipping them into the holster and pockets of the vest. He shot a text to Derek and Zach to let them know what idiocy he was about to partake in and went to rendezvous with Allison.

 

\---

 

Mark parked his ‘Cuda and stepped out Allison was waiting, armed with her bow not surprising Mark was armed to so he wasn't at a disadvantage, yet. He extended his senses and only heard the sounds of the forest and Allison’s heart beat. He didn't smell anything out of place either, so he walked up and crossed his arms.

 

“What's this about Argent?” he said the surname with disdain he had every reason to despise the Argents as much reason as the Hale’s in his opinion.

 

“Gerard is dying, cancer. He's planning on kidnapping Derek, forcing him to bite him, then killing him for his alpha power.” Well, that was decidedly nefarious if he didn't want to kill the old fuck already he _really_ wanted to fucking kill now.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked eyeing her suspiciously. She sighed and crossed her arms. Her face softened, and he was suddenly reminded of how young she really was, she wasn't an evil person not like Kate or Gerard she was much more like her father. It was probably the only reason he'd agreed to meet her in the first place.

 

“Because I don't want any of you getting hurt. Lydia is my best friend; I still care about Scott I'm still friends with most of your pack. I… I don't blame you for killing Kate; it took me awhile… But I realize now she was the monster, not you. Dad explained to me what a werewolf felt when they lost their mate, in your position I'd have probably killed her too.” Mark tilted his head she was being honest not a single blip in her heartbeat not a trace of deception in her chemo signals.

 

“Thank you for the warning. I'll warn Derek but Allison, I'm going to stop Gerard, you and your father should stay out of my way.” Allison nodded his face grim, but she understood. Mark turned to leave.

 

“Mark?” She said drawing his attention back to her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'm glad you got Zach back, and I want you to know, I forgive you for Kate. Not for the therapy, I needed after her rather gruesome death. But you had the right to kill her.” Mark gave Allison a very small smile and headed for his car he paused before climbing in.

 

“Hey, Alley-cat? You're not so bad… For a hunter.” Allison smiled, and Mark drove off his ‘Cudas engine purring happily down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy tattooed Stiles is my weakness and I don't apologize for it.


	27. L-O-V-E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* it's a tad hot in this chapter folks sweet delicious. Stackson smut for you.

**Chapter 27**

 

**L.O.V.E**

 

 _L is for the way you look at me_   
_O is for the only one I see_   
_V is very, very extraordinary_ _  
_ E is even more than anyone that you adore can -Nat King Cole, L-O-V-E

 

Jackson POV--

 

Jackson was still amazed by the sheer depth of his feelings for Stiles and his slowly developing feelings for Scott. He and Stiles hadn't even had sex yet, but he already knew he was in love. Love wasn't even a strong enough word to encompass how he felt for the adorkable teen. He felt a warm flutter in his chest when Stiles smiled one of his ridiculous smiles; his whole body felt drown in warmth when they kissed. He _trusted_ Stiles which was honestly something he could only really say about two other people. Jackson was on a mission today, his parents were out for the week, and he wanted Stiles all to himself, he had a three step plan.

 

Step one, get Stiles to his house.

Step two, seduce him

Step three, get him in his bed

 

He figured it'd be easy enough providing he could get Stiles away from Scott and his two meddling brothers. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice Danny trying to get his attention.

 

“Hello, Earth to Jackson?” Danny said waving his hand in front of his face. Jackson shook his head.clearing his thoughts and looked at his best friend; he gave Danny a reassuring smile.

 

“Yeah? Sorry I was… scheming.” he said with a shrug. Danny rolled his eyes and gave Jackson his signature _you're an idiot, but I love you stare._

 

“Still scheming about how to get Stiles to fuck you?” Danny asked flashing a knowing smirk and his ridiculously adorable dimples. He wasn't afraid to admit his best friend was adorable Mark was a damn lucky guy.

 

“Who says I want him to fuck me?” He challenged with a raised brow and crossed arms. Danny gave him a flat look crap _he's about to say something to embarrass the fuck out of me._

 

“Couldn't have anything to do with me catching you fucking yourself with a dildo and moaning his name.” _Fucker he said we wouldn't talk about that!_ Jackson felt his ears burn with embarrassment and he hid his mortified face behind his hands.

 

“Dude we said we weren't gonna mention that.” He complained his voice slightly muffled by his hands. Danny pulled his hand away from his face and gave him a soft smile. Jackson wanted to glare or be mad but damn it he couldn't ever stay mad at Danny.

 

“Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to let your boyfriend fuck you.”He patted Jackson’s arm reassuringly. “Stiles loves you, man, he's not going to reject you.” He was right Danny was always right like a damn wise man or something.

 

“I know I just, I dunno if I'm comfortable making myself that vulnerable.”So he was feeling self-conscious it was kinda a big deal trusting someone to take your virginity.

 

“You'll be fine Stiles cares about you, and he's not the type to take advantage of some one.” Jackson nodded clearing his throat and turning back to his locker. The both a had a free period, so they were just kinda hanging around. They were both snapped out of their thoughts by the bell signaling the end of the school day. Jackson gave Danny a quick hug as a thank you for the advice and jogged off to intercept Stiles.

 

\---

 

He was leaning against Stiles new car which was an awesome machine. He loved American muscle cars despite driving a German performance car himself. The Impala suited Stiles far better than that crap Jeep in his opinion; he knew Stiles had some sentimental attachment to it because of his mom, his thoughts were interrupted by Stiles walking his way.

 

Stiles looked fucking gorgeous; his wardrobe had vastly improved by what the pack had called the great iintervention.Which really was Mark and Lydia burning three-quarters of Stiles wardrobe and replacing it. Stiles looked, stunning to be perfectly honest, dressed him a black leather jacket, black button down shirt and form fitting black slacks. His recent musculature development was obvious and hot as fuck, Jackson wanted to trace that tattoo on his neck with his tongue. Stiles smiled brightly at him increasing his pace and wand practically crashing into him with a tight hug. He smiled and squeezed the slightly shorter teen tightly burying his nose in Stiles' hair enjoying his scent.

 

“Hey, babe,” Stiles said sweetly his voice half muffled against his chest. Jackson pulled back just enough to look down at him before cupping his chin and kissing Stiles sweetly. He broke the kiss a few moments later and they both grinned at each other.

 

“So my parents are out of town for the week, you're coming over tonight and I'm making you dinner.” He was being a bossy little shit, he needed to stop that but some of his negative traits were hard to shake. Stiles gave him an incredulous look.

 

“You can cook?” Stiles asked in faux disbelief, _asshole._ Jackson pouted at him pretending to be offended.

 

“I'm an excellent cook just never get the chance with your brother and Peter being kitchen Nazis.” Jackson joked and Stiles barked out a laugh at that.

 

“They are very protective of their kitchen rights.” Stiles agreed before leaning up to kiss him again which was totally okay with him. Stiles pulled back taking his keys out of his pocket.

 

“I'll be there at six.” _Victory!_ Jackson smiled hugging Stiles again and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“See you at six sweetheart.” With that and a cheeky wink, Jackson sidestepped and practically sprinted to his car hearing Stiles laugh at his antics as he went.

 

\---

 

Jackson had just finished setting the table when he heard the gorgeous rumble of the Impala pulling into the drive. He pulled the door open excitedly to reveal Stiles standing there with his finger hovering over the door bell button.

 

“Right werewolf, probably heard me coming miles away.” Stiles joked stepping inside. Jackson snorted in amusement stepping aside and letting his mate in and taking his coat. Stiles beamed at him. So what if Jackson was an old fashioned romantic, sue him.

 

He kissed Stiles in greeting just a brief peck before taking his hand and lacing their fingers together and leading them to the dining room. Stiles gasped at the setting. Jackson had scoured the whole house and looted every candle he could find bathing the dining room in soft warm candle light. Stiles grinned at him and smiled one of his huge cheesy smiles that made Jackson want to melt.

 

“Awww Jax you're totally a romantic!” Stiles said in the most excited tone he'd ever heard. He just shrugged unrepentantly and pulled out Stiles chair for him. Which made him grin even wider which shouldn't have been possible. Jackson uncovered the plates revealing their steaks baked potatoes and shrimp scampi.

 

“You made this? It smells incredible and ima eat the fuck out of it.” Jackson laughed shaking his head and opening the wine he poured each of them a glass before taking his seat.

 

“I'll take that as high praise.” He deadpanned taking a sip of his wine and smiling at Stiles ridiculous self. He loved this idiot, _his_ idiot.

 

“It totally is, I don't know whether to eat it or make love to it.” Stiles babbled picking up his silverware and cutting his steak.

 

“That's an interesting kink.” Jackson teased cutting into his own juicy steak.

 

“Of course I'd rather make love to you,” Stiles said in a deep seductive tone that Jackson didn't know he was capable of causing Jackson to choke on his wine. He sputtered and coughed clearing his throat and blushing the same red shade as the wine. Stiles was giving him the smuggest grin _the jerk._

 

“Maybe, after dinner.” He said with a wink and Stiles did a ridiculous little eyebrow wiggle that made his heartbeat stutter.

 

\---

 

After dinner and a mirthful viewing of _Spaceballs_ they lay sprawled lazily making out in Jackson’s bed. Their shirts were already off and Stiles' hands ran exploratory all across Jackson’s body leaving fire in their wake. He was already painfully hard in his pants from nothing more than Stiles lazy ministrations. Stiles stopped his kissing to pull back just enough to stare into Jackson’s eyes.

 

“You know I love you right?” Stiles asked grinning another giant cheesy grin. Jackson felt his heart swell he smiled just as big and pulled Stiles into a tight embrace burying his face in the crook of Stiles' neck.

 

“I love you too Stiles. I want you to make love to me, I know Scott took your virginity but I want you to take mine.” Stiles let out a low whine his hips stuttering against his own.

 

“God you can't just say things that sexy and expect me to have any control over my actions.” Stiles chastised, as he kissed his way down Jackson’s torso. He made quick work of their pants and underwear leaving them both bare. Jackson gasped he'd seen Stiles naked in the locker room but never like this, aroused with a hungry look in his eyes. Stiles dick was also way above average, long, thick and uncut, pre cum leaking from the slit steadily. He was beautiful Jackson was about to mention that when Stiles suddenly devoured his cock.

 

“Fuck!” He groaned his head falling back against the bed. Stiles chuckled around his cock sending vibrations down his shaft and causing the wolf to buck his hips. “Stiles!” He cried as Stiles talented, eager mouth proceeded to drag him up to the edge then slowly back down. Stiles repeated this over and over until he had Jackson ready to beg for release.

 

“Stiles! Either fuck me or let me cum!” Jackson growled his eyes no flashing gold as his clawed fingers dug into the sheets. Stiles pulled off his cock with a wet pop and kissed him roughly not bothered at all by Jackson’s fangs.

 

“I won't fuck you, Jax-” he paused cutting off his protest with a kiss before pulling back again. “I'm going to make.love to you.” Jackson felt his wolf in his head happily preening under his mate's affection wanting nothing more than to let the powerful magician claim him.

 

“Please Stiles,” Jackson whined. Stiles kissed him again snapping open the lube and coating his fingers.

 

“Hush baby I've got you.” He soothed as he quickly and efficiently worked Jackson’s virgin hole open. He was actually glad Stiles and Scott had been having so much sex because his practiced movements were amazing gentle and confident. Stiles was withdrawing his fingers far too soon for his liking and he whined in protest.

 

“Shhh, it's alright love I've got you,” Stiles reassured again and his cock finally breached him. Jackson had never felt something this incredible, Stiles was hard and wide inside him, filling him up with impossible heat. There wasn't an ounce of pain, that was when he realized Stiles hand on his chest was glowing faintly, he was using magic to remove the pain. Jackson smiled and pulled Stiles into a kiss as he bottomed out hips flush against his ass. Stiles broke the kiss and stared down at him eyes filled with love and adoration.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful Jackson, you look so perfect like this. Impaled on my cock panting and sweaty I'm gonna make you feel so good the only thing you'll remember is my name.” Stiles Stilinski was a man of his word apparently because he drew back and began to fuck Jackson into the mattress. Jackson held on tight as Stiles impaled him long hard thrusts, hitting his prostate with each snap of his hips, causing him to see stars.

 

The headboard banged against the wall with every thrust, Stiles' face was the perfect picture of bliss and concentration, he put every bit of his being into every thrust driving Jackson slowly closer and closer to the precipice of ultimate pleasure. Stiles shook the sweat from his brow and really laid into Jackson’s prostate his pace increasing, Jackson was reduced to nothing but gasps, moans, whimpers and a constant litany of, “Stiles, Stiles, Stiles” Stiles leaned in and bit down hard on his neck and that was it Jackson roared out in pleasure thick ropes of cum covering his torso as he jolted forward and sunk his fangs into Stiles' shoulder.

 

“Fuck!” Stiles shouted his hips snapping hand and.going suddenly still as he filled Jackson with his essence. The collapsed in a heal chests heaving from exertion. Jackson carefully withdrew his fangs soothing the bite with a lap of his tongue.

 

“It's alright Jax the mating mark doesn't hurt,” Stiles said gesturing to the twin mark _Scott's mark_ on his opposite shoulder. They'd done it they'd both mated with Stiles, Stiles pulled back rising on shaking arms and kissed him. Suddenly Stiles' eyes went from their normal whiskey color to a blazing violet.

 

“Stiles your eyes, they're purple,” Jackson said gazing into the beautiful glowing purple orbs.

 

“That means, I'm at full power now, thanks to you baby.” Stiles kissed him again before gently pulling out and wiping them off with a pair of discarded boxers. He lay his head on Jackson’s chest smiling bright but sleepy.

 

“Love you.” Jackson murmured sleepily

 

“Love you too Jax.”

 

\---Sheriff’s POV

 

It was another long day they'd found another vampire victim he was sorting through a mound of crime scene photo’s when there was a knock on his office door. John slumped back in his car and sighed rubbing his temples.

 

“Enter.” He barked he hoped it was Parish with more coffee who entered instead left his jaw landing on the floor…

 

“Sorry to disturb you sir but I'm looking for my brother…. Isaac Lahey.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that one coming did ya? Last major plot twist I swear......


	28. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long this chapter was had to write :/. It's short but cute and fluffy and feelsy? Is that even a word? What ever enjoy you beautiful individuals as always comment's are like catnip for authors ;)
> 
> It's been a while since we've seen our vampire villian, I wonder what nefarious deeds he's up to. *Evil foreboding laughter*

**Chapter 28**

 

**Shock and Awe**

 

Isaac POV---

 

Isaac smiled up at Mark who he was currently using as a pillow. He had fallen asleep halfway through the movie they boy only been half watching, some old action movie with Charles Bronson. _Death Wish?_ Mark said he'd seen it a million times. He was using his adopted older brother’s lap for a pillow content just to lie there enjoying the older man's comforting presence, the calming sound of his heartbeat, the scent of what he could only describe as Mark. He was an odd combination of soap, laundry detergent, cigarettes and always a faint bit of whiskey. Whiskey was a scent that used to remind Isaac of his dad of abuse, not now though. It was a scent he attributed to Mark and the Sheriff, the scents of home and safety, love and protection. His new family, his pack he'd never felt so loved in his life, not since Can and his Mom were both still alive. It could be overwhelming at times but, his family and pack gave him space when he needed it, or even just pulled him out of his funky moods. He felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

 

\---

 

He must have been dreaming; he heard Cam's voice felt a gentle caress on his cheek he instinctively leaned into.

 

“Cam.” He muttered sleepily “I miss you.” He added sadly he knew this was a dream but he'd hold onto the fleeting good dream as long as possible.

 

“Open your eyes, Isaac,” Camden said softly this was a weird dream like Can was actually here, _actually trying to wake him._

 

“If I open my eyes you'll be gone.” Isaac mumbled and he wasn't going to do it for as long as possible.

 

“You're not dreaming son open your eyes.” That was dad's voice, well dad Stilinski. That was weird he'd never dreamed of them together? Was he even dreaming? His brain was really screwy when he was half asleep. But what if? Isaac let his eyes flutter open and let his sleepy eyes adjust for a second. His heart nearly stopped this had to be a dream but, he was awake and Camden was very much alive! He bolted upright jumping to his feet and grabbing both of Camden's arms, they were solid warm it was him it wasn't a dream he only had five fingers! Cam was smiling at him looking like he was about to both laugh and cry in elation.

 

“Cam!?” Isaac’s voice came out as a disbelieving sleepy gritty sound. He was older, but it was definitely him, same eyes same smile, different but the same.

 

“Hey partner, you got tall.” Camden smiled at him it was really him how? _Fuck who cares how hug him you idiot!_ His brain screamed, he threw himself into Camden’s arms and held on tight. Can wrapped solidly around him and both brothers cried in elation.

 

\---Camden

 

Isaac had grow up on him no longer a little ten year old boy but a handsome teenage young man. He'd missed too much been gone to log but he'd make up for all of it he'd never leave Isaac be hind again. He'd wept with relief when he'd learned the Sheriff had adopted Isaac, that his abusive ass of a father was in prison. Isaac had been brave enough to help himself when he had been a coward. He'd be ashamed later for now he was home. Both of their elated crying had died down and they were just holding each other, Mark and the Sheriff, no Isaac’s dad sat quietly giving them both their moment. Although Mark looked like he both wanted to ask a billion questions and join their hug Mark and Zach had been his best friends as kids after all.

 

“How? What happened?” Isaac finally said still clinging to him like he'd vanish at any moment.

 

“The convoy I was with was ambushed, most of my platoon was wiped out. I was captured and held by the Taliban for six years before I escaped. One off the Taliban operatives turned out to be an agent for the Brits kept feeding them false intel he said he'd gotten from me so they'd keep me alive. Finally he helped me escape and i was rescued by the SAS.” He explained trying to leave out the gory details it was most the truth all his little brother needed to know was he was home.

 

“Good ‘ol SAS.” Mark remarked smiling at them both. He vaguely remembered Mark being excited about his ranger unit training with a group of Brits.

 

“I'm glad you're alive, but why'd they tell us you were dead?” Isaac asked that was a rather morbid question but he'd answer it.

 

“Some of the bodies at the ambush site were, blown apart by an IED blast. They uh, the army made a mistake they found my dog tags near a burnt body and assumed I was KIA.” Isaac cringed a bit at that yea it was pretty macabre but the truth. He pulled Isaac back into a hug giving him a few reassuring as on the back before pulling away and leading him to the couch so they could sit. They sat next to Mark and his fellow soldier hugged him tight.

 

“Glad you made it man.” Mark let go smiling at him and reaching over to ruffle Isaac’’s hair an action that earned him a petulant stare but nothing else.

 

“Me too Mark, me too.” he replied the three of them were basically group hugging on the couch but he didn't care. He'd been stuffed in a cell for years it was nice to have some nice warm familiar affection to finally feel home.

 

\---Mark POV

 

Mark was just as surprised as Isaac and probably nearly as happy more for the fact Isaac had his only blood sibling back then for anything else. He was worried though about Cam he'd been held captive and probably tortured for six years. He'd seen the haunted look in his eyes, it was the same as he'd seen in the eyes of many soldiers who'd seen too much. Been asked to suffer the impossible for their country, he'd help Camden anyway he could. No one could understand PTSD like a fellow combat veteran. He'd help Camden for his sake and Isaac’s he'd seen how difficult it was for someone to get back to civilian life after an ordeal like Camden’s. He was Isaac’s brother which made him Mark's brother, which made him _pack. Comfort, protect, heal, love._ His wolf said in his mind it was kinda odd in an awesome way to feel the instinctive reactions of his wolf to feel its emotions too. _Pack, brother, hurt, broken._ He hoped the wolf was wrong on that last thought, but if he wasn't if Camden was _broken_ he had a whole pack to help fix him. Mark slung an arm protectively around Camden and began to secretly scent him rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

 

\---Isaac POV

  
He was so overwhelmed he didn't know what to think. His wolf was bouncing around in his mind's eye excitedly. He was happy, angry, sad, and so many emotions he couldn't explain. He was glad for the wolf he understood why Derek called him the puppy it's enthusiasm of having his brother _his original pack_ back was hard to resist he clung to that feeling as he buried his face in the crook of his sibling’s neck noticing he wasn't the only one sneakily scenting the oblivious human, Mark and Isaac shared a small private smile as their pack felt more complete than it ever had before.


	29. Hellraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long one for you today enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

 

**Hellraiser**

  
The record player softly played in the background smooth jazz filling Frederick’s hideout. His fangs were buried deep in the neck of a gorgeous young man, some cute little twink he'd acquired from the local night club. He relished in the long pulls of blood filling his senses abating his hunger for now. This boy had been a fantastic shag and tasted glorious, type O negative his favorite. He released the man's neck spinning him around, to look into his rather clear green eyes.

“You had a wonderful time out, a few drinks with friends and a quickie in the bathroom, go home and remember none of this.” he fed the boy a bit of his blood as much as he loathed seeing his wonderful marks disappear from his neck, it wouldn't do to have him lead the local wolf pack back to him. His dinner slid open the heavy metal door and made his way out. This little town had proven quite entertaining, watching the local wolf pack vainly hunt him, the local hunters, going after the wolves. It was like a movie in which he starred as one of the main antagonists, the wolves intrigued him however. Their alpha, his second and the pack elder, were clearly dangerous but, the rest of them?

“Ha! Naught but teenagers what kind of alpha are you Derek Hale?” He asked mostly the empty loft as he flopped down on the sofa taking a swig from a bottle of whiskey. This Hale had taken something of his otherwise he'd have left this little town. He'd accidentally sired a new vampire, the boy he'd killed his first night here. The wolves had taken the boy in no questions asked and much to his annoyance he couldn't reach out to the boy's mind. Their sire bond was blocked any time he attempt to call his progeny a symphony of snarling wolves filled his consciousness. It was maddening! His bastard older brother had already stolen his last progeny from him and now the damn wolves had taken another.

“Horribly bad form.” He spoke to the empty room. He looked up as the heavy metal door squeaked open, the last person he wanted or needed to see stepping through his older brother Markdon Ferdinand.

“Ahh Markdon I see my little reign of terror hasn't gone unnoticed.” Frederick smirked kicking his feet up on the coffee table.His brother looked the same as he recalled brooding, cranky and annoying. A total fun Nazi he just took all the fun and put it in camps.

“Understatement of the year, you little shit,” Markdon crossed his arm over his broad chest, watching his own flesh and blood with a distasteful sneer.

“You know in the last seven centuries you've always been a pain in my ass. First you sever the link between me and my first sire now you're here, to do it again perhaps?” He scoffed taking a long pull from a bottle of whiskey. He hadn't seen his brother for a century not since the fool had gotten himself entombed with Katherine and.company. When was that? 1903? no earlier 1860’s? The date wasn't important he wanted him to go away.

“Your sire was a prick,” he replied flatly. “And I’m here because you decided it’d be fun to stretch the news of terror all the way back home. They’re giving you a name, brother. You’re getting a reputation that would get, not on _you_ killed, but me as well,” and he hadn’t done anything worth dying or being killed over, not yet anyway.

“Joshua was mine, prick or no. Now he's living the high life forgotten all about me. Besides you know my way, I get bored I terrorize the countryside then run off back to Austria for a few decades pretending to be an innocent business man.” he chuckled the game was one he rather enjoyed. He'd usually stuck to terrorizing Europe by America was quite fun. Although he had been far better behaved than his usual ripper spree. “These California boys are rather delicious brother, and the local wolves are quite the source of entertainment. Especially with their woes with the local hunters”

“Then you’re no better than our damned Original Sire, one of the Mikaelsons,” Markdon compared with a disgruntled tone. “And how, pray tell, can a bunch of _mutts_ be any entertainment to _you,_ of all the sickening creatures,”

“You see these puppies have done a remarkable thing. I entirely by accident sired a young man, and these wolves took him in. Then by some miracle of werewolf pack dynamics or something, have blocked my sire bond to him. Every time I attempt to reach out to him mentally I'm met with images of snarling wolves.” He hummed curiously if his tiresome sibling was going to be there he could at least try and make use of his presence. “Ever hear of such an occurrence in one of your dusty old tomes? Or perhaps I could simply call Klaus but then the body count around here would truly be terrifying.” The amount of Chaos he and their sire could cause was rather startling.

“You’re such an overachieving brown-noser, brother. It’d be unwise and I’d rather not bring the damn cleaver down on us yet. I’m more than sure that Niklaus has already heard of your stupidity,” he paused, looking away for a moment to think. It wouldn’t actually have been a stretch in his brothers assumption of finding a damn explanation on this. “It should be impossible for anyone to be able to break any kind of connection through a sire-line, especially with a vampire of our age. I’d have to assume that they maybe found some kind of relic, or they had a witch of their own, or even a Banshee,” they had a way of locking away a connection of the dead, and vampires were exactly that.

“Well you managed to sever my link to my first progeny, with the aid of that detestable Stilinski spark a century ago. Did you know brother, Genim’s great grandson is living here? Looks just like him it's eerie.” he Chuckled again. Nik would probably find his antics amusing he missed the Original perhaps he'd visit after he'd collected his progeny of course. “I can Imagine Klaus would be beaming at my antics like a proud parent.” He laughed harder imagining Klaus’ face at hearing of one of his first vampires antics. “His little ripper, like that silly little Salvatore, but with a tad more control.” He really never understood what Klaus saw in Stefan, he found him quite a bore.

“Before your ego grows to the size of Lucien’s, mind your mouth,” he barked in all seriousness, eyeing him darkly. “I was aware of the Stilinski’s, as well as his living relatives,” he answered honestly, though having known that his brother hadn’t really expected an answer, or one like that at least. “Niklaus probably wouldn’t care in the least. You realize he has far more important matters than his _pets_ ,” he shot back in Frederick’s direction before uncrossing his arms and heading over to the liquor cabinet.

“By all means make yourself at home! I have heard our poor Niklaus has been having some struggles, but unlike me he has a brother who still tries to love him despite his flaws. Can I trade you for Elijah? He's far more handsome and less brooding.” He really just wanted Markdon to leave him be hed’d been perfectly content to ignore him for centuries, he could.go back to that for all he cared.

“You _will not_ blame me for your mistakes brother!” he growled loudly, his features on the verge of changing. “ _You_ were the one that forced me to deem you a lost cause after that stunt you pulled! I was on the verge of dying and you left me to die while you went off with your sire!”

“I warned you not to get into that whole fiasco in the first place!” He shouted hotly stalking over to his brother until they were only inches apart. “You are the one who got in bed with those witches got in the middle of their little coven war. I left you to learn your lesson and in your petty revenge stole my sire from me!” His first and up until now only sire, the only one he'd cared to turn. He had some nerve blaming him for leaving him to his own problem. _He_ wasn't the one who'd nearly gotten killed by the witches that was _all_ on Marko.

“He was _using_ you!” he swiftly reached out and grabbed his brother by his throat, swinging back until he’d pinned him firmly to the wall. “ _Why can’t you see that_ ! He’d treated you like an animal, chained you when you rarely questioned him and then _he’d_ been the one to have you leave me!” he shouted, his voice echoing through the building. “ _You’d_ have _died_ if it wasn’t for me and you wonder why I now keep my distance!”

“Always the high and mighty one!” He growled using the wall as leverage to shake his brother loose. Planting his feet firmly against his siblings chest sending him sliding backward a bit. “Couldn't ever let poor Frederick make his own mistakes, if I thought Joshua was a threat to me I'd have killed him myself! You were so blinded by your self righteous attitude you forgot I wasn't some weak willed fool!” He wasn't helpless he could protect himself. His brother had been jealous of Joshua that's why he'd had that damned spark break their bond. Made him forget all about his maker.

“Always the stupid kid brother!” he retorted similarly, darting forward and slamming his fist straight into his side, dropping him back enough that he could reach out and grab him again, throwing him back until he hit the metal door of the Loft room. “I would’ve let you correct your own damn mistakes if you hadn’t chosen the ones that would get you killed!” he growled, stalking towards him. “What, you thought that leaving me alone in this infuriating world would make me happy?! Content?! YOU’RE A FOOL!” he kicked his leg out, forming a dent in the metal beside his brothers ribcage from where his boot met it.

“You always seemed content to ignore me before we were turned Marko.” He whispered his will to continue fighting his sibling leaving him it was the same tired argument, they'd had for the past centuries. He stood up shouldering past his sibling to flop back on the couch. “Leave me be Marko.” As the words left his lips the metal door was wrenched open revealing a snarling alpha and his top cronies, the oldest wolf and his Stilinski second. As well as the sixth? Seventh? Genim Stilinski. “Oh for Christ's sake! So not what I wanted right now!” They would pick now to show up, talk about shit timing _fucksake._

“I recall you mentioning an entertaining mutt-pack,” he eyed the newcomers, irritated that he hadn’t had the chance to explain for the millionth time as to why he ignored him. “This would be them, yes?” he growled lowly, watching carefully.

“Yes, that's them, I see you left the baby wolves at home.” He snarked standing up and cracking his neck, he was rather glad there wasn't an _entire_ pack in his loft. He was also a tad disappointed his progeny wasn't with them. He wanted to meet the boy at the least. He also wanted to apologize for losing control and snapping his neck that had been an accident. “Brother meet the new rebuilt Hale pack.” He turned to Derek with a raised brow. Curious that they were here and not out fighting the hunters “Don't you have a war to fight with Gerard argent? “

“He's been surprisingly quiet since he put a crossbow bolt through Mark’s throat.” Derek remarked flatly leveling a glare at him. Yes he'd heard his progeny had healed the wolf, he must have been a good kid. Hell he.could tell that when he'd run into him at that ridiculous gay club _The Jungle?_ Or something didn't really matter.

“He's probably still recovering from me killing off his cronies he sent my way then, you're welcome by the way.” Frederick was so done with this of all the times for the damn mutt's to find him. They had to do it while his brother, captain of the high and mighty squad was here. He'd also noticed the hunters had been quiet probably meaning they were planning something.

“Are you an Alpha, or a Beta with a delusion of grandeur?” he questioned without thinking, but then eyed the alpha over, up and down, just the once. “I’m not familiar with you,” and he really wasn’t. His scent was odd, strong, drawing, very attractive in an alluring tug. Markdon then watched him, catching small details and scrutinizing him.

“I'm an alpha in case the glowing red eyes didn't give that away.” Derek snarled at his brother. _Please don't bite him I'd rather not have to call Niklaus and beg him to save the idiot._ While he may love their sire Markdon didn't, and Klaus would probably let his brother die just to punish Frederick fro misbehaving.

“He has no delusion, he is pretty grand.” The Stilinski wolf said sending a fond wink his alpha's way which looked a tad ridiculous with his wolfed out features. It was sort of adorable the amount of brotherly love and adoration in that small gesture.

“He’s has sass, definitely not distasteful,” he unintentionally eyed him over with an allured glint in his gaze, gradually becoming fond, which wasn’t the best action in their situation. And he knew too well already that they and his brother weren’t on the best of terms.

“Great another flirtatious vampire because Matt wasn't bad enough.” The sixth? Seventh? Whatever  too many fucking Genim Stilinski’s to count, sassed leaning on his rather nasty looking silver warhammer. His Matt was a flirt? He'd sort of figured that the boy had come onto him pretty hard at the club when they'd met.

“How is my dear progeny by the way?” Frederick cut in, he really wasn't entirely surprised to see his sibling eye the brooding alpha he had never shown much interest in the fairer sex other than when he was incredibly hungry.

“A tad salty about you dragging him out to the woods, making out with him, drinking his blood, then snapping his neck.” The Stilinski wolf said with a scoff Jesus these were some sassy damn werewolves. He did hope he could explain that to his sired baby vampire.

“I didn't actually mean to kill the boy in my defense.” It was true he'd lost control done it by accident, he'd even laid the boy to rest in a respectful manner. That camera across his chest like a warrior's sword covered him with his jacket. He was capable of remorse he was actually quite happy to learn the boy had turned.

“I’ve heard that before,” Markdon had muttered more to himself before turning around, away from the attractive wolf and his lackeys and headed back to the liquor cupboard, actually managing to pull out a bottle and two cups, one for his brother as well.

“I actually believe that.” The Stilinski wolf remarked he paused as if remembering the scene. “The body was laid out respectfully,clear sign of remorse.” ‘ _See Markdon I'm not a complete savage!’_ Just _mostly_.

“This has been a surprisingly civil encounter thus far.” The eldest werewolf, the Uncle? Muttered mostly to himself. _True he'd expected spells and claws and pain._ Not snarky dialogue.

“I’d say my brother was trying to be respectful, now that I’m here, but that’d be complete bullshit,” Marko had smile tightly as he turned to a table and placed the two glasses down, pouring a double whiskey in both before holding one out for his damned sibling. “Freddie?” he smirked, aware that his brother hated the name.

“ _Frederick!”_ He corrected hotly swiping the glass. He took a long swig. And i was respectful because I didn't mean to do it, your ugly mug didn't even enter my thoughts ass. “Anyway alpha Hale what brings you to my humble abode?”he was curious as to why the wolf was here he hadn't  killed _that_ many people. Well, in relation to his usual body count.

“Tends to annoy an alpha when someone is using the populace of his territory as a food source. “ Derek deadpanned, Okay that was fair but he'd only killed like six drunk frat boys was anyone _really_ gonna miss them?

You’re feeding on-... You recall that I have multiple safe-houses with blood-stacked fridges, yes?” he shot his brothers way. He honestly did. Over the years he’d collected money and spent them out on buildings he claimed as safe-houses, hidden and locked away so only he or maybe his brother could get into them. Either he hadn’t known about the one in the next town over, or he was clearly ignoring the fact, if he did know.

“Was simply reminding Derek I was here his little werewolf club seemed to forget me, you know how I hate being ignored. I _only ate half dozen_ drunk twinks I think I showed remarkable restraint. Besides the local blood banks had been raided by the handsome daddy wolf.” he winked at the eldest wolf, who quirked a brow at him as if deciding how he wanted to kill him. _Also what safe houses?_

“Safe-houses, Freddie,” he reminded, huffing almost exasperatedly. “Though, I agree you had better restraint than what I saw in Arkansas before I was locked up,” he crossed his arms again, cup in hand while taking subtle sips.

“A dozen murders is restraint?” The spark scoffed.

“It was a half dozen if any more than that were eaten it wasn't by moi.” He remarked the alpha's gaze immediately turned to his brother which was laughable Marko didn't kill on the rare occasion he drank from humans. He was a strictly bagged blood kinda guy.

“Don’t look at me. Bloodbags diet, strictly,” he gave the alpha a defensive stare in return, shrugging one shoulder along with it as he took a longer sip of his whiskey. He decided he’d watch this unfold, watch how his brother handled this mess and he’d give his input when he felt the need to.

“You mean to tell me there's another vampire in town?” Derek sighed exasperatedly.

“That, or Gerard is increasing my body count to distract you from his inevitable nefarious plan to kill your second.” He said pointing to the Stilinski wolf.

“Allison did say Gerard wanted me dead and you to turn him.” The Stilinski wolf added

“Please don’t tell me you drew Niklaus here?” ((this was Freddies))

“It’d been _you_ who’d draw him, what with all the damn deaths!” Marko replied sharply, sending daggers his way for being blamed when he’d done nothing wrong whatsoever. If he was there, then it’d be Freddies fault that they all may end up dead. Though he was sure that the Hybrid was still in New Orleans, where he’d left him after informing him that he needed to take a trip and visit someone.

“Since when does Klaus care whom I kill since Mikael’s death?” He bit back

“He has everyone on a strict rule, and considering I work under him in his damn complex, I’m abiding them. That includes you, by proxy, being my brother and all that,” under strict rules he was. He worked under the Hybrids reign and they were told that only warranted deaths were passed. As in, maybe… if someone tried to kill him and then he killed his pursuer instead. Or if he was on the verge of death and needed to feed.

“Oh are we still brothers? I seem to recall this being the first time I've seen your ugly mug since oh? 1903 or so?” Was it longer than that? Whatever the damn date wasn't important.

“You realize that I’d been tombed, yes? Along with Katarina? Or, where they’d assumed she was?” he bit back at him, glaring him down in an almost guilty anger, though he hid said guilt easily. “I’ve only recently been released, maybe a few years, and by the time I find you, I see that you’ve taken out god knows how many, bodies following a straight path to you and you’re a bloody Ripper!” they began again and he was on the verge of shoving his glass cup down his siblings throat. They’d been like this for some time, a majority of their life. It seemed that the only time they were ever kind of amused or gained entertainment from one another was when they were kids, nothing more than teens. And, unbeknown to Freddie, their _father_ was to blame for his distance.

“Blaming me for getting yourself entombed too!? I practically begged you to leave Mystic Falls with me before Katarina got us all killed!” He'd seen it coming, you couldn't trust a damn witch. He'd wanted Marko to leave with him. It had been one of the we times they were in a decent place, when they'd been working on their problems.

“I'm not blaming you for my being entombed, you fool!” he’d snapped back, growling lowly again at the stupid, irrational fight that his brother had. He wouldn’t let him talk, wouldn’t let him explain himself or tell him why he’d been so away, so far from his own mind and family and here he was, trying to, and Frederick wanted nothing from him.

“Jerry, Jerry ,Jerry!” The warhammer wielding spark interjected and Frederick was torn between laughing and decapitating him. He was leaning towards the laughing.

“I agree this is like an episode of Jerry Springer.” The eldest werewolf muttered mostly to the spark he thought. The other wolves seemed to be repressing laughter. _Snarky bastards._

“What’s that?” Marko questioned obliviously. He rarely ever watched TV and the concept was just… unorthodox to him, so he’d stuck to papers and books and they had more entertainment than any TV box set stuff. He enjoyed the adventure he found in the pages of a story. Whatever this Jerry Springemar was… it didn’t sound at all like something he’d watch. Just the name put him off.

“Seriously? Drama filled TV show were trashy people have disputes for the entertainment of the masses?” I t was rather amusing, seeing the lowest common denominator embarrass themselves on live television.

“You might enjoy it Marko. You _love_ drama and arguing!” He was being petulant at his point he was just carrying on the argument to be a dick now. His brother deserved a few insulting digs in his opinion.

“You’re mistaking me for you,” Marko snided sharply. “And when have I ever loved drama?”

“You seem to be unable of avoiding starting it! On the rare occasions you actually remember I exist!” His brother had spent the better part of seven hundred years being distant and the only times he seemed to show up where anytime Frederick was doing something he disapproved of. Which subconsciously was probably _why_ he kept doing it ,but he'd _never_ admit that to Marko.

“Maybe if we keep antagonizing them they will kill each other and save us the trouble” The elder Hale whispered to the spark. He wouldn't kill Marko no matter how much his older brother neglected him. He knew somewhere under those layers of anger towards his sibling there was a part of him that cared. _That loved._

“How about we take a pause in our dispute until you’re finished with your own version of a Civil War with your _entertainment_ ,” Marko gestured to the wolves with a lazy but elegant wave of his hand, the one holding the cup.

“You know I'm a sucker for seeing the wolves triumph over hunters. I can tell you where to find Gerard and I'll behave myself no more eating the local twink population. _If_ you  promise not to let your pet spark burn me to death with his sun magic. Oh and Derek goes for dinner with Marko.” Frederick smirked his brother was an asshole but he didn't want him to be a _lonely_ asshole while he was in town. Maybe a nice hard fuck would improve his shitty disposition too.

“Sounds fair.” The eldest wolf proclaimed that was amusing to him on so many levels. He was willing to throw his nephew under the bus to get to the hunters. _How decidedly Medieval of you._

“What!” Derek proclaimed in a shocked tone glaring at his uncle like hed lost his Wolfy mind.

“I agree,” There was the second chiming in, this was going well. This was the strangest pack he'd ever seen. The alpha actually _listened_ to his pack. He knew a few lycan packs who could learn a thing or two from Derek. At least in his humble opinion.

“I third this motion!” Wow even the spark agreed. He wasn't going to get killed today after all. Huh go him.

“This isn't a democracy!” Derek snarled his head whipping between them like they'd _all_ gone mad. He was trying so hard not to laugh. It was both kinda cute and so utterly ridiculous.

“Wow, seems that everyone’s throwing you to the wolves, so to speak,” Marko

“Gerard is the real threat to our pack Derek. As much as a loathe to leave this blood sucker alive…. He hasn't actually come after us directly.” _Exactly_ he wasn't after the wolves not as long as they didn't harm the.boy he'd sired. He was far to intrigued by them for that. Listen to wolflinski he's smart.

Derek snarled at everyone angrily. “I hate when you make sense!” Derek glared at his second as if he could set him ablaze with his mind. _Not something you can do wolf-man, sorry to disappoint._

“For the record, Pooch. I haven’t hurt anyone, I drink from bloodbags, I don’t attack unless it’s warranted and I have nothing against any of you, regardless of what _Freddie_ says,” Marko “I’m basically a _non-hostile_ vampire,”

“You’d better stay that way, and keep your brother in line if he plans on hanging around.” The second growled out dangerously, he was probably as dangerous as the alpha, he had that air of combat experience about him. Like he'd been military before becoming a wolf _that_ was an incredibly dangerous combination. Though the spark still concerned him more he'd rather _not_ be burned alive by a ball of holy sunlight. Or clobbered to death with that enchanted warhammer either for that matter. His brother really _wasn't_ hostile, well except towards him. _Dick._

“Keeping my brother inline is like a lesser vampire keeping Kol inline,” Marko wasn’t even sure if they knew who the Originals were, let alone one of them in particular. Kol was one of the most renowned though, he held the title of Homicide in his hand. He was the picture under the word in the dictionary.

“I don't know whether or not to be offended by that comparison” Kol was the wild child of the Mikaelson siblings, the one he'd gotten along best with. He wasn't quite as _murdery_ as Kol, but he was up there.

“It was an insult,” Marko pointed out in a straightforward manner. He was as blunt as ever when he was with his brother. It seemed to be the only way to get through to him.

“Here I was thinking you were building bridges.” He scoffed it would probably _kill_ Marko to give him a compliment of any sort

“You realize we used to act exactly the same long before we were turned, and as children, we were inseparable,” Marko reminisced for a moment, thinking back on when they really were like brothers, before their turning, before their father, before all the bad they’d endured, and admittedly, what Markdon had put him through afterwords. He wouldn’t take all the blame for the aftermath, because Frederick really hadn’t made it at all easy for him.

“It's been nearly seven hundred years forgive me if I've forgotten you _used_ to love me.” He was salty as hell he didn't rightly _care_. It had been so long since he'd done anything but fight his brother. He could scarcely remember those times when they were close.

“If you’d give me the damn chance, maybe I could finally explain myself,” Marko growled quietly. Again, like he’d already thought. His brother was being uncooperative. He wasn’t making it easy on him, even when he was actually trying. “And do you wonder why I remember something like that? That was _nearly seven hundred years_ ago,” the fight from earlier, that was his baby brother making it even harder and he really didn’t want to have to pin him to another wall or get sent back across the room or dent the door, or-... he’d had enough of arguing with him. Why else would he think that he’d given up on him? He wouldn’t, it was just that he hated arguing over the same thing. He was wasting his damn breath because his brother wouldn’t give him that sliver of time he needed to explain himself.

“You know, I happen to know this wonderful family counsellor who specialises in supernatural families. “ The elder Hale added cutting into their continued bickering. He really _wished_ that things could be _that_ simple.  

“Ha we are _way_ past a shrink.” Frederick scoffed dismissively, it might take longer than the shrink would live for them to truly reconcile.

“I think they’d try to kill each other before they got there,” Derek deadpanned, why does everyone think I want to kill him! I'm not _completely,_ evil. Just highly _flawed_ with abandonment issues.

“We’re only _way past a shrink_ because you keep deflecting every time I’ve brought any of this up,” Marko barked, pointing out what should’ve been the most obvious thing between them. His brother avoided confrontation, mostly with him. It was _his thing_ with Markdon.

“Sorry can't hear you over the sound of you ignoring my every attempt at saving you from stupidity! Mr, I let myself get entombed by Katherine,” If the blockhead had just left with him! They could have spent the century in a half he spent trapped reconciling, instead he was forced to spend that time alone, left to his own devices.

Markdon huffed and stared daggers at his brother, biting through the skin of his own lip and tasting his own blood. He shook his head and gradually turned to face the pack. “If there was any kind of a chance, could I stay with you while my brother continues to be a stupid child?”

“How do I know your information on Gerard is accurate?” Derek said, his voice laced with distrust. _Wait_ he was actually considering this? Holy shit! He'd give Derek all he'd learned through his lurking if it meant he didn't have to wipe out this pack, he'd kinda grown attached.

“Because I just want to get to know my progeny, who is under your protective custody. I'll behave myself, _especially_ if you keep this self righteous block head at your place, hell I'll kill the geriatric fuck myself and mount his head on a nice plaque.” He was so through with trying to get Marko’s stubborn ass to agree that _he'd_ fucked up too. He wanted him out of his damn loft he could keep an eye on his progeny for him if he wanted to prove he was _actually,_ here to be family again and not to hurt him _again._

“Deal, but leave Gerard to _me_.” Derek agreed reluctantly, he nodded. The wolf wanted to kill the old fuck himself he was welcome to. He'd kill the old man too if he'd be the architect of his family's demise.

“I feel like I’m being pimped out, all of a sudden,” Marko muttered flatly, almost humorlessly as he’d realized that it really _did_ seem like he was being given to someone for the night. The deal making without his say, _even though he did actually ask if he could spent a few nights away from his brother while he was there_.

“Mother always said your were the most handsome boy in all Vienna.” He teased he meant it to sound fond but it just came out mocking. It was true however his brother _had_ been one of the best looking fellows in Vienna back then. Other than himself of course

“She also called you the brainless idiot that always ended face first in a field with a man straddling you,” Marko sneered in return, practically tasting the mocking and taunting in his sentence. It’d always irritated him when his brother was like that, but he got back by saying some that, obviously wasn’t true, but would definitely counter-balance the sarcasm and mockage that was given to him.

“See! I call him handsome he calls me a whore its not fair!” _That was low._ Also untrue he was usually the one doing the straddling. He liked to give his partners a nice hard ride, _not now brain._

“Because I knew you were mocking me,” Marko turned and strode out of the room and out through the metal doors, passing and swerving through the group until he was taking the stairs down.

Frederick shakes his head grabbing a rolled up map from a basket. He walks over hand hands it to Derek. That pointless argument had _surprise!_ Gotten them absolutely nowhere. He sighed before explaining the map to the wolf. “Gerard is hiding at one of these three safe houses under pretty heavy guard, I'd recommend a stealthy approach.” The alpha nodded curtly. Waving his pack off before he turned those blazing crimson eyes on Frederick.

“No more killing.” He growled, Frederick made the motion of crossing his heart the gesture was teasing but his face was serious. The wolf scowled at him and stalked out finally leaving him alone.


	30. Sexual Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write plot then the porn fairy appeared and smacked me with her smut stick. Enjoy the Sexy.

**Chapter 30**

 

**Sexual interlude**

 

Jackson---

 

He knew that Scott wasn't a bad guy, but he was so damn difficult to get along with! It really didn't help that he'd kinda grown attached to the puppy eyed moron. The main point of contention between the was they weren't comfortable with each other sexually. Stiles wanted to have both of his mates in bed with him, Jackson wanted that too but…. He couldn't do it he didn't trust Scott enough to let him see how… vulnerable he made himself for Stiles. He was barely comfortable with Stiles seeing him like that! He knew what he needed to do he just hadn't had the opportunity until now that is.

 

Jackson despite what others might say could read people pretty well. He didn't need to be able to smell the worry to know Scott was having an internal meltdown, he was worried too Stiles was off with the boss wolves tracking that damn vampire but Scott was practically having a fit. He didn't like seeing any member of their pack upset, _you've gone soft Jackson,_ his brain butted in _shut up inner monologue_ . He didn't like seeing his pack mates upset especially his _mate by proxy_.

 

“McCall he'll be fine he's got Mark, Peter, and Derek with him.” His tone was firm but not unkind he reached down and ran his fingers through Scott's hair, he'd gotten it cut he looked a lot more mature with it tame and not a mess.

 

“I can't help it! I'm freaking out I should be there!” Scott whined like actually whined it was cute. Jackson snorted and hauled Scott his feet by his _surprisingly defined_ biceps. Scott looked at him like he really needed _something_ assurances? Cuddles? A good hard fuck? Use your words, Scott. Jackson sighed and pulled Scott into a tight embrace. Stroking the back of his neck with one hand while the other gently rubbed his lower back.

 

“Relax getting all worked up will make you crazy. We couldn't all go with the hunters after us it'd be like painting a big bullseye on our backs.” Jackson basically repeated Derek's earlier words except unlike the grumpy jerk his tone was gentle comforting, _he hoped._

 

Scott sighed nodding against his chest and taking long breaths of his scent. It seemed to relax the other wolf so Jackson just kept up his ministrations until the smell of anxiety had faded into a barely perceptible background scent.

“Feel better?” He asked not teasing just curious. Scott pulled back just a bit to look up at him.

 

“Yeah thanks, Jackson.” Scott smiled at him with his adorkable crooked jaw and Jackson couldn't stop himself from.smiling back. He pulled Scott forward and kissed him, just a firm press of their lips. Scott pulled back with a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes, before twirling them around and basically tackling him onto Stiles’ bed. Scott smiled down at him his hands on either side of Jackson’s head.

 

“You're not the worst guy I could be stuck with as a comate.” Scott teased smirking down at him. He wasn't quite sure if that was meant to be a compliment or not but whatever. He wasn't gonna let Scott pin him this easily he let out a playful growl and flipped them so he was astride Scott. Scott laughed and growled back and soon they were wrestling about on the bed. He wasn't sure if he or his wolf were enjoying this more this impromptu wrestling match. He gave it a pretty good effort but Scott had been a werewolf long he knew his abilities a little better so in the end, Scott won.

 

They were still growling at each other glowing amber eyes locked but smiles on both their faces. He was surprised he didn't feel uncomfortable in their current position. Scott had both his arms pinned above his head and he was looming over him his ass pressed firmly against Scott's groin with his legs wrapped around the other wolf's waist.

He gave Scott a long look a really long look because it sometimes took the cogs awhile to turn In his puppy brain.

When the dork still didn't get it he shifted his hips ever so slightly so his ass ground against Scott's erection.

 

Scott gasped and blinked his eyes returning to their normal chocolate brown. “You sure Jax?” He asked giving Jackson ample opportunity to change his mind, of course, he'd be a considerate lover.

 

“Shut up and fuck me, McCall,” Jackson growled and he crashed their lips together. Scott growled low in his chest kissing back with vigor. Their tongues danced around each other's mouths exploring and fighting for dominance. Scott deftly unbuttoned his shirt exposing Jackson’s defined chest. He pulled back breaking the kiss admiring the expanse of pale skin.

 

“Gorgeous,” Scott said softly diving down with his mouth trailing little kisses and bites down his torso. He groaned one of his hands going to the back of Scott's head to encourage him to continue. Scott's tongue was warm and hot as it circled his nipple causing him to shudder and gasp. _Fuck_ . The bronze skinned wolf made quick work of Jackson’s belt and jeans without breaking his attention to the blonde’s nipples. Scott made his way down to the waistband of Jackson’s black boxer briefs sucking a dark rapidly fading mark right above his waistband. _Jesus!_ Scott rumbled happily as he quickly removed his last article of clothing leaving Jackson bare beneath him. His cock was almost painfully hard leaking steadily against his belly, begging for Scott's attention.

 

Scott kissed him again his hand firmly wrapping around the throbbing member giving it a few firm tugs. Scott pulled away just long enough to quickly disrobe revealing miles of bronze skin drawn taut over firm muscles. He was beautiful, not as beautiful as their Stiles but beautiful. Scott kissed along the insides of his thighs making him shiver as he made his way lower and lower until his face was only inches from his ass. His hot breath puffing against his crack making him shiver.

 

“Scott!” He demanded he didn't know what he was ordering the other wolf to do he needed more, he needed something his brain was kinda fried by arousal at the moment. Scott made a comforting hushing noise and then he was suddenly practically folded in half and he whined in utter pleasured surprise as Scott's tongue lapped at his hole. Scott showed Jackson exactly what _eating booty like groceries_ meant. He was good no fuck that amazing at it. His tongue worked his hole open alongside his fingers until he felt like he would melt or explode if he didn't cum. He needed more fuck he needed Scott to take him!

 

“Fuck me goddamn it McCall!” Jackson’s command probably lost most of its effect by being punctuated by needy whimpers and whines. Scott chuckled lowering Jackson so they were back in their original position, his cock slid into Jackson with no resistance and he was fucking huge! Like Stiles was big but holy pornstar cock Scott. It seemed like it'd never end and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore Scott bottomed out. He panted and gasped forcing himself to relax and adjust. Scott must have sensed his discomfort because he pulled him up so Jackson was basically sitting in his lap legs wrapped around Scott's waist.

 

“You're so beautiful Jackson feels so good,” Scott whispered in his ear gently caressing his back this wasn't what he'd expected. This was intimate loving it was…. It was amazing. He didn't think he'd feel like this for Scott but he finally got what all this cryptic mates stuff really meant.

 

“Move Scott,” Jackson whispered and just held on as Scott pistoned into him. The angle was perfect Scott's cock hammering his prostate sending shockwaves of electric pleasure sparking down his spine and into his cock. Scott whispered the most sweet stuff into his ear as he fucked him _beautiful, so good, amazing, mine,_ **_ours_ **.

Jackson felt his orgasm building his body was practically on fire with pleasure he was so fucking close just a little more. He screamed cumming hard as.Scott sunk his fangs into his shoulder he latched his own into Scott's opposite shoulder and he felt Scott flood him with his own release.

 

They clung to each other, their teeth still buried into one another's shoulders panting heavily sweat cooling on their bodies. Scott shifted them gently so they were lying on their sides still tangled together. Jackson lapped at the wound he'd made on Scott's shoulder which had scarred not fully healing his mate mark.

 

“Mine,” Jackson grumbled still clinging to Scott they were both his Scott and Stiles.

 

“Ours” Scott growled in return he agreed he was theirs he belonged to the spark and this wolf.

 

“Really guys you started without me?” Stiles said from the door and Scott chuckled against his chest as Jackson felt himself blush.

 

“Give us a few minutes we'll be ready again. “ Scott remarked he felt the bed dip and Stiles wrap around him kissing along his spine.

 

“You guys look so perfect like this my gorgeous wolves.” Stiles let out a possessive little grow of his own and Jackson felt his cock rapidly growing in interest.

 

“Ready for another round Jackson?” Scott asked smirking at him.

 

“Can I top this time?” he asked with a challenging quirk of his brow. Stiles whined shoving his face against Jackson’s their cheeks pressing together.

  
“Yes, I wanna see that I wanna ride Scott while Jackson fucks you.” The two wolves smirked this was going to be fun, the pulled Stiles into a filthy three-way kiss.


	31. Whiskey bent and Hellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for this too be chapter 32 but after I finished it flowed better as 31 so hope you enjoy.

**_Chapter 31_ **

 

**_Whiskey bent and hellbound_ **

 

Matt---

 

Matt wasn't the most ripped or muscular guy before he became a vampire, he was thin a sinewy kind a runner's build, but apparently, the healthy intake of human and _werewolf_ blood was doing wonders for his body. He was strong, built a bit bigger, not muscle god like Derek or Mark but he was, built kinda like Jackson. Lean hard sinewy muscles, he definitely didn't have any body image issues anymore. He was on his 100th pull up when he heard and smelt Mark grab the bar a few feet to his left. The gym was kinda a necessary addition to the pack's house with all their excess energy and training needing to go somewhere.

 

“Hey Matt, how's things?” Mark asked as he effortlessly lifted his muscular 200+ pound frame up and down.

 

“Good, ya know other than the hunters trying to murder all my friends and my sire being a psycho.” Mark chuckled at that doing pull ups one handed and clapping him on the back with the other. _Fucking show off._

 

“I never thanked you for saving my life the other day,” Mark said finally sounding serious as he went back to his repetitions. Matt side eyed him, _it's kinda what pack does right?_ He thought to himself he hadn't even thought of it, to be honest, he'd just acted.

 

“Well I owed ya one,”  he said dismissively though he doubted Mark remembered something that long ago.

 

“Don't recall saving your life, Matty.” He said clearly a bit confused.

 

“Camden's pool party after he threw me in the pool.” He'd actually been surprised by Camden apologizing for that as soon as he heard his name. Camden wasn't a bad guy people did stupid shit when drunk he got that. Well, he did now anyway.

 

“That was you? Holy crap I didn't realize, don't mention it Cam’s an idiot.” Mark shook his head he and Cam may have been best friends but he didn't put up with anyone being reckless around kids, even back then. _Probably an overprotective big brother thing._

 

“I also seem to remember Zach having to haul you out of there after you cold clocked Camden.” Matt chuckled Mark had a hell of a left hook if the full 360° spin Camden had done before hitting the ground was any indication.

 

“He earned it, I love the idiot but.an idiot he remains.” Mark dropped to the floor shaking out his arms. “Gonna go for a run, take care buddy.” Mark patted him on the back again he'd probably have ruffled his hair too if he wasn't pulled up out of reach. _Seriously_ look up the definition of perfect older brother and you'll find Mark Stilinski’s picture.

 

“Don't get arrowed.” He teased and he heard Mark snort and yell a quiet 'fuck you' as he walked out.

 

\---

 

He was about half way through a set of bench presses and his country music playlist when he noticed the air shift above him, he craned his neck to see a _very_ shirtless _and very ripped._ Isaac looming over him mouthing something. He plucked the headphones from his ears and grinned up at Isaac.

 

“What was that?” He asked not being able to hear him over Waylon Jennings a moment ago.

 

“I said, need a spot?” Isaac repeated shaking his head fondly. He laughed a bit lifting the bar laden with over five hundred pounds with only a little effort.

 

“Did you forget I'm the third strongest in the pack Blondie?” He joked continuing his reps. Isaac scoffed at him rolling his eyes.

 

“Okay, Mr smart ass.” Isaac moved to walk away but Matt stopped him quickly.

“I kinda like the view if you wanna stand there.” He was a flirt his confidence being hugely boosted of late and all that.

“You like what you see Dahler?” Isaac teased running a hand down his torso hovering just above the waistband of his shorts.

 

“I do, have you looked in the mirror lately _Stilinski?”_ He put emphasis on the name knowing how much Isaac was proud of being part of the Stilinski family.

 

“I don't need a mirror with you constantly reminding me how hot I am.”

 

“Gonna keep doing it until you take the hint too.” His nose wasn't as good as the wolves but he could still smell the arousal pouring off Isaac.

 

“What hint is that?” Isaac asked coyly. _Is being a wise ass a prerequisite of being a Stilinski?_

 

“That I wanna fuck you.” He said flatly cause duh Isaac kinda wanted you since before I knew what that meant.

 

“What's stopping you.” Matt nearly earned himself a crushed sternum as he gasped at the sheer meaning in those words. He replaced the bar and whooshed to his feet wrapping around Isaac from behind his erection pressed against the taller guys ass. _Vampire speed was awesome!_

 

“Is that what you want? Me to fuck you.” Matt whispered heatedly into the werewolf's ear.

 

“Yes,” Isaac whimpered grinding his ass back against Matt’s cock drawing a low moan from the vampire.

 

“Say when,” Matt whispered willing to wait until Isaac was ready.

 

“Now’s good for me…” he managed and the smell of arousal was so thick that I drowned out the musty sweet smell of the pack gym. Matt moaned grinding against Isaac before spinning him around. He wrapped Isaac’s arms around his neck and hooked his arms under his thighs lifting him from the ground.

 

“Hold on tight wolf boy.” He didn't give Isaac a chance to reply as he whooshed them through the house up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

 

“Okay, that's kinda cool.” Isaac laughed against his chest. He smiled and tossed Isaac onto the bed. He climbed on top of the taller boy and claimed his mouth in a kiss. Isaac groaned and they kissed passionately. They made out grinding against each other and wrestling around on the bed. Isaac literally shredded their clothes to ribbons with his claws in his eagerness to get them naked. _Which was fucking hot!_

 

The sensations only increased as their bare bodies rocked together, Matt could tell Isaac was huge which kinda brought up an Important question. _Who is topping? We going that far?_

 

“Who's topping” Matt managed pulling back panting looming over Isaac well as much as he could being shorter.

 

“You are,” Isaac grabbed Matt’s cock and tugged it drawing a gasp and some embarrassing whined from his throat. “I want this in my ass.” _Yes, please_.

 

Matt flipped Isaac over on his hands and knees and proceeded to devour the buffet that was Isaac's ass. Isaac growled and moaned. _Moan-growled?_ Whatever it was fucking hot either way. His tongue worked its way into Isaac’s hole, getting it nice and wet before his fingers followed. Matt was gentle but insistent he figured it was Isaac’s first time. Once he'd gotten his wolf all loose and pliable he flipped him back over snatching the lube from his nightstand and lubing his cock generously before lining up with Isaac’s quivering hole. He kissed Isaac gently and warmly until he was nice and relaxed. Then he pulled back and smiled staring into Isaac’s glowing golden eyes filled with lust.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Fuck me Matt,” Isaac commanded with a growl which almost made him cum. He loved a bossy bottom. He slid into Isaac slowly, ever so slowly watching his face for signs of discomfort. There was none just pure unadulterated bliss. He bottomed out and they both gasped. “Fuck you are huge.” Isaac panted and Matt chuckled kissing Isaac gently.

 

“Am I hurting you?” He asked he didn't smell any pain in Isaac’s scent but his sniffer wasn't as good _c_ as the wolves.

 

“No it feels good, so full, ah-fuck just gimme a sec.” Matt nodded and wrapped his arms around Isaac pulling their bodies together, he kissed soothingly down Isaac’s neck fighting the urge to sink his fangs into his neck and taste him.

 

“Move Matt.” Isaac gasped out and Matt complied with long slow rolls of his hips keeping his face pressed into Isaac’s neck. He fucked him slow and deep and kept hitting the wolf’s prostate on each thrust. He wasn't so much fucking Isaac as driving as much pleasure into him as he could with a slowly building crescendo of pleasure. Isaac gasped, growled, moaned and whined as Matt slowly built the pace and force of his thrusts, he felt Isaac’s claws scratching down his back, not hard enough to break the skin but leaving sharp little red lines and an incredible little burn in their wake.

 

“Matt, Matt, fuck! Harder Matt!” Matt obliged his wolf, snapping his hips faster Isaac’s cock dragging smoothly across his abs adding to the sensation’s the wolf was feeling. He wasn't going to last much longer. Isaac was so tight and his walls were fluttering around his cock, his forehand was covered in sweat and he was so close but he was going to make his wolf cum first. He wasn't quite sure why but he was swamped with the desire to bite Isaac every instinct told him to bite him make Isaac _his._

 

He buried his fangs in Isaac’s neck and drank, Isaac howled and sprayed cum between them covering their torsos. Matt swallowed Isaac’s bold and came harder than he thought possible seeing nothing but white. His orgasm slammed through him like a thousand screaming trucks, his hips stuttering to a stop as he filled Isaac. His whole body shook and spasmed like he'd been electrocuted. When he finally stopped he pulled his fangs free and kissed the mark on Isaac’s neck apologetically.

 

“Wow.” Isaac managed to pant heavily and clinging tightly to Matt, “Why'd I wait so long to do that? Like I should have had you fuck me a long time ago.”

 

Matt laughed his face still tucked into the crook of Isaac’s neck. “I've wanted you, for a long time you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I wanted you too. I was just… if my dad had found out.” Matt cut Isaac off with a kiss, he resolved something in his head an uncharacteristically possessive and _murdery thought._ He was going to kill Isaac’s father he knew the entire pack wanted too but he was capable of doing it with a little help. He pulled back and smiled down at Isaac.

 

“Don't have to worry about that now love.” Isaac nodded smiling up at Matt sweetly.

 

“I love you, I think I've loved you since we were like ten,” Isaac admitted despite the fact they'd grown apart they had found each other again.

 

“You too Isaac.”

 

\---Frederick

 

Frederick was a patient man despite what his brother might say. He had an inkling his progeny would eventually seek him out. So he wasn't really surprised to find him on his couch when he came back from raiding Marko’s blood supply.

 

“Let yourself in I see.” Frederick deadpanned tossing a blood bag to Matt who caught it deftly taking a drink.

 

“You left the door unlocked.” He said flatly and Frederick chuckled at that sitting across from him.

 

“What can I do for you, my progeny?” He asked it was a maker's job to help his progeny, well a good maker’s job.

 

“You have no problem killing people right.” It wasn't a quest question the boy was stating an opinion.

 

“Not under proper circumstances.” He admitted he'd leave out boredom as one of those he was trying not to murder for fun.

 

“I need your help,” Matt said dropping the empty blood bag down on the coffee table.

 

“Is there someone you want me to kill my boy? An ex? An abusive lover?” He asked he was rather intrigued odd that his progeny would seek him out for his _skills._ In this.particular department.

 

“Someone spent a very long time hurting someone I care about. I want him dead.” He saw where this was going this was about the blonde wolf pup he'd seen his progeny eyeing the one he'd claimed as his own judging by his scent and demeanor.

 

“Your beloved wolf's father perhaps?” Frederick smirked wickedly, he hated abusive parents. He'd have no problem removing another from the earth. It was one of the reasons he bonded with Niklaus so easily their mutual loathing of abusive fathers. _Sorry, Markdon my redemption will have to wait a smidge longer._

 

“Exactly, but you see as much as it pain's me I can't have it linked to me.” Ahh despite the abuse the poor misguided wolf still clung to the man his father _once_ was. Not despised the monster he'd become.

 

“So you want me to kill him and keep your hands clean? Quite diabolical I applaud you, my boy. It will be done but you and I never had this conversation if anyone asks simply tell them you wanted to meet me. To demand answers or some believable melodramatic nonsense. “ Matt stared at him flatly, ahh he was still sore about the whole killing him thing well he'd mend that bridge later.

 

“We'll talk about that later.” Matt said standing up “Goodbye Frederick,”

 

“Until we meet again sweet Matthew,” Frederik smirked as Matthew whooshed away. _More like me than he'd ever admit._ It wasn't entirely uncommon for a progeny to gain a few of his maker's quirks, clearly a strong need to kill those who'd harmed his.loved ones was one of those. Marko may not know about all the bodies he'd dropped but there wasn't a living soul that he was aware of that'd harmed his brother and lived. He'd been busy during Marko’s incarceration. Frederick hummed happily grabbing his car keys and set off to do his _favor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Matt wasn't a villian I didn't say he was a saint >:D. 
> 
> Sorry if the Isaac Matt seemed out of the blue I'm justifying it as a childhood love turning into teen romance sue me there's a lot of pairings in this fic :p
> 
> Next chapter Gerard is going to have a really really bad day *Laughs manically in Polish*


	32. 44 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo we have come to the end of part one of this story it's been a crazy ride hasn't it! I'd like to give a shout out to everyone who stuck with this roller coaster of a fic! I had a blast and you guys really kept me going!
> 
> Don't fret my loves this isn't the end of our saga :) 
> 
> Stay tuned for Part 2 Coming Soon!

**Chapter 32**

 

**44 Minutes**

  


\----Frederick

Frederick wasn't a fool he wasn't unhinged enough to waltz into the county prison and kill Vincent Lahey, no he had another idea for that. Sometimes the direct approach wasn't the best option like in this circumstance, but as they say there is more than one way to skin a bear. _Or something like that._ That's how Frederick found himself posing as an old friend of Mr. Lahey, waiting patiently for him he was brought in and sat none t gently at the table. He didn't speak until the guard left.

 

“Who the hell are-” Frederick cut him off locking their eyes to compel him.

 

“You've been a very bad man Vince, over the next several weeks you will see and feel nothing but the pain you caused your sons. You will find yourself incapable of living with your villainy and you take your own life. Now pretend we're old bowling buddies and make small talk.” Vincent blinked somewhat confused before babbling on about bowling for several minutes until their time was up. To cover his tracks he.compelled all those who'd seen him to forget, and as added insurance arranged for the security Cameras to malfunction. There was no way to.prove he'd been there, Mr. Lahey’s death would seem just like another tragic suicide.

 

\---Camden

 

He really didn't like the grim look on the Sheriff's face. It looked like he'd been informed of something unpleasant, _bad news face._ Isaac looked really concerned and the Sheriff looked like he didn't have the right words. Finally the older man sighed rubbing at the back of his neck. A nervous tic of the entire Stilinski clan apparently.

 

“Look boys there is no easy way to say this so I'll just come out and say it. Your father killed himself sometime last night they found dead in his cell this morning.” The Sheriff gave them both an open expression clearly he didn't know how to feel. Isaac was still processing, he rubbed his baby brothers back.comfortingly still processing himself. How was he supposed to feel? Sad? Angry? Relieved? He felt…. Honestly he didn't feel a damn thing, Isaac stood and walked calmly out of the room almost on autopilot and disappeared into his room closing the door.

 

“He just needs time to think i wouldn't worry too much, I don't even know what to say or what I’m supposed to feel.” He gave the sheriff a shrug he really had no idea how to feel he didn't really feel anything, it was like complete apathy.

 

“I know what you mean kid, just if you need anything I'm here and I'll let you know if I hear anything else. Watch out for your brother alright? Stiles and Mark will do the same.

 

“Yeah of course,” Camden agreed he walked to the fridge and stole one of Mark's beers popping off the top.and.taking a long swig.

 

“I think I need a drink too but I'm on duty, you boy's behave, I've gotta get back to work.” The sheriff sighed pulling himself up from the table.

 

“Stay safe Sheriff.” He said with a little wave, John smiled warmly at him.

 

“I will son, and you can call me John.” Camden smiled both at the permission to use the older man’s first name and him calling him son.

 

“Alright John”

  
  


\----Sheriff Stilinski

 

 _Baptized in a firefight_ _  
_ _Hot blood running cold as ice_ _  
_ _Forty four minutes of target practice_ _  
_ _All hell's breaking loose_ _  
_ _Outgunned, watching "The Force" come to a firefight with a pocketknife_ _  
_ _Getting schooled until they shot Achilles' heel_   
And brought down the beast

 

The explosion of gunfire ripping into the squadroom caught them all off guard. The constant staccato of automatic gunfire sent the whole department scrambling for cover. By some miracle no one was hit by the initial volley of.gunfire.

 

“Parrish how many shooters?” He shouted over the gunfire, he snapped off a few rounds from his Beretta, not being able to see much more than muzzle flashes in the dark outside.

 

“At least ten, automatics Ak47’s and M16’s.” Parrish being a combat vet was the perfect guy to have in this situation, he was the most calm of the four deputies currently present.

 

“Alright anyone hit!” He shouted to his deputies and thankfully got only no as a response from all of them. _Thank god.for that._ “Anyone got a radio?”

 

“Radio's static I got nothing, phones are out too even my cell they've got us cut off.” Parrish responded calmly, great outgunned and outnumbered with no help on the way fantastic. _Well shit._

 

“Can we get to the armory we need more fire power.” The deputies continued to return just enough fire to keep the shooters from advancing but they seemed content to hold position and hose the building with rounds.

 

Tara poked her head around to see see if she could make a run to the adjoining room and was met with a blaze of gunfire.

 

“Not unless you wanna be swiss cheese boss man” Tara shouted back, well shit. This was the worst possible way to spend a Sunday.

 

“Hey boss? Next time you ask me to come in on my day off remind me to tell you to go fuck yourself.” His smart-ass deputy Williams hollered he was In the worst position closest to the window and completely unable to move.

 

“Duly noted!” John shot back snapping off a few rounds, they'd be out of ammunition and over run pretty quick if they didn't get to the damn armory. As if answering his prayers a shotgun slid across the floor to Parrish he fucked and snapped his head around to see Camden had clearly raided the armory.

 

“Get out of there  Camden!” John shouted gladly taking the shotgun that slid across the floor to him. Camden completely ignored him tossing an assault rifle to Tara.

 

“Deputize me John looks like you need back up. Williams on my signal get clear got it!? Tara give him covering fire!” Cam grabbed a set of tear gas grenades and hurled them into the parking lot creating a temporary smoke.screen. “Covering fire! Move Williams!” Camden and Tara opened up and Williams bolted to a far better position behind the heavy reception desk.

 

“Consider yourself deputized!” John shouted he didn't really have .any options another army vet wasn't something he could afford to turn down at the moment. The added firepower had an immediate impact as did the flares Camden tossed out the window providing a little light so they could shoot at more than muzzle flashes. Thousands of rounds were probably exchanged and it became apparent by their failure to advance they hadn't expected this kind of resistance from the local sheriff's office. Kinda dumb mistake you didn't come at a cop and put him in a castle situation, this was a siege they weren't prepared to win.

 

The battle raged on for a long time or at least it felt like a long time. In reality it was under 44 minutes, it was miracle really that the only injury had been a minor bullet wound to his shoulder something he didn't realize until Parrish started fussing over him. At the end of it all six dead gun men lie in the parking lot and two more had been killed trying to flank them, he had an inclination that this had something to do with those hunters after his kids if so the message was pretty clear they were out for Stilinski blood.

 

“John you need to go to the hospital!” Parrish said for the twenty third time he'd been counting. The kid was as bad as his own sons total mother hen he was so done. He _sooooo_ needed a drink and the biggest greasiest burger he could find.

 

“Not going any damn were until the state police and FBI get here.” He replied for the twenty third time.

 

“He's more stubborn than my CO back in Afghanistan he's not going anywhere.” Camden replied patting Jordan on the shoulder. “It just a flesh wound he'll be alright you got the bleeding stopped nothing else the hospital would do for him.” Jordan sighed shrugging finally giving up the mother hen routine.

 

“So Camden you ever considered a career in Law enforcement?” John asked giving the young man an appraising look.

 

\---Mark

 

“God damn it Argent!” Mark roared smashing his fist through the dining room table sending splinters flying. He seized the hunter by the shirt pinning him against the wall and snarling in his face. “You told me you'd keep Gerard in check! Does him sending ten goons to try and kill my dad seem like he's in check!”

 

“I had no idea he'd go this far!” Chris shot back angrily. He was kinda too pinned to do much however he glared back at Mark to be fair he was right. He sat the hunter down and let go.

 

“Well he did!” Stiles cut in, to be fair accosting the hunter in his house was rude but both the Stilinski sons were on the warpath. “All because Mark here ripped your sister's head off.” _What this is soooo not on me._

 

“Oh so it's my fault Gerard is a psycho!?” Mark shot back leveling a glare on his younger brother. He had no right to blame him for this, this was going to happen Kate was dead in any scenario that had occurred.

 

“You murdered his daughter! Of course he can after us! You let dad in on all this supernatural crap and put him in danger!” That stung he had a point but he wasn't going to apologize he'd replayed the scenario a million times in his head. If hadn't killed Kate, Derek or Peter would have.

 

“I'm sorry dad got dragged into this Stiles, but this all of this would have happened regardless. It was a ticking time bomb and the fuse was lit the second Zach killed Laura. But this ends and it ends tonight.” Mark shifted fully and sprinted off into the night.

 

\---Stiles

 

 _Asshole!_ He thought as Mark ran off, Chris stepped in front of him a grim look on his face. “Stiles promise me you won't let Mark kill Gerard.”

 

“You have my word.” _Gerard won't die by Mark's hand._ He eyed Chris coldly and stepped around him. “He's right however one way or another this ends and it ends tonight.” Chris nodded in agreement and said nothing as Stiles followed his brother.

 

\---Mark

 

“You're a real piece of work Gerard,” Mark advanced over the bodies of several dead goons, pausing just a few feet from Gerard and his bodyguards. “But I'm real piece of work myself, you know I contemplated leaving pieces of you artfully arranged around your daughter's grave. Thought it might leave a fitting message-” Mark bolts forward grabbing him by the throat. “Don't touch my family!” He growled low and dangerous the other hunters were at a loss to how to react they couldn't attack without hitting their leader.

 

“Leave him Markus” Stiles called striding into the room and Mark pulled Gerard into a headlock facing his younger sibling poised to snap his neck. “I gave my word.” Mark growled his face fully shifted he wouldn't stop him from killing Gerard.

 

“You tend to give your word at the most inopportune moments kiddo.” He half growled glaring at his sibling who was between him and Gerard's bodyguards.  “C’mon just one little snap and and it's adios Gerard, he deserves it!”

 

“Don't make another move.” Stiles advanced a few more paces until he was between the hunters. “You have asked for my forgiveness and I will give it to you.” He leveled a firm no nonsense look on his older brother he was right to blame him for the attack on dad. “But do not make me break my word” Mark growled again releasing Gerard and stepping back.  

 

“Here I was thinking i was the noble Stilinski sibling, just like you to spoil my fun.” Mark stood back but saw the dangerous glint in Stiles eyes, the barely perceptible glow as he was tapping his Magicka.

 

“Oh not necessarily,” Stiles smirked both arms shooting out and Gerard's bodyguards burst into flame screaming in agony and falling silent as they were reduced to ash, Stiles tattoos glowed faintly as he turned his gaze to Gerard.

 

“I swore you wouldn't die by my brother's hand, I said nothing of my own.” Stiles caught his warhammer as it sailed through the air out of a portal, with a great swing he smashed Gerard’s skull like a rotten pumpkin sending bits of brain and bone splattering across the floor as the body fell. “No one hurts my family and lives-” Stiles was still glowing with ancient power as he turned and stalked away. “No one.” He growled to himself and Mark found himself smirking after his brother it was finally over.

 

\--- Deucalion

 

_What a royal mess you've created here Hale. Whatever shall I do with you?_

  
**_The end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaasss Gerard is dead! Papa Lahey is dead! Stiles is a bad ass! 
> 
> Also epic foreshadowing at the end Dun Dun Dun! Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
